Innocence
by ThexWhitexPhoenix
Summary: Whitebeard does not only have sons on his ship. He also has a 'daughter' that he raised as his own. This girl is the second division's Vice-Commander who cares deeply for the whole crew and would do anything for them and her papa!
1. Chapter 1

Me: Hey ya'll! First One Piece fic ever! And Ace is my (and many others) favorite character so I'm making a fic that will follow the manga but I'll use the extended anime version when he stays with Luffy and the others. Also I began writing this 'cuz I'm shocked to find so few of Ace with an OC or anyone for that matter. So please read and review but no flames what so ever!

Oh an also, have you heard Ace's dub voice? If not, I suggest you listen to it:

.tv/watch/one-piece-episode-91-english-dubbed-online-free#English (00:12:00)

Because in this story I'm gonna use the dub voice and not the sub.

…

Oh and I own nothing, except Mirim!

* * *

In Alabasta outside a restaurant people were gathering.

"What's going on?" a man asked.

"There someone who just died in there!" Another man answered him. Suddenly they heard screams and yells inside the restaurant.

"YOU FELL ASLEEP?!" they heard someone yell in there. Annoyed the mass of people spread out muttering about people wasting their time.

--

"Do you hire comedians or something?" Ace asked the owner of the restaurant as he continued his meal.

"Um… no, but if you're okay then everything's alright." The owner said with a worn out expression but then suddenly Ace fell asleep again.

"DON'T GO FALLING ASLEEP AGAIN!" The owner and three others yelled again but just then a girl with a big smile on her face sat down next to Ace.

"Oi, Commander, wake up!" she said and slapped his back waking him up instantly as he began to choke on the food in his mouth. Again she began to softly hit his back to cease his coughing.

"We really have to cure that narcolepsy of yours." She grinned.

"It doesn't bother me Mirim." He huffed and she shook her head.

"But it scared the shit out of these guys." She pointed gleefully to the four panting men.

"Oh. Well anyway old man, have you seen this guy?" Ace asked the owner as he rummaged his backpack before he handed him the wanted poster of Straw Hat Luffy.

"I guess you don't have a problem with eating in full public. Now what does the Commander and the Vice-Commander of the "Whitebeard pirate crew" Second division want in this country?" a rough voice said. Mirim turned towards the one who spoke and smirked.

"Well, Portgas D. Ace? Kazemi P. Mirim?"

"Whitebeard?! They're from the Whitebeard pirates?!" A man yelled.

"I knew I'd seen that mark on his back before! Why is he here?" Another one yelled.

"Congrats Captain Smoker. You just managed to throw the whole place into chaos." Mirim giggled. Slowly, Ace turned around smirking himself.

"I'm on a search… for my little brother." He said confidently. The people in the restaurant began whispering to each other.

"Hm? Commander… did you hear that?" Mirim asked.

"Heard what?" "Never mind. Thought I heard someone..."

"Did you hear that? Two of the "Whitebeard" pirates…"

"I've heard of that marine Smoker!" another one whispered terrified.

"So… What should we do?" Ace turned his gaze to Mirim.

"Sit tight and let me arrest you." Smoker answered for her.

"Rejected." Ace drawled and shrugged lazily, still with that confident smirk on his face. "Sorry, no can do."

"… I'm looking for a different pirate. I'm not interested in you." Smoker growled.

"Then let us go." Mirim grinned as Smoker seethed.

"I can't do that. As long as you are pirates and I'm a marine…!"

"What a dumb reason. Chill out, man." Ace said raising an eyebrow. Then suddenly something or someone crashed into Smoker with such speed and power that he was sent flying forward and in his way sat Ace. Everything went in slow motion. Smoker was coming closer to Ace whose face turned from a confident smirk to a freaked out expression with his eyes bulging out of their sockets. Mirim contained her smile though she looked shocked too as Smoker crashed into Ace and they were both sent flying through the walls.

"Woooohoooo! A restaurant! I'm starving!" a boy with a straw hat yelled. The people in the restaurant stared at the boy with wide eyes and some looked at the verge of crying.

"Hurry mister! Food, food, food!" Luffy yelled.

"Yeah, but… you should probably run away kid." The owner said as he put some food in front of him.

"Thanks old man! You're a lifesaver!" Luffy exclaimed. A burst of laughter erupted beside him and he watched at the other side of the hole he made on the counter and wall that a girl sat there. Though it didn't look like it he memorized her looks.

Dark wavy green hair with bangs and a few strands framing her face that went to her hips held up in a ponytail and amber eyes. Her face was heart shaped, her skin was a light tan and she was about 5'7" tall and wore a dancer outfit similar to Nami's. Except that Nami's top where blue where as this girl were red, did not have bubbles on it but rather golden bended strings and the cape and skirt were silver white. She had a gold and silver choker around her neck and around her left wrist she had one golden bracelet and on her right wrist she had two golden ones and she had a bandage around her right arm. And on her left wrist she had a grey tattoo which was shaped like a spiral that started from the outside and went to the inside.

"Ah I haven't had a laugh like that in a while. Tell me kid, do you know who you just sent flying through all those walls?" Luffy shook his head.

"Well, if they had been normal humans they would have died but-"

"Oi Lu-"

"STRAW HAT!" Luffy, now known as Straw Hat turned to the hole were Smoker now stood angry as hell and continued eating trying to remember where he had seen the man before. A few minutes past as he continued to munch down his food before he spit it out in Smokers face. Mirim fell over the counter hiding her face and banging her fist on the counter as she trembled with contained laughter.

"Thanks for the food!" he yelled, grabbed the food, put it all in his mouth and ran off with Smoker hot on his tail.

"Oh my God, oh my God, oh my God." Mirim gasped out banging her fist on the counter as she began to recover from her laughter.

"Crap! Come on." Ace hurried up from the ground and ran after the boy and Smoker.

"Oi Luffy! It's me!" he yelled with Mirim following him.

"Eat 'n run…?" the owner said confused.

--

"TASHIGI!" Said person turned to Smoker and began rambling about how hot this country was until Smoker told her to stop Straw Hat Luffy but he managed to dodge her attack and jumped onto the roof tops with Smoker following him.

"Where the hell did they go?" Ace looked around frantically before Mirim grabbed his shoulder and pointed towards a gang that ran with Smoker and a troop of marines following them.

"Let's crash the party eh?"

--

"Aaaah he is going to catch me!" Luffy yelled.

"Kagerou!" **(1) **Someone yelled and a great fire streak shoots out and hit Smokers smoke attack. Swirls of flame blocked the marines from advancing any further towards the Strawhat pirates. Slowly the flames died down and revealed a person who had his hand out stretched while he was burning.

"Cut it out. You may be 'smoke' but I'm 'fire'. You're power don't stand a chance against me," Ace said.

"Who is that?" a marine yelled.

"ACE!" Luffy called confused. Smirking slightly, Ace turned around.

"You never change Luffy." He said.

* * *

Heat Haze

Me: and that's all from the first chapter folks. Please read and review.


	2. Background

Me: I've decided to make a bonus chapter seeing as I did not really tell you anything about Mirim and her origins. So here ya go! A second part of chapter one!

Disclaimer: I own nothing except Mirim!

* * *

"Pops! Pops!" Whitebeard emerged from the captain's quarters and walked briskly out on deck where he saw his crew crowding around something. As soon as they see their captain they open a path for him to see a fifteen year old Marco holding a green haired woman with Jozu behind him. The woman held a scythe in her right hand and in the other she held a bundle.

"Maya! What's going on?" Whitebeard boomed. The woman, Maya, opened her golden eyes.

"Whitebeard." She smiled. Whitebeard was shocked. What could have reduced this woman to this?

"I thought you were to give birth today?" he boomed. The woman nodded slowly and gazed at the bundle in her arm with half lidded eyes.

"I did. Isn't she beautiful?" she moved her arm a little showing Marco, Jozu and Whitebeard who was now kneeling beside Maya the child inside the bundle. It was a healthy looking girl with slightly darker eyes than her mother and she had a dark green lock at the top of her head. Her big amber eyes focused on Whitebeard before she squealed and reached out for him.

"Take them to my room! And you Thatch! Call the doctor." he ordered Marco and Jozu. Jozu carefully picked up Maya and her scythe while Marco gently took the child out of her arms.

--

The doctor examined Maya and the child thoroughly and then went outside the room, where Whitebeard, Marco and Jozu waited for him.

"She's lost too much blood. She won't make it. She has an hour at most." The doctor shook his head sadly and walked away. The three men entered and found Maya lying in the bed on her side stroking the child's head gently. Then she noticed the men and beckoned them over.

"Whitebeard… can you take care of her… and raise her for me?" she asked weakly.

"What are you talking about? Do it yourself!" Whitebeard said gruffly. The woman chuckled.

"I'm not stupid Whitebeard. I know I won't… make it through the day…" she coughed as whitebeard grabbed a chair and sat down beside the bed.

"What exactly happened Maya?" Maya turned on her back and stared at the ceiling. "The marines found me as I gave birth. My brother and his wife tried to protect me but they both died. As you can see… I didn't get away unscathed... and the bleeding didn't stop after I gave birth either… and that didn't help…" Maya's body shook with uncontrollable coughs and then she wiped her mouth and examined her hand which had blood on it.

"Whitebeard… I leave her in your care."

"… What's her name?" Whitebeard finally asked.

"I and Kouji thought that if it was a boy… we would name him Miroku… if it was a girl… it would be Mirim…" she took a deep breath. Whitebeard opened his mouth but she cut him off.

"Kazemi P. Mirim. This scythe is her legacy along with the blood that flows in her veins. She is my heir, and without doubt, freedom will be the first to flourish inside of her. Treat her as your own, please… but don't let her ever forget what she is…" Maya had started strong, but now words were failing her.

"Please, dear fried… let me be alone with her for a while…" Maya pleaded and Whitebeard nodded before he exited the room.

Maya turned on her side again and just stared at her daughter Mirim.

"I don't really know what to say… except that I hope you won't remember this day… It would be horrible to have this imprinted on your memory… but the words I hope you'll remember." She said weakly. Mirim cooed and smiled holding her hands out trying to reach her mother. Maya smiled sadly and lifted her hand letting her child grasp it tightly. Maya then noticed that she was crying.

"Silly me, crying in front of you on such a wonderful day. This has been my best day in my whole life. I gave birth to you… I gave you life. I've never been so happy." She gently removed her hand from her daughter's ones and gently stroked her head.

"I just wish that I… that I could stay with you… and watch you grow… I wish I could see you fall in love and have children… to see you lead a happy life… but I can't." Maya sobbed quietly as she felt her strength ebbing out.

"Be strong Mirim. Always smile. Don't let anything stop you from smiling. Become a daughter of Whitebeard… Find love… Protect… You're the fifth in our lineage… make sure it continues and does not end with you… I love you and… We… the first four… will always watch over you… don't you ever forget that." Maya smiled through her tears as she watched her own daughter break out in a big smile before she closed her eyes and her hand fell from Mirims head and onto the bed beside her daughter who grabbed her hand again with her tiny ones.

Outside Whitebeard had heard the whole thing and when the room turned silent he opened the door fast but silently as not to startle the child. There Maya lay on his bed, his white sheets slowly turning red. Her hair spread out around her and she looked so peaceful with that smile on her face. Marco and Jozu followed him in and watched as their captain handed them the child.

"Take care of her and find some port! We have to find a nurse." He growled as Marco took the child. "Get out!" he glared and the two did as told. That was the first time Whitebeard cried since he became a pirate.

--

"Marco-nii-chan!" A six year old Mirim called running around on the deck looking for said pirate. She climbed up on the railing to get a better view over the deck but then found herself losing her balance and falling backwards. But before she fell down a hand grabbed her foot.

"Geeze you're going to be the death of me." Marco sighed as he hauled her up and carried her to her room next to Whitebeards.

"No no no! I wanted to go help you in the village today!" she jumped out of his arms and grinned before she ran down the corridor and up on the deck again.

"Next time Mirim." He said and grabbed the back of her collar and put her into her room. "I'll get you a doll okay? And I'll make you a small scythe of wood too eh?" the girl nodded before she went over to a big box that she opened and rummaged through. Marco had to dodge various teddy bears, dolls, toy guns and toy swords before Mirim ran up to him with a tiny pouch of gold.

"Could you get me some candy too?" she asked and he nodded taking her pouch and walked out. Mirim knew though, that he would not use her gold.

--

Yawn…

A twelve year old Mirim sat at the top of the mast tired as hell. Still she kept her smile because even though she was tired she had woken up early to witness this. The sunrise. When they had been on land once she had woken up for no reason and saw the sunrise. Now she had woken up only to see if there was any difference when they were out in the open sea. She was glad she had decided to do this. It was much more beautiful with only the sky and ocean as the scenery around it.

"Hey! Mirim-chan! Why are ye awake this early in the mornin'?" she looked down and saw Marshall D. Teach. She stood up and jumped grabbing a hold of a loose rope and swung down to him.

"Don't do that. Ya'll give me a heart attack." He laughed.

"Sorry Teach. You know I like to swing around freely." She joked and yawned again.

"I bet ya are tired. Ya better get some rest so ya won't turn narcoleptic on us." They both broke out into howling laughter before Mirim silently sneaked back to her room.

--

"Pops, who is he? He managed to beat Jimbei-nii up pretty badly." Mirim asked Whitebeard as she saw a young man with orange hat and black hair stand up against Jimbei. Both were badly hurt.

"They call him 'Fire Fist Ace'. He's even been asked to be a Shichibukai. He just laughed in their faces." The old man chuckled. The girl's eyes widened.

"Really? He doesn't look any older than me. He has to be eighteen or something… He's rather handsome." She giggled. Whitebeard glanced at his only 'daughter' on the ship. Two weeks from now her birthday was and she would be marked as one of the Whitebeard pirates.

"Which one of you said he'd take my head? If you want it so badly, here's your chance!" Whitebeard yelled and jumped off his ship and only the impact of the captain landing on the ground sent Fire Fist Ace's men flying. Their captain noticed this and created a fire wall between his men and himself giving them the chance to run.

"CAPTAIN! CAPTAIN ACE! WHAT ARE YOU DOING?!" the Whitebeard pirates heard the Spade pirates yell.

"YOU GUYS MAKE A RUN FOR IT!" Ace yelled and turned back to Whitebeard.

"What… are you cowarding out?" Whitebeard smirked.

"LET MY CREW ESCAPE. IN RETURN… I'LL STAY RIGHT HERE!" Ace shouted before he let out a battle cry and charged towards Whitebeard.

--

"My name's Thatch. I'm the commander of the fourth division. If you're gonna be our crewmate let's try get along." Thatch tried but was abruptly cut off by Ace.

"Haha you're slow to wake up… okay let me tell you what happened after you passed out. Your crew came back for you, but we beat the shit out of them. Don't worry they aren't dead. They're on this ship right now."

"Are you alright, with me being on this ship without handcuffs or anyone guarding me?" Ace glared at Thatch who only smirked back before he pointed towards a girl with her hair in two high pigtails.

"Do you see that girl? She is a master thief. No one can catch her or hear her if she doesn't want to. Even so, she's never managed to throw our captain off guard." The young captain of the Spade pirates heard a challenge in Thatch voice and decided to take Whitebeards head no matter what.

--

Mirim and Marco was walking around with a bottle of ale each and joking around, Marco already beginning to get drunk. Mirim had not inhaled as much ale as her comrade so she was not the slightest drunk at all. As they were about to walk past Whitebeards window someone came flying through the wall.

"What the hell do you think you're doing sneaking around here in the middle of the night?!" Whitebeard said before falling asleep again. Mirim and Marco turned from their captain to the one who had been sent flying and saw Ace holding his nose. Walking over to him Mirim removed his hand and gently squeezed the poor man's nose.

"It's not broken." She grinned and offered him some of her ale. "Want some?" he just pushed her away and stood up but Mirim would have nothing of that. She stood up too and grabbed his arm and proceeded to drag him to her own quarters.

"Mirim?" Marco called. "Don't worry! I can take care of myself. Just get someone to fix the wall okay?" she called over her shoulder and pushed Ace inside her room where she told him to sit on one of her chairs as she set down her bottle on the table beside it and began looking for some a towel. When she found one she dragged another chair with her and sat down in front of him before she began cleaning his face.

"You should be more careful. One of these days you might just fall into the ocean and drown." She grinned. "After all, you're a devil fruit user right?" she stopped up until he nodded.

"But seriously. Just join us already. It would be nice with a new face around here." she said.

"Are you growing tired of the men here already?" Ace said as rudely as he could and the girl stopped wiping his face.

"Nope, but when you see the same faces every day you want to meet others." She said and removed the towel. "There. You're all cleaned up. Want to borrow the bed? I was gonna drink with Marco-nii anyway." Ace shook his head and left. Mirim shrugged.

--

Day after day Ace tried to kill Whitebeard and each time he failed. One time he almost drowned as Mirim had predicted.

"Has he reached the 100th mark yet?" Jozu asked. "Probably." Mirim grinned.

--

It was night. Six days had already passed and Ace was alone on deck in the cold though he didn't freeze because of the Mera Mera Fruit. To have something to do he walked around on deck as a feeling of loneliness washed over him. He missed his crew.

"Pops… how was my mother like?" he heard a voice and hid himself. He barely glanced around the corner and saw Mirim sitting on the railing with Whitebeard sitting on the stairs.

"Your mother?" "Yeah… was she a good woman? Or scum? Marco told me that she handed me over to you on the day she gave birth to me." Mirim mumbled.

"Your mother Maya was a great woman, master thief like you and a dear friend of mine and it's true that she came to us with you the day you were born. She didn't have much choice." At this Mirim turned shocked towards the man that had been like a father to her.

"What do you mean?"

"Your mother was a woman of the sea… literally. Water was the element she was born with, like wind was yours. She told me too when she came with you, that freedom would be the first to flourish within you."

"I don't understand."

"Your mother was attacked by the marines the day she gave birth to you. By willpower alone she managed to get out here with you. She died shortly after." There was a stunned silence.

"So… if I had not been born… would my mother still be alive? It's my fault right? Do you blame me for it?" Ace's eyes widened. She was like him.

"Don't get any thoughts about this kid!" Whitebeard boomed startling both Mirim and Ace.

"I've never seen Maya as happy as she did when she held you in her arms that day! You were her first and only daughter that she treasured more than her life itself! She left her scythe, which had been passed down from mother to daughter for four generations! You were the fifth!" Another awkward silence followed.

"I do not blame you for not remembering-" "I'm glad you told me!" Mirim cut him off.

"You see… every night since I was a child… I've been having the same dreams. Someone lying beside me… But I couldn't see their face and… A gentle and warm voice telling me that she loved me and that she would always watch over me. I just wanted to know who it was."

"Mirim…"

"I just… I just wanted to know!" Mirim cried and jumped into Whitebeard seeking comfort as she cried which she received.

"I just wanted to… meet her at least once! Why did she have to die?"

--

Ace sat by himself by the railing with his head on his knees. Then he noticed that someone put some food beside him.

"Why do you call him 'pops'?" he asked weakly. "Because he calls us his 'sons'." Marco's voice said. Ace had actually expected it to be Mirim. She was the only one who had tried to befriend him after he had blown off Thatch.

"We're hated around the world eh. But we're happy. These words make us happy." Marco chuckled. "Do you seriously want to continue getting almost killed eh? It's time to reach a decision. Will you take Whitebeards mark on your back?"

--

A week after Ace's capture they held a party. Ace had finally agreed to take Whitebeards mark on his back.

"Ya finally did it!" A half drunken Mirim took him in a headlock and gave him a noogie before she ran off with a crewmate's ale and was chased by half of the room's men as they tried to get just a single bottle back.

"Glad you finally accepted it." Marco said behind Ace. The younger man turned and watched as Marco sat down beside him.

"Yeah well, everyone here told me to so…" Ace said quietly and then Marco laughed.

"You're a lucky one. A week from now its Mirims birthday. You'll be here to see her get the mark of Whitebeard soon. He promised her she could carry his mark when she turned seventeen."

"Seventeen?" "Yeah, he wanted her to have some time to think about it, but she's always been stubborn. As a kid she boasted that she would become one of the strongest on the ship." Marco gave another hearty laugh.

--

"UOO! Ace did it again!" Someone yelled on the Moby Dick. "I heard he made Doma's gang surrender!" the same pirate yelled again.

"Me? Being the second division's commander?" Ace asked as he cleaned the plates.

"It's been a missing number anyway. Everyone has given their consent it seems." Two others laughed. Ace had asked Teach if he wanted to but Teach cheered him on instead.

--

'_Tomorrows my birthday. Guess I'll have to tell pops I'm still joining.'_ Mirim thought as she exited her room and went over to Whitebeards quarters. What surprised her was that the commander of the second division came out just as she was about to enter.

"Evening Commander. How's it going?" she mock saluted with a grin. He smiled back.

"Great actually. Evening Ms. Mirim." She punched his shoulder playfully. "Don't be so formal." She stuck out her tongue before she entered Whitebeards room.

--

"Oi! Let's welcome our second divisions Vice-Commander Kazemi P. Mirim! For finally being able to bear pops mark on her arm, and for her turning seventeen!" Marco toasted and everyone cheered back.

"KANPAI!" But then Marco turned dead serious. "If any of you try anything I'll kill you." Everyone burst out laughing. Marco had never been a good liar.

"KANPAI FOR MIRIM!" This time Mirim stood up.

"Not only for my birthday or finally being an official member of the crew, but for you all who has taken care of me and me finally gaining pops mark and this!" she yelled and showed them a water drop mark on her right ankle as more cheers were heard.

"AND ALSO!" Everyone turned their attention back to Mirim again. "For Maya, my mother, who brought me here on this day seventeen years ago." Everyone was dead silent until Whitebeard lifted his cup.

"FOR MAYA, THE MASTER THIEF FROM EAST BLUE!" Everyone held up their cups and repeated what their captain had yelled before they drank up their cups and refilled again.

"FOR MAYA AND MIRIM!"

--

"He… He did what?" Mirim was shocked. Teach had killed Thatch?

"Let go! He's from my division! How can Thatch rest in peace if I just let this go?!" Ace shouted struggling madly against his comrades who tried to keep him down.

"Ace its okay, just this once. I've got a bad feeling about this." Whitebeard said calmly.

"He killed one of his own and ran for it! How many decades has he served you?! He disgraced you and ran away like a coward!" Ace roared.

'_Ya better get some rest so ya don't turn narcoleptic on us!' _

'_Mirim-chan! Finally yer one of us!' _

'_Heh, ya became the Vice-Commander eh? I'm happy for ya!'_

Both Thatch and Teach had been like older brothers to her and now one of them had killed the other.

"I can't believe it!" she shouted and everything turned silent. "Teach wouldn't…. Teach wouldn't…" she trailed of and bowed her head, her bangs covering her eyes.

"Thatch is dead Mirim. I've seen the body." Marco said and put his hand on her shoulder. She shook with anger and sadness.

"This can't be… this can't be true." She shook her head violently before turning around hugging Marco who embraced her but they both let go as Whitebeard began talking again.

"Fine Ace. If you want to hunt down Teach then do so. I'll let you go since he was your subordinate and- Mirim?" The three commanders and Whitebeard stared at Mirim who had walked up to the helm and then jumped up on the railing. Her eyes were clouded like she was in a trance and she just stared at the deep blue water underneath her.

"Mirim?" Whitebeard said a little louder but still received no reply. Suddenly a pillar of water shot up making Moby Dick tremble fiercely and almost everyone lost their balance, save the three commanders and Whitebeard. Mirim raised her hand and leaned towards the water pillar.

"Mirim don't!" Marco shape shifted and flew over to Mirim and grabbed her other hand as soon as he turned back into his original form but for some reason he didn't manage to yank her down. Then he noticed that there was water around her ankles keeping her there like chains would keep a prisoner.

"_Don't worry Marco."_ Everyone froze. A voice was coming out of the water pillar and it was a familiar voice.

"The gentle warm voice." Mirim murmured.

"_Indeed my child." _The pillar opened up and a path of ice was shown. A woman came walking down it and stood before Mirim. She had long green hair and light golden eyes. In other words she was a spitting image of Mirim.

"_I was not there. I'm sorry."_ The woman looked sad.

"You're here now." Mirim tried to smile.

"_Not for long. I just wanted to see you and tell you this."_ The woman leaned in closer and whispered something to Mirim before leaning back and turning her back to the kid.

"Mom?" the woman froze. "I'll see you later." Mirim grinned. The woman turned and smiled herself before walking inside the pillar before it closed off and then the water fell down into the ocean unmoving.

"Pops… I'm going with the Commander. And don't you try to stop me. I have to ask Teach about something." Mirim jumped off the railing with a smirk but it was a hollow smirk.

"Fine." Whitebeard sighed and fell back into his seat on deck. "But only for a month you hear me?" Mirim waved him off and entered her room.

--

"So, Commander, while I dress like a dancer and gather information, you look for your brother okay?" Ace nodded and left Mirim behind who only shook her head before asking people about a man calling himself Blackbeard.

"Well at least I got one lead." She said to herself as she looked around to see if she saw Ace. Then she heard screaming. She ran towards it and stopped outside a restaurant.

"What happened?" she asked a terrified villager. "Someone just died in there! He was having a conversation with the owner and then he just froze up and died!"

'_He just froze up and died? Don't tell it's the Commander.'_ Mirim then heard yelling inside.

"WE WERE WORRIED ABOUT YOU!"

'_Yup, it's the Commander.'_ She sweat dropped and walked in.

"DON'T GO FALLING ASLEEP AGAIN!" Four men yelled angrily at Ace. Giggling she walked up and slapped his back.

"Wake up Commander." This unfortunately made him swallow his food wrong.

'_Ops.'_

_

* * *

_

What do you think? If you like it, keep cheering me on ^^


	3. A Pursuit

Me: Here's the second chapter. I hope you enjoyed the first one and will continue reading this story.

Disclaimer: Me own nothing. Except Mirim.

* * *

Luffy and his crew ran for their lives ready to jump on their ship and sail upwards the river.

"Hurry hurry! The marines are coming!" Usopp yelled as everyone boarded the ship.

"Man, I never thought I would meet Ace here." Luffy ran backwards as everyone around him panicked.

***flashback***

"Well, we can't talk like this. You guys run, I'll catch up to you. I need to stay here and stop these guys for you." Ace said. "GO!" And with that the Strawhat pirates ran away leaving Ace behind.

***End flashback***

"By the way Luffy, who was that guy back there?" Nami asked.

"Oh him? My brother."

"BROTHER?!" the whole crew plus Vivi screamed.

"I'm not really surprised, but why is he here in the Grand Line?" Zoro asked.

"He's a pirate too. He's looking for the One Piece," Luffy replied. "Ace is three years older than me therefore he left three years before me too." He added as they jumped aboard the Going Merry and began to set sail.

"What's the odds of you both eating a Devil's fruit?" Sanji sighed. "Yeah I was surprised to, hahahaha!" Luffy laughed. "He hasn't eaten one before. Even then, I could never beat him in a fight. Ace is really strong!" Luffy said.

"Not even once…? Against a regular human?" Nami looked confused.

"Yeah, I always got my ass kicked! Dahahahaha! But I can beat him now!" Luffy boasted.

"That's a groundless statement." Zoro sweatdropped.

"Just who can you beat?!" a voice yelled and Luffy fell from the railing on the ship and onto the floor. Just where Luffy just had been sitting, Ace crouched with a person on his back.

"ACE!" Luffy yelled angrily.

"Hey everyone thanks for taking care of my brother." Ace bowed his head.

"No kidding," Usopp said as the whole crew bowed back.

"So, why are you here, Ace?" Luffy asked.

"Huh? Didn't you get my message in Drum?"

"Drum?" they replied.

"Ah, never mind, no biggie."

"Ah, Luffy-kun!" the person on Ace's back exclaimed and jumped off his back.

"AH! You're that girl from that restaurant!" he yelled pointing at her. Mirim fell to the floor, her feet lying atop of each other while her right hand supported her weight and her left hand held up over her mouth as her eyes twinkled with unshed tears like some maiden in distress.

"I'm just a no-name dancer who happened to be saved by Commander-sama from horrible men," she said with tears in her eyes and with a weak voice filled with admiration for said pirate. This alone made Sanji get a nosebleed while Usopp and Chopper blushed heavily.

"Oooh poor maiden. Don't be afraid you're safe with me!" Sanji yelled holding out a rose for her.

"She's my second-in-command… and she doesn't need any protection," Ace said and lifted her cape a little showing the crew twin gold daggers and a folded silver blue scythe. Time seemed to freeze as Mirim sweat dropped. "Heh… surprise!" she grinned.

'_How could we have missed that thing?'_ the whole crew thought as she took the scythe out, unfolded it and strapped it to her back with the blade down noticing it was huge. Just as long as she was while the blade on it was an arm's length and was curved!

"As expected of maiden-sama. With that body you should know how to defend yourself!" Sanji yelled crying making everybody sweatdrop. Then Chopper noticed the bandage on her arm.

"Are you hurt?" he asked medical supplies ready in his hands. She turned to him and grinned, untying the bandage showing them a purple tattoo with a white moustache.

"Nope. I just thought it would be a damn good idea to hide this symbol if I were going to gather information as a dancer.

"You can gather information from me whenever you want!" Sanji yelled only to be punched in the face by Zoro.

"Will you calm down already?!" the green haired pirate yelled which resulted in a fight between them.

"Well to get back on right track, we're here for a silly little task. I figured we'd try to meet up with you. Luffy, will you come join the 'Whitebeard pirate crew'? With your friends too, of course." He said with a serious voice.

"No way!" Luffy dead panned making Ace laugh. "Just thought I should ask."

"Whitebeard? So the mark on your back is real?" Usopp exclaimed.

"Yes, it's my pride and joy." "Mine too." Mirim said holding her arm.

"I and Mirim plan on making Whitebeard the king… not you Luffy," Ace said.

"That's okay. I'll just fight him!" This made Ace smile. It made him proud that his brother had such confidence and also had such strength. It seemed that Sanji finally got his sanity back as he invited Ace and Mirim inside which Ace politely declined.

"Oh come on commander. It's so damn boring travelling alone all the time." Mirim said but Ace shook his head. "Pleeeeeeaaaaaseeeee?" she begged with puppy dog eyes which she knew no one could resist and she was right. It didn't take long before he sighed and gave up.

"It seems we'll stay for a while." He said.

"Oh yeah, what is your name lady?" Luffy asked.

"Mirim. Kazemi P. Mirim." She grinned.

"Kazemi P. Mirim?!" Every one turned to Nami who stared at Mirim in shock.

"The famous female pirate with a bounty on 393 million beri?!" she said.

"Yup. The one and only." Said female grinned.

"The famous pirate who always get herself in trouble." Ace sighed. She whipped around raising an eyebrow.

"What?" she asked.

"You're just going to love this." Ace began to tell them what happened after they had run away.

***flashback***

"I don't get it. Why are you protecting the Straw Hats?" Smoker growled.

"Keh, having a younger brother who is on the slow side makes his older brother worry." Ace smirked.

"What do you mean 'younger brother'? That means-"

"Commander!" Everyone stared at Smoker, or rather, the girl who stood on Smokers back and had her hands on his head like she were looking over a hill or something.

"That was mean. Leaving me behind!" she said.

"Mirim… do you have… any idea of whom you're standing on?" Ace asked bringing his hand up to cover his face.

"Hm?" Mirim looked down and saw Smoker, whose face and neck were slowly turning redder and redder.

"… ops?" with that she jumped off and Ace created a huge fireball which Smoker created a smoke shield for. This gave them the opportunity to escape.

***end flashback***

"She stood… on Smoker…" Usopp just stared at her with wide eyes. "ARE YOU CRAZY?!"

"She's just a too carefree, smiling idiot," Ace remarked which earned him a bonk on the head from said female.

"Do you hear that?" Nami asked. "Hear what?" Luffy turned to her confused.

"Seems like we've got company." Everyone hurried over to the left side of the ship and saw five ships coming towards them.

"That's probably 'billion' ships." Vivi said with a frown.

"Fire Fist Ace! We've outnumbered you. Fifty to one! Five ships. Get past us if you can, hammer boy!" the 'billions' yelled.

"Ain't that the poor bastards we met on our way here?" Mirim asked still with a grin on her face. "I'll take care of this." Ace jumped down on his small boat and speed towards the ships. When he was close enough he jumped sending his boat under water while he himself jumped over all five ships and at the same time turned into a fireball before he fell down towards the sea.

"If he falls into the water we win!" the 'billions' yelled but then Ace's boat came up and he landed safely on it.

"HIKEN!" he roared and aimed his fist towards the ships. A giant fireball shot out of his fist and burst right through all the five ships without mercy and to be even more arrogant he used his forefinger which still burned to tilt his hat showing yet another smirk.

--

"This is great! Ace and Mirim is our nakama!" Usopp yelled. "KANPAI!" Luffy, Usopp and Chopper toasted.

"Oi! Who said we would be your nakama?" Ace glared but this didn't seem to faze the trio because they toasted again.

"Don't worry about them. These guys always look for a reason to toast!" Nami laughed.

"Ace, are you two really going to be our nakama?" Luffy said with a mouth full of food.

"I'm in a pursuit of a man," Ace said and drank a little from his cup before he continued. "He's known as Blackbeard."

"The pirate who sacked the Kingdom of Drum?" Vivi asked. Ace sat up a straight while Mirim continued the conversation.

"He used to be a member of our division, the second division like me. Ace's subordinate… but then he committed the greatest crime on a pirate ship." She said with a sad smile.

"The greatest crime…?" Chopper asked meekly.

"He murdered a nakama and fled the ship!" Ace growled and clenched his fist. "As the Commander I have to go and finish him off." Usopp nodded knowingly. "So that's why you're after him." "The only reason we're in this country is because he was last seen in Yuba." Ace drank more. "Then, you're going to the same place as us. We're also headed for Yuba." Nami said surprised as Vivi got up and showed Ace the map.

"Wherever Nami-san and Vivi-chan go!" Sanji began to yell until Zoro cut him off.

"ANYWAY!" Nami yelled to get everyone's attention and to break off their fight. "It seems like you'll be traveling with us for a while."

"YAY!" Mirim cried and did a victory dance making Ace sigh in embarrassment.

* * *

Kanpai means Cheers.

Me: And that's it folks


	4. Erumalu

Me: The third chapter is up. Thank you all who has read and reviewed.

Disclaimer: I Own Nothing!

* * *

Sanji walked into the kitchen only to discover Usopp and Luffy playing with the rise balls he made. With two frying pans he hit them both on the head telling them to wash the dishes if they were bored. At the other side of the table Ace snickered. Mirim wasn't there because she were bonding with the girls.

"Jeez! Here I am trying to finish making our bento before we land up river!" the cook complained.

"Want me to help with anything?" the Whitebeard pirate asked and though he looked grateful for having been asked Sanji declined claiming he was a guest on the ship.

"Alright." Ace chuckled as he watched Usopp and Luffy wash the dishes with the mop water. Sanji noticed and freaked out. Suddenly Nami called for them, telling them to anchor.

--

The reason they anchored was because Vivi was going to send Carue, her giant duck, with a note to her father, the king of Alabasta.

"I knew that Crocodile of the Shichibukai was in this Kingdom… but who ever heard of a pirate trying to take over a Kingdom? What a bad joke." Ace chuckled darkly.

"Then it's a damn good thing that this Kingdom has a strong willed princess eh?" Mirim giggled.

"Alright! Let's set sail!" Luffy yelled and was then yelled at for not waiting for Usopp.

"There could be more to this Kingdom takeover than meets the eye," Ace said wisely and walked away.

"More?" Zoro asked who had stood beside him. "You mean like a deeper, ulterior motive? Because as far as I know when pirates try to take over a fucking country they're not pirates anymore!" Mirim said.

"Indeed." Ace replied

--

"We're finally here." The captain of the Straw Hat's exclaimed.

"I heard temperatures go over 50C during the day." Nami warned them and told them to wear clothes that covered their bodies. Sanji suddenly appeared out of nowhere and began yelling and crying over Nami and Vivi's change of clothes. It ended with him rolling on the floor crying to himself.

"What's got him so worked up?" Mirim asked with a raised eyebrow and Ace chuckled behind her as he put on a long black jacket.

"It seems he does not approve of their new clothing. Speaking of which, here," He said and handed her a dark red cape. "You'll get burned too if you don't wear this." This of course made Sanji pissed off and verbally attacked poor Ace for giving her such an idea.

--

After an amusing encounter with Kung Fu Dugongs, they had come far into the desert. Luffy and Usopp were complaining about the heat while poor Chopper who was a reindeer couldn't stand the heat at all so Zoro had to drag him all the way on a makeshift sledge. Then they saw a city, or what was left of it.

"This is Erumalu." Vivi said. "By looking at this city, you see how much the people of Alabasta have suffered at the hands of the Baroque Works."

They passed through the ruins and Vivi told them that in the last three years, no rain had fallen in this city. She also told them that they used to take water from the river they had sailed upstream on, but that now even that was impossible for this city.

Suddenly the wind picked up and sad howls were heard.

"What is that? Are those people?" Nami exclaimed.

"Could it be assassins from BW?" Usopp tensed up. Everyone readied themselves for the worst until Ace's voice cut through the howling.

"Nah. It's just the wind."

"They sound like voices." Luffy insisted. "It's nothing dangerous. The winds are passing through the town and reverberating among the building ruins." His brother assured them.

"It's crying." Everyone turned to Mirim who was crying with a sad smile on her lips this time. "The wind is crying." She whispered. Suddenly a whirlwind raced towards them and enveloped them. Everyone covered their eyes and mouths from the sand. Just as it passed Luffy ran forward and then the others noticed someone lying there.

"Is someone still living in this city?!" Vivi cried and ran after him but Luffy stopped before he reached the person and not before Vivi had passed him she understood why. It was no living person there. It was a skull. The only thing left of the stranger.

"What… what has my father done? What has my people done to deserve this?" Vivi cried. "I'LL NEVER FORGIVE HIM!" Just as she said that a tower nearby cracked up and fell down into ruins. It seemed like Luffy, Sanji and Usopp got pissed off and decided to break something. Ace dug a hole in the ground as Mirim sat down on the ground cross legged and listened but found no sound at all.

"Has it passed?" Ace asked.

"Aah, and it won't return…" she answered and got up and her sad smile turned to a happy one. "But that's okay. I heard enough." And with that they followed the others who had already begun to walk out of the ruined city.

* * *

Bento – A meal packed in a partitioned box.


	5. A Camel?

Me: Here's the fourth _real_ chapter guys. (since the second one was a bonus ^^)

Disclaimer: I own nothing but Mirim.

Mirim: What a sad day for me when I was born…

Me: I made you into one of the Whitebeard pirates! What's wrong with that?

Mirim: That's the only fucking thing that's good about me.

Me: …

* * *

"Enough of your moaning Luffy. It will only tire you out faster!" Nami scolded growing annoyed with Luffy and Usopp's moaning but he didn't listen to her and began to moan higher. Usopp and Chopper suddenly began arguing which made Zoro angry at both of them. The reason was because he had to pull Chopper but when Chopper turned big Zoro couldn't do it because he weight too much.

"Quite the cheerful bunch isn't they?" Mirim said where she walked beside Ace who only nodded. "Alright. What's got you angry today?" he turned to her with a surprised look on his face before he shook his head.

"I'm not. Did it look like that?" Mirim nodded.

--

"I'm so hungryyyyy."

"Quit being so greedy!" Sanji barked at his captain. "It's still raw! Don't eat it!" While everyone else was sitting around the camp fire Ace sat by himself beside one of the tents. Mirim noticed this and after the food was ready she grabbed her own and his share of the meal and headed over to him. As she sat down beside and handed him his food she began eating hers slowly.

"Are they that similar to your old crew?" He turned to her with a surprised expression.

"Wha?" "You don't fool me Commander. You've been awfully grumpy lately and it seems it's because you've been watching them."

"Yeah… they do." He sighed in defeat. She squeezed his shoulder comfortingly.

"At least you're not alone though," she said and put down her plate, "I've always been with Whitebeard so I don't know how it feels to lose your crew, but I'm here for you if you need anything." She grinned.

"Wow. So many stars!" Both of them turned their attention back to Chopper as he made that announcement and looked up.

"He's right." She murmured. "Hold still Chopper. You're warm!" Zoro, Usopp and Luffy began to fight to keep Chopper down so they could draw warmth from his fur.

"Hahaha haaacho!" Mirim sneezed making Ace raise an eyebrow before he opened up his own coat and pulled her in securing her with his right arm.

"You're warm…" she muttered. "I know." She snuggled closer and fell asleep. Ace chuckled. Even in her sleep she smiled.

"Aren't you surprised?" he looked up and saw Vivi staring at him. "About Luffy-san. I was surprised at first too. Luffy-san does not act like a captain. It's normal for a pirate captain to be revered by his crew, and yet only this afternoon they fought so much because he drank some water." Ace smiled slightly.

"But I guess that's Luffy-san's way of doing things. It took me a while to understand that." Ace turned his attention from the half asleep boys and back to Vivi.

"He's been like this for as long as I can remember. He hasn't changed a bit since he was a kid. He seems like a fool but people have always gathered around him. He may be my little brother but he has this mysterious charm about him."

"I guess I was just telling you something you already knew." Vivi giggled. "He and I do go way back you know, but I appreciate it." He said staring at his brother. He was happy for him, truly. "You thought I was worried about him didn't you?"

"Yes, but it seems like my concerns was a little misguided. Anyway maybe you should move into the tent? It's warmer there." Vivi offered but Ace shook his head.

"I ate the Mera Mera fruit. I won't freeze and Mirim won't either if she's close by me. Besides, she can be cranky if you wake her up so ouch!" he yelped.

"What's wrong?" Vivi asked concerned. "N-nothing. Nothing at all." The princess nodded still a bit unsure but walked into the tent.

"Tch, you weren't asleep at all were you?" he grumbled as he rubbed his side where Mirim had pinched him.

"Your own fault…" she murmured softly and this time she really fell asleep.

Mirim was woken up by yelling. Not a good way to wake up.

'_Whoever the fuck is yelling is going to get their asses kicked into next week!'_ she thought sourly and disentangled herself from Ace's warm body and felt the morning chill as she left the tent which she could not remember ever entering. She found Luffy, Usopp and Chopper yelling holding a scorpion.

'_Dumbasses.'_

"Luffy-san! That's dangerous! Throw it away!" Vivi yelled right next to her startling poor Mirim.

"No! I'm not going to waste it." Luffy declared stubbornly.

"That's a scorpion! It may be small but its poison is deadly!" Vivi yelled frightened.

"Here Usopp! Want it?" Luffy threw the scorpion at the frightened liar.

"STOP YELLING SO FUCKING EARLY IN THE MORNING!" Mirim yelled and punched the poor rubber captain in the face sending him flying three meters. This made Ace laugh as he also got out of the tent.

"I told you she was cranky in the morning." Then Chopper climbed up on some rocks staring into the distance.

"What's wrong Chopper?" Luffy asked. "Something's coming." The reindeer answered. Ace noticed the change in the air.

"Hm, it looks like the wind is picking up." He muttered.

"Everyone! Take cover behind the rocks!" Vivi suddenly screamed. "A sandstorm is coming!" Ace squinted his eyes a little and noticed she was right.

…

Wait… a sandstorm?

Everyone looked up and saw a sand storm coming. Grabbing Mirim Ace jumped behind the rocks while Usopp grabbed Chopper. Shielding Mirim inside his jacket Ace leaned over her and at the same time pressing her to the rocks they were hiding behind to protect her from the storm.

"It's angry!" She yelled but it was muffled by the storms roar and Ace's jacket. In a matter of seconds the whole camp was buried under the sand and with it its occupants.

The first one to dig himself out was Ace with a big yawn. Right now he damned his narcolepsy. He had fallen asleep in there on top of poor Mirim who already had trouble breathing under the sand. He didn't want to be remembered as the Commander who suffocated his Vice-Commander because he fell asleep. Once he had helped her up he went around digging up the others. The first one he found was a barely conscious Vivi who laid half buried down in the sand. Then Zoro emerged right behind her while Sanji slowly got up with Nami.

"Damn! What the hell was that?" Zoro swore. Those who popped out shoveling all the sand over the others were Usopp, Chopper and their captain Luffy. They decided to break camp right away to avoid further risks with getting caught in a sand storm again.

--

Yet again Luffy tried to persuade Vivi to let them eat and yet again he failed. Ace and Mirim had fallen behind.

"You said something when we were caught in the storm." The green haired girl was startled out of her train of thoughts at Ace's question.

"Yeah… I said it was angry… I felt so much hate and anger in that storm. I've never experienced anything like it." She shook her head before she decided to let it drop.

--

Luffy was exhausted. He had won at rock, paper, and scissors and had to carry the entire luggage to the next outcropping where Vivi had promised they would rest and eat. Suddenly Usopp cried out saying he had spotted an outcropping so Luffy raced past them all with all their food, extra clothes and tents. It didn't take long before he came screaming back without it calling for Chopper. When they arrived at the outcropping they found out Luffy had been tricked by a bunch of birds.

"Hey it's not my fault! The birds outsmarted me!" Luffy defended himself as Sanji grabbed his collar.

"You mean you're dumber than a bird?" The cook growled. The two began to fight but as Zoro was about to end it Ace told him to just let them keep going.

"At times like this, it's better to just let them have it out." Then the birds came walking in with their stuff snickering, if birds can snicker before they took off. Of course Luffy had chased after them and disappeared.

"Excuse me but… does he know the way back?" Mirim asked. Everyone froze. Luffy didn't have a sense of direction. He didn't even know what that meant.

"Guess we've got no choice eh?" Zoro sighed. As much as he hated it, Sanji had to agree with Zoro and both of them stood up to go out looking for him.

"Sorry… my careless little brother needs a lot looking after." Ace apologized but the two only smiled. Suddenly the earth began to tremble terribly and they heard Luffy's wild laughter and some weird animal screeching noises. Suddenly a giant purple reptile emerged from the sand and charged towards Luffy.

"It's a Great Sandora Lizard!" Vivi yelled. "Sandora Lizards are the greatest reptiles in the desert attacking travelers. They have razor sharp fangs and claws but because of their size they hardly uses them!"

"I've gotta admit, that boy does have a talent in attracting trouble." Ace laughed as Mirim rolled around on the ground crying from laughing so much.

"Right! And we've got the scars to prove it." Sanji sighed

"What kind of crap star was he born under to attract so much trouble all the time?" Zoro muttered. Sanji and Zoro wasted no time in running to Luffy's aid and in less than a second they defeated it.

"They didn't have to go that far." Usopp cried anime style.

"Whenever those guys fight I almost feel sorrier for the monsters." Nami said. Just then another one emerged behind them.

"I forgot to tell you, but Sandora Lizards usually hunt in pairs!" Vivi yelled.

"TELL US THESE THINGS!" Everyone yelled. Mirim began recovering from her laughing fits as the lizard proceeded towards them.

"Huh?" Ace looked bored at the lizard.

"ACE-SAN! WATCH OUT!" Vivi and Nami yelled as Ace stood up to face the monstrosity.

"What a pain in the ass." He moaned. "Want me to play with you?" The lizard answered by roaring even more in anger.

"Alright, if that's what you want." The pirate said and jumped entering the lizard's mouth. In the instant the lizard closed its mouth; fire erupted out its nostrils and mouth before the whole creature turned into a pillar of fire.

"Alright! Lunch!" Mirim cried out happily making the four Straw Hat's sweat drop and Ace smirk.

Now they had enough food for another few days if not more and this time they could eat to their hearts content. Now the only question left was what to do with the camel Luffy had brought with him as they were chased by the lizards.

"Now that we have a moment. What's with the camel?"

"Well, it's obviously not a wild one seeing as it has a saddle." Nami pointed out. Chopper went up to the camel and stared at it for a while before he realized where he had seen him before.

"Yeah! It is you!"

"What? You know him?" Luffy asked and Chopper nodded.

"We'll just ride it all the way." Sanji said and Luffy began climbing him but the camel had other plans and bit him.

"He says: I thank you for saving me from the lizards and all that and I will gladly carry you but I'm afraid I don't take male passengers." This of course resulted in Sanji, Luffy and Usopp beating him up but stopped as the camel said something else.

"I'm too macho." Chopper translated and the camel gave a blinding smile. This didn't make things any better. It only made the three even angrier and they continued to beat him up before Nami saved him.

"I'm sorry my crewmates are such idiots. Now what should we call you?" she said and mounted him. Sanji, Luffy and Usopp got in line.

"Idiot." Luffy.

"Moron." Sanji

"Doofus." Usopp.

"Eyelash it is then." Nami.

"Uh… isn't that even worse?" Zoro sweat dropped as Nami rode over to Vivi and helped her up before they left.

"Aw, poor me. One lady with six men. What could happen to me?" Mirim wailed. Of course it was just to tease the others, but Sanji of course went crazy at once.

"Don't worry Mirim-cha~n. I'll protect you." This of course earned him a bonk on the head from Zoro.

"I think she'll manage." Ace smirked and began following the camel which had Nami and Vivi on it.

* * *

Me: End of the fourth chappie. Tell me what you think.


	6. Where'd they go?

Me: The fifth chapter is finally up. Thanks for all the support! And I'm updating this early because LittleAngelYume who asked me to update twice a week. Sorry, no can do but I can update earlier this time and maybe the next.

Disclaimer: I don't own anything. IF I did own anything, I would be rich!

* * *

Nami and Vivi had disappeared on the camel while the rest was left to walk on their own. Of course, not long after they had lost sight of them and were now walking aimlessly around. Until all hell broke loose. Apparently Luffy had eaten some kind of cactus that caused illusions so he thought a tsunami was about to hit them in the middle of the desert and if it had not been for Chopper bringing an tranquilizer he, Sanji, Zoro and Usopp would have been beaten to a bloody pulp by their own captain.

"Come to think of it I haven't seen Ace for a while either." Zoro said.

"Where did he disappear to?" Usopp nagged.

"I bet he got separated from us." Luffy had woken up from his forced sleep and everyone stopped and turned to him.

"Sorry. My big brother can be a problem sometimes." Usopp, Sanji and Zoro began to beat up Luffy yelling that _he_ was the source of problems and that if it hadn't been for him being an moron they wouldn't have had any trouble at all.

--

"Well? Do you see Nami and Vivi yet?" Ace asked. No answer. "Luffy?" He looked up around him and saw no one except Mirim who were humming to herself.

"What?!" He yelled breaking his companion out of her train of thought.

"What is it?" "Where are the others?" Ace turned everywhere trying to locate their comrades. Mirim did too and only then noticed that they were alone.

"Aw screw this. If we continue forward we'll surely find them." Ace muttered and continued forward with Mirim trailing right behind him.

"I wonder how we could have lost the others?" Mirim thought out loud.

"Yeah I do too since you actually were watching where we were going!" the Commander hissed.

"Well excuse me. Seeing as you're the Commander I thought you paid attention." There was a short silence before both burst out laughing. Suddenly Ace shut up and looked around.

"Strange. Though I heard something?" he asked bewildered. Mirim had heard it too and was also looking around but couldn't see anything. Suddenly a pillar of sand shot up and a giant pink scorpion glared down at them and began threatening them with its claws and showed them its great spike on his tail. Both of them just stared up at it dumbly before the scorpion advanced towards them. Then Ace glared too.

"You asked for it." He said calmly. "Think we can eat it?" Mirim smirked and whipped out her daggers. The scorpion began having second thoughts about these two but suddenly decided that it was bigger than them, surely it was stronger than them too.

--

"Can't say I didn't warn you." Ace muttered as he and walked away from the fried corpse of the scorpion.

"Why the hell can't we eat it? You freaking fried it already." Mirim whined.

"Scorpions are poisonous." Ace replied flatly and then stopped. Mirim turned her eyes from her commander to what had decided to stand in their way. She stared at a purple lizard and noticed that as soon as Ace walked one step to the side the lizard followed. This went on for quite some while until Ace had had enough. While his eye was twitching in annoyance he glared at the lizard.

"You want to get in my way too pal?" The lizard looked over his head and saw the still smoking hot scorpion and began crying. Unlike her commander she pitied it and went up to it.

"Aw you poor thing. Commander is too hard on you." She clapped its head.

"He was the one who wouldn't get out of the way!" Ace defended himself.

"Yeah yeah whatever you say."

--

It was beginning to get dark outside. The sun was already way down. Riding on the small purple lizard Ace and Mirim looked around.

"LUFFY! WHERE ARE YOU?!" Ace yelled out angrily.

"It's getting dark. Let's just rest for now." Mirim said and jumped down. As soon as Ace also had gotten off she gently forced the lizard to the ground before lying down leaning on it.

"Come one Commander." She patted her hand on the ground right next to her.

"I absolutely refuse to cuddle to that thing." He said stubbornly.

"But then I'll freeze." She pouted. He stood still a few minutes before he sighed and sat down besides her providing the warmth she needed since they had no tents.

"Nobody, and I mean _nobody_, will get to know this." He growled making her giggle. "I mean it!"

* * *

Thanks for reading and be sure to review too ^^ You will make us very happy indeed and Ace and Mirim will maybe finally find the others.

Mirim/Ace: REVIEW GOD DAMNIT!


	7. Fakes? There you are!

Me: Alright, since the last chapter was so short, I've decided to upload this one too so chapter six is here! Next chapter will come, not this Saturday but the next. Thank you all of you who have given me the thumbs up on this story. Oh and I'm sure you have noticed that Mirim has a big mouth but she WAS raised by a bunch of pirates you know.

Disclaimer: Don't own even a part of the series… except my Mirim!

* * *

"Oi! Commander! Is that a village?" Ace looked up and saw indeed a village. He hit the lizard over the head and it hastened its steps (making Mirim scold him for animal abuse) and in no time they were in the village. They asked for the village head's house and as soon as they got the directions they hurried over. They didn't bother ringing and found themselves just walking in and up the stairs but stopped as they heard someone conversing inside.

"It's an honor to have the Rebel Army staying in our village. Ever since you came, Kamyu-sama the attacks on the village had stopped." They heard a joyful laugh inside. Both of them stiffened.

'_The Rebel Army?' _Mirim thought. _'Then Vivi-chan doesn't have to look anymore!'_

"Well yeah, anyone who tries to mess with us would have to be pretty stupid." They heard another man who they guessed Kamyu was say. "Sonchou, just leave everything to us!" they heard this Kamyu laugh.

"So true so true! But I've heard that the battle between the Rebel Army and the Royal Army is drawing near." The Sonchou said. "Wouldn't it be a problem for you to be held back here?"

"We can eat all we want here. I don't want to-"they heard a third voice but he was abruptly cut off.

"Well that is that and this is this." Kamyu laughed nervously. "Even if we're called the 'Rebel' Army we haven't totally turned our back on the King yet."

"Yes! The people in this village still have complete trust in the King. We were thinking we should deal with things as they come." The Sonchou said again.

"Don't worry about it. Leave it to us. We've thought of nothing else while we've been protecting your village. But in exchange, don't forget the sake and food." Kamyu said cockily.

"Yes of course." The Sonchou exclaimed. "Well then, I'll excuse myself for now." Then they heard someone coming towards the door. Hastily they hid themselves and watched a rather short but broad man walk out the doors.

The two pirates snuck in and heard that the people that called themselves the Rebel Army were fakes who were only using the village.

Then a fourth man came running in yelling something about sand pirates. While three of them began weighting the options they had, Kamyu who seemed to be their leader said that they would run and as they walked out they encountered the purple lizard .

"You guys sure got guts calling yourself the Rebel Army with that cowardly attitude. For four big guys you are doing something awfully small." Ace said as he ate the food the fake Rebel Army just abandoned.

"What do you expect? They're fakes who use other people names to be looked upon as strong. They make this sake taste sour." Mirim said and downed a bottle of sake before reaching for another one.

"Who the hell are you? Mind your own business! When did you get in here?" the tall one growled and grabbed his sword.

"Food thieves!" The short one of them cried. Mirim slammed her second empty bottle on the table and smirked at them.

"What… did you say?" she said in a dangerously low tone as the three got ready to take the pirates down.

"Did you just insult my Vice-Commander?" Ace narrowed his eyes. In no time flat the three were beaten up and stuck through the wall as the two continued to eat and drink.

"Technically you're the food thief. I'm just drinking some sake." Mirim reached for her third one.

"They said _thieves,_ not thief." Ace mumbled with his mouth full of food. The leader just stared at them unbelievingly before he got down on his hands and knees and bowed low.

"I beg your forgiveness!" he suddenly exclaimed. "As you can see, we're no match for the Sand Pirates. We need you to fight them for us!" he begged.

"Commander?" Mirim downed another bottle.

"Well, I guess we could help you out. On one condition though…" Ace smirked. Kamyu looked up with hope in his eyes.

"Yes, whatever you want!"

--

"Commander that was quite… I don't know evil of you?" Mirim giggled as they rode the on their lizard with a lot of food with them.

"They deserved it. Its they who're using the village." Ace said carelessly before he squinted his eyes.

"Is that Luffy? It is! LUFFY!" he bellowed and got their attention immediately.

"What the hell is that?" Luffy asked pointing at the lizard the two were riding on. Mirim shrugged.

"So you're the Sand Pirates they were talking about." Ace laughed.

"If you're looking for the Sand Pirates? They just left." Luffy frowned.

"Yeah? Well whatever, it's no biggie." Ace said like he never cared anyway. "You want food and water? Because I've to plenty of both!" He exclaimed and showed them the supplies the fake Rebel Army had given him.

"Um, Ace-san, Mirim-san… I don't think you could have been carrying enough money to pay for all that…" Vivi began nervously and become even more nervous when both stared her down.

"Please don't say you stole it from that village."

"What do you expect? We're pirates but-" Mirim grinned as Ace ended her sentence.

"But that's not our style. We got it from the Rebel Army." Vivi gasped.

"The Rebel Army?!" She cried making Chopper and Luffy spill the water they were drinking.

"Well, maybe fake Rebel Soldiers would be a more precise description." Ace chuckled.

"What do you mean by 'fakes'?" Nami asked.

"They're calling themselves the Rebel Army and are acting as bodyguards for the village. The villagers were so grateful they didn't think twice about it. They're really just some wandering hooligans." Mirim scoffed.

"But why be bodyguards?" Nami asked. "Wouldn't they be discovered right away when bandits would come?"

"It seems whenever thieves heard the name of the Rebel Army, they ran off without starting a confrontation." Ace shrugged.

"The Rebel Army isn't just a bunch of hooligans, or a decorative symbol to be displayed." Vivi bit out angrily.

"Vivi-chan, should we show those guys a thing or two?" Sanji asked.

"Well, as far as using the villagers as their prey, thieves and this fake Rebel Army aren't much different." Ace said.

"But the village has been at peace since the fakes came along." Mirim told them.

"But don't you want to beat them to a bloody pulp? Try look at this from Vivi's point of view." Sanji said staring at Ace completely forgetting to argue with Mirim which maybe would have been a good thing. He would never been able to look at her before turning into a puddle of drool.

"Well Vivi can do whatever she wants. I was just sharing my thoughts on the subject." Ace defended himself.

"You don't have to stick up for those shitty bastards!" Sanji growled.

"I'm not sticking up for them. I just know you guys are in a hurry to get going, that's all." Ace groaned and rubbed his head before Mirim moved between the two.

"Please, Sanji-kun don't argue with my commander anymore." She said and gave him the puppy eyes which turned both his eye and eyebrow into heart shapes.

"The country is in no condition to keep an eye on every single village right now." Vivi blurted out. "The best thing for the individual villages to do is to maintain peace by themselves. But that does not mean I will let them go like this." She turned to look at every last one of them.

"Can you help me out?" The Strawhat crew and the two Whitebeard pirates smirked.

--

"A-aniki, are you serious?" the tallest of them asked.

"Pinhead, there's no way Aniki can be serious!" the smallest of the group said.

"Just shut the hell up! Once we set foot outside the village we'll run in the opposite direction of the pirates. There's no other choice if we want to stay alive, is there?" Kamyu said in despair.

"He's right." The tall guy agreed.

The four had unfortunately not noticed Mirim and Ace standing there in the shadows and heard their conversation. Smirking to each other they walked away to warn Luffy and the others.

--

Now they stood upon the gates and watched as the group entered with the villager's right behind them. They opened the gates and ran out only to stop short when they saw Luffy. Then they turned left but there Sanji and Usopp stood. Then they turned right but yet again their road was blocked by Zoro and Chopper in his human form.

"You know, when the sun is shadowing his face Luffy looks quite frightening." Mirim whispered to Ace who nodded.

"He's got it from me." The commander smirked making Mirim roll her eyes.

"Who the hell are you? Rebels was it?" Luffy growled with a deep voice. It certainly was not his.

"Don't tell me he got this from you too?" Mirim whispered disbelievingly.

"Nope. He was like this when we were kids too. Shit, the villagers are coming." Both of them jumped off and hid behind the doors.

"Oi! So you are rebels?" Luffy barked.

"Well, you see…" Kamyu began hesitantly but then the villagers interrupted.

"Just you wait pirates! These honorable Rebel Soldiers will take you down!" The Sonchou yelled.

"Shut up! You don't make this any better!" Kamyu yelled crying anime tears and the Sonchou apologized and turned silent.

"Aniki I'm scared. What are we gonna do?" they asked their leader.

"Hey, you guys." Ace called out. The four began looking around whispering.

"Ace-sama! Please save us!" they whispered.

"Na-ah, this is _your_ fight. Try getting through it by yourselves." Mirim teased.

"Mirim-sama! But that's impossible, we're just fakes…" the leader whimpered.

"If you call yourself a man, suck it up." Mirim hissed and would have gone out there to beat the crap out of them if it had not been for Ace covering her mouth and holding her back.

"She's right. How long are you planning on acting like a coward? You act as fake soldiers, at least act like a real man." The leader froze before he stared Luffy right in the eye.

"We'll just have to fake it like the fakes we are." He mumbled to the others.

"Hey you bastards! We're not the only rebels here! Here in this village, are 100 million of our nakama!" the leader yelled as high as he could.

"Oi, oi. Even a kid could come up with a better lie." Usopp said beside Sanji.

"WHAT? 100 million?!" Luffy yelled making Ace and Mirim face fault on top of each other.

"Would anyone believe that?!" Sanji and Usopp yelled at their captain.

"How stupid is your brother?" Mirim hissed at Ace.

"Even I thought he wasn't this stupid!" Ace hissed back lifting himself up from Mirim and then helped her up.

"Oi! How dare you trick me?" Luffy yelled and lifted his fist.

"Gomu gomu no PISTOL!" Luffy yelled and his arm stretched and hit the leader right in the face sending him flying past Ace and Mirim who hid behind the doors so as not to be seen. Luffy grinned and walked forward and with the sun shadowing half of his face he looked quite malicious. He slowly got in front of the other 'rebels' and cracked his knuckles grinning even more madly before he reached out for the three others only he never got to them because their leader had grabbed his hand.

"We may be just a bunch of fakes, but I want to be strong, like the heroes I saw that day." With that he managed to get his comrades with him and together they readied themselves for battle and their leader punched Luffy in the face with all his might making him fall down on the ground.

The others were shocked that Luffy couldn't catch that punch and was about to attack themselves when they were all faced with each of the fakes as they all began saying that they also wanted to be stronger and protect this village even if it meant their deaths.

Usopp whispered something to Sanji and they grabbed onto Luffy and began running away.

"Shitheads! Damn you Rebel Army!" Sanji half laughed half yelled.

"I've never seen such strong looking rebels in my life!" Usopp yelled behind him and this was a lie people actually believed.

"I… just can't bring myself to say it…" Zoro blushed in shame as he followed Usopp. Chopper though had no problem.

"Wait for me! Don't leave me behind to fight alone!" This left the fake rebels stunned before the villagers began cheering and screaming behind them.

"Seems like our job here is done eh?" Mirim grinned.

"Indeed."

"Wait. Ain't that our lizard?" Mirim pointed behind the fakes and sure it was. It glanced at them before it took off running.

"Damn that thing!" Ace began to curse but Mirim grabbed the back of his collar and ran out of the gates, laughing as she passed the stunned 'rebels'.

"Oi! Luffy!" Ace yelled as they caught up with the running Straw Hat crew

"Oh Ace!" "How long are you guys planning to run for?" Ace yelled. "The act's over, right?"

"Y'know, people who throw away their lives are scary!" Zoro shouted with Chopper on his head.

"I see." Ace replied as Luffy began laughing his ass off.

* * *

Sonchou – title for village headman.


	8. The Pirates and the Scorpions

Me: OMG I'm _so_ sorry I forgot to update yesterday but here's the seventh chapter! In the last chapter I got a review that said I only followed the plot putting in a few sentences and a character. I'm glad you think I could do better and don't worry. It's only the beginning. It's not like that all the way through.

Dislcaimer: I own nothing besides Mirim-cha~n!

Mirim: You ain't TWP! You're Sanji.

Sanji: *jumps out of costume and charge towards Mirim* Indeed I am Mirim-cha~n!

Ace: *Kicks him into outer space* Where is TWP?

TWP: *Tied up and gagged in her closet*

* * *

The days were getting hotter. Now everyone had trouble with the heat, and not only Chopper, Luffy and Usopp. Vivi who was born in the country had problems with the heat now. Even Ace who is fire itself had problems. Suddenly Usopp and Luffy began to quarrel about the water.

"So what? This guy's gonna drink too!" Luffy pointed at Sanji.

"I'm saving this water to when Nami-san and Vivi-chan tells me that their thirsty! This way I'll have it ready right away!" Hearts began to appear around Sanji as he thought about it.

"Aah, the heat is getting to me. Does anyone have any water I can drink?" Mirim exclaimed and held a hand over her forehead as if she was on her way to pass out. It didn't take Sanji even a second to hurry over to Mirim with his bottle.

"Here, Mirim-chan. Have a little of this." He said with a dark gentleman tone and handed her his bottle.

"Thank you Sanji-kun." She smiled and drank a little of it before handing it back. Then she smiled seductively and grazed her hand over his cheek.

"Thank you so very much." She murmured leaving him in a puddle of drool. It kind of angered Ace that she would act like that to Sanji though he didn't know why. He wasn't jealous or anything.

_'Must be the heat.'_ he thought.

"Something wrong Commander?" Mirim asked and he shook his head.

"It's only the heat getting too me." He muttered and continued.

"I guess I should tell you about the Rebel Army." They heard Vivi say. "Eleven years ago when I was a kid, a boy came to my father and asked for rain for his village. The boy's name was Kohza. Though father couldn't do anything to help he offered both Kohza and his father to stay in the palace for a while. Though Kohza's father was happy that my father had seen mercy on his son Kohza was angry." She became silent as she remembered the day.

"Vivi-chan?" Nami asked which shook the princess out of her trance.

"Sorry. Kohza only wanted to help his village, not himself so of course he was angry. When I met him… we fought." She giggled as she remembered the day. "But after that, we became good friends. He was the leader of the Suna Suna clan as they called themselves at that time and I became the sub-leader. We had so much fun until one day… Some bandits wanted to kidnap me and get a ransom. Of course, Kohza and the rest of the Suna Suna clan would not allow it, so they attacked with sticks and clubs telling me to run. I didn't want to but in the end I was forced to."

"What happened?" Usopp asked.

"OOOH! What's this?!" they heard Luffy yell. Everyone turned to see what he was doing and saw him poke something red with a stick.

"Commander… isn't that the tail of a scorpion?" Mirim asked with a sweat drop. "Oh bugger…" With a roar a giant dark purple scorpion flew up from the sand with Luffy on top of it.

"WOW!" the rubber man exclaimed; his expression showing that he thought this was awesome. "This isn't the time!" Mirim and Ace yelled simultaneously. The scorpion readied it's stinger but before it even could attack Sanji, Zoro and Chopper began beating it up.

"Ah to hell with it. I want to too!" Mirim exclaimed and jumped into the brawl stabbing the scorpion in the eye with one of her daggers making it roar in pain and throw her up in the air before attacking her with its tail.

"WHOOA!" She cried and grabbed the tail and clung to it for her dear life. And while Ace enjoyed the show Usopp was freaking out. No one noticed Vivi and Nami continuing the story and leaving them behind.

"They almost had me and Kohza almost got killed if it wasn't for my father and Igaram showing up. Of course after that day, we parted ways. Kohza went to another village that father had given them while I stayed back to become a princess."

"I see. This Kohza friend of yours was a good guy." Nami said. "But what has that to do with the Rebel Army?" she asked puzzled.

"The leader of the Rebel Army is Kohza."

"Namis-swan! Vivi-chan! Want some?" Sanji ran up to them with a scorpion claw making the two girls scream.

"Mm this desert shrimp is good!" Luffy exclaimed only to be pushed away by Usopp.

"It's a desert scorpion, not a shrimp!" Luffy fell over the remains of the scorpion.

"Waaah I can't eat any more!"

"I CAN'T BELIEVE YOU GUYS! QUIT SCREWING AROUND! EYELASH, WE'RE LEAVING!" Nami screamed pissed off and they left the others behind.

"What's up with her?" Luffy asked.

"Well, if you had paid attention to Vivi's story then maybe, just maybe, they wouldn't be mad."

"You didn't pay attention either did you?" Ace whispered into her ear. "Nope." Everyone, except Sanji, stared at her.

"What? I was riding its tail!" She held up her hands in defense.

"Yeah that was so cool! I wanted to do that!" Everyone sweatdropped by Luffy's remark as he glared at her.

"Tell you what, next time we find one, you can do that alright?" Mirim told him which earned her a cry of joy before Luffy ran around poking everything that poked out of the sand before he disappeared over a sand hill.

"What's that sound?" Ace asked and looked around with the others before they noticed that the sound came from where Luffy had just disappeared to.

"Don't tell me-" Usopp never got to finish his sentence as Luffy appeared over the hill laughing before stopping beside his brother.

"Now there's enough for all of us." He laughed at the others horrified expressions.

"Don't tell me you-" but just then six giant scorpions came thundering over the hill.

"LUFFY!"

* * *

Me: And the guys just had to ruin the dramatic moment. Anyway read and review!


	9. Scorpion

Me: The eight chapter. Nothing new happening? Maybe? Can't remember. Anyways enjoy this chappie. And I have decided that the next chapter won't come up until I have at least 14 reviews.

Oh and sorry for the lateness but didn't want to upload the document -.-

* * *

"Oi, wake up." That was what Mirim woke up to next morning. That and that Ace was shaking her and was a little too close to her face. With a surprised yelp she started her day with dealing her commander an uppercut.

"Oh crap! Sorry Commander. I'm really really sorry!" she half shouted as she tried to bring him back from unconsciousness.

"Hahahaha Ace got owned by a girl." She turned and saw Luffy and Usopp rolling around on the ground laughing. Suddenly a small wave of sand half buried them.

"What was that?" Mirim shrugged. "The wind maybe?" Then Ace began to stir.

"Ah Commander. Are you alright?" she asked.

"I learned something new today…" he whispered. Mirim leaned in closer as to hear what he was saying.

"Never wake you up unless I'm at least one meter away from you."

BONK

"Ouch!" "Moron." Mirim stuck out her tongue. Then he produced two plates with breakfast and two cups with water.

"This was what I woke you up for though." He said and handed her her plate and cup. It was a wonder that he had not spilled it all when she punched him.

"Sorry." She said again and followed up him up on a rock in the shade and began to eat. When they were almost finished Mirim looked around.

"What is it?" Ace asked after he swallowed his food.

"I feel like we're being watched… It creeps me out."

"Seconds! Seconds!" Luffy and Usopp yelled only to get kicked in the face by their cook.

"Shut up. That had enough calories in it." Of course Luffy don't listen to such things and grabbed some of Zoro's food. Soon it became a fight between the four men.

"Why does every meal turn out like this?" Vivi asked depressed. "Don't look at them." Nami said. Vivi turned to look at Ace and Mirim before she leaned in closer to Nami.

"Look. Ace-san has finished eating and he's cleaning his fork and plate." The blue haired princess whispered to the navigator.

"You're right. He sure is different than his nincompoop younger brother. Makes me think it is hope for Luffy." Nami sighed as they turned their attention back to the four fighting over food.

"But, with his good manners, you'd never suspect that he has such an incredible bounty on his head." Surprised Vivi turned to Nami.

"Ace-san has a bounty?"

"I think someone said it was enough to make bounty hunters over the whole world hell bent on catching him." Nami said as she thought back to her thieving days. "Member of the Whitebeard pirates, Fire Fist Ace. Hearing that name makes pirates everywhere tremble and since both Ace-san and Mirim-san who also has such a high bounty is searching for this Blackbeard he must be quite a vicious character. Blackbeard… A nakama killing traitor… It looks like they plan on hunting him down to the end of the world, Ace-san and Mirim-san."

"Nami." Vivi whispered and gained the navigator's full attention. "Don't you think they look cute together?" she asked and secretly pointed at Ace and Mirim. Nami turned and saw Mirim playfully punching Ace in the shoulder which resulted in him tickling her side making her fall on her back with him following to continue the torture. Mirim had always been extremely ticklish so she begged for mercy almost at once.

"Now that you say it, they do. And they do look really comfortable together too." Suddenly Mirim began staring at them and the two girls felt as though they were busted. Smiling nervously they went back to their food and Mirim got back up after finally pushing Ace away.

"Whoa awesome! The meat is talking and running away!" Luffy yelled and ran after the 'floating meat'.

"Is he stupid?" Mirim sweat dropped but none the less followed the others.

--

Unlike Luffy who ran off in a random direction, Mirim and Ace actually found the food thieves first.

"Is it good, Chip? Our first meal in ten days." The oldest looking boy asked as the younger one took a bite of it. The younger boy, Chip, nodded and handed the older one the meat.

"We never had any meat out in the badlands." The older one said and was about to dig in too.

"Ah the badlands. So that's where you two are from huh?" Ace's amused voice rang out. The two children turned frightened to him. Ace squatted down while Mirim casually leaned both arms over each of his shoulders smiling warmly at the two kids. "Smells good. You enjoying it?" Ace's voice was not amused any more, rather it was cold.

"Who are you?" the older boy yelled while keeping his younger brother behind him. "We won't give you back the food!" Chip yelled frightened. Ace still stared coldly at them.

"Commander, they're just kids." Mirim whispered so only he could hear. Suddenly the older one pointed a gun at them.

"One move and you're a dead man!" he threatened but he was trembling so terribly that the threat felt empty. Mirim straightened up shocked.

'_Kids with guns? What the hell?!'_ she thought as Ace chuckled darkly.

"As a general rule I'm not fond of people pointing guns at my face." He smirked wickedly.

"Bro'! Have you really shot it before?" Chip asked weakly beside his brother. "Is the bullet really going to come out?"

"H-how would I know?" the older brother replied hysterically. "W-wait I'll just…" the boy trailed off and pulled the trigger. Chip though threw himself over his brother's arms and managed to slightly alter the aim although now it was aiming right at Mirim. Ace grabbed a rock and threw it at the stone but just in case he didn't manage to hit the bullet he shielded Mirim. Fortunately for him he managed to hit the bullet.

"You're playing a dangerous game kid." Ace said as he towered over the two boys. "Never draw on someone unless you can hit your mark." He said coolly. The siblings huddled together under his harsh eyes.

"Commander…" Mirim hissed angrily.

"Who're they?" the rest of the Straw Hat crew except their captain came up behind them. Suddenly the oldest boy ran up to them and begged Ace to find and capture a man for them.

"If you catch him I'll give you one million beri!" the boy yelled. "I can't pay you now, but when I grow up, I promise I'll pay you!" he yelled. "Find this man!" he gave Ace a photo.

--

"Following him, I and my brother have journeyed all the way from the badlands." The crew had finally managed to calm the two children down. Ace himself was rather surprised that the kids had travelled that far looking for this man but he thought himself lucky that someone knew he was around.

"We need more details. What's his name?" Usopp asked. "Scorpion. A bounty hunter." The boy replied.

"Why are you two following a bounty hunter?" Nami wanted to know. The siblings looked quite depressed when she asked that.

"I have business with him as well." Ace said out of nowhere. "A man who defeated Blackbeard is in Yuba. He goes by the name of Scorpion." Ace said. Everyone looked at him questionably.

"The only reason I and Commander are heading for Yuba is to meet this guy." Mirim explained.

"But Ace! Do you really think this Scorpion guy defeated Blackbeard?" Usopp asked.

"I'm not sure. Only way for to find out is to meet him face to face." Ace drawled.

"Ace? Fire Fist Ace?" the siblings asked.

"Hm… someone's coming." Mirim told everyone as Ace stood up. "Two men and one bird." He muttered. Then Scorpion came up on the top of the sand hill sitting on an ostrich.

"There you are, Fire Fist Ace. Oh and Mirim the Reaper too." Scorpion exclaimed. "I am Scorpion. The indomitable hero!I have traveled from afar to challenge you. This will be a true battle!" he yelled triumphantly.

"So he is Scorpion." Vivi said to herself.

"Yo! Is everyone here?" Luffy exclaimed and appeared behind Scorpion.

"Luffy?!" the whole crew yelled surprised. "What the hell are you doing over there?!" They were angry but Ace only smirked coolly at Scorpion and so did Mirim which made the bounty hunter nervous.

"Too bad for you, I'm lucky in a fight! Your days of roaring bravely on the seas end today!" he shouted. Suddenly Luffy began laughing behind him. Mirim glanced at her commander and then her tough act went straight to hell.

"Commander is just too cool!" she exclaimed and half fainted.

"DON'T FAINT!" The Straw Hat crew yelled angrily and she hurried back on her feet and began acting cool and cold again. Everyone just sweat dropped.

"Ace! A true battle! Don't pull any punches!" he called. "I wasn't planning to!" Ace yelled back annoyed. "But before we fight there is something I wanna know. Get out of the way Luffy." Ace called.

'_Hm? He looks afraid. He can't have defeated Teach. He can't be stupid enough to really challenge Commander.'_ Mirim thought to herself.

"Here I come, Fire Fist Ace!" Scorpion declared and charged towards them.

'_On second thought…'_ she sweat dropped as Ace leaped out on open ground away from the others.

"Take this!" the bounty hunter yelled and shot a net at Ace which he easily deflected with his fire. The net flew back and was now scorching hot as it fell on top of its owner. With a bunch of smoking wounds Scorpion got to his feet slowly and smirked.

"I guess I should be thankful. If defeating you would be so easy it wouldn't be much of a victory!" he laughed.

"Yeah? Well you have some skills yourself." Ace smirked too. "The Fight of Hell starts now!" Scorpion declared. "Popo! My Prescoracci Rifle!" The ostrich came running over with a tiny tube that the man aimed right at Ace.

"Pressurized Corrosive Acid Rifle!" the man yelled. "With this, I'll shoot pressurized acid into your body!" He charged forward and shot the acid towards Ace who had not lost his smirk. The young commander leaped over Scorpion so as not to endanger the others seeing as the acid had smashed the stone behind Ace to pieces.

Once Ace landed he charged towards Scorpion who shot at him multiple times but Ace dodged them all before he punched him in the stomach, not with too much force but it still made the older man collapse and fall down a sand hill.

"It wasn't much of a fight." Mirim sighed. "It was a nice try but you never stood a chance my friend." Usopp shrugged.

"I suspected as much. You lied about beating Blackbeard didn't you? You figured using his name would drag me out in the open, am I right?" Ace asked though he already knew the answer.

"I get it! He knew that Commander was chasing Blackbeard!" Mirim slammed her fist in her palm.

"Exactly. Not a bad idea was it?" Scorpion chuckled. "We've been evenly matched until now. It's time for me to get serious!"

"Just leave it be Commander. He was a false lead." Mirim appeared beside Ace.

"Yeah, but maybe he has some information." Ace argued.

"That's enough! That's enough dad!" The two Whitebeard pirates turned towards the two kids and watched as the two ran past them and down to Scorpion.

"You're no match for him! That's Fire Fist Ace!" the older brother, now known as Dip, cried.

"At least the kids got a brain that's working." Mirim said making Ace sweat drop.

"Ahem!" Mirim cleared her throat to get their attention. "It's nice with a family reunion and all, but if you don't have any information on Blackbeard, we're leaving!" She said sourly and walked away.

"Oi! Mirim-san! That was too harsh!" Nami called angrily but Mirim just walked right past her not even acknowledging her.

A loud boom made her turn though and she watched as Scorpions bullet hit the pillar of rock behind him and his sons. Wasting no time she ran past everyone and jumped in front of Scorpion who hid his two sons under him as the rocks fell towards them.

"MIRIM!" Ace yelled truly concerned this time as she narrowed her eyes in determination.

"KAZE!" She yelled and held her hands up as a powerful tornado appeared just above her hands keeping the rocks in place.

"WOW!" Luffy yelled.

"What kind of power has she?" Nami yelled as the wind picked up and began to blow the sand around them up making it hard for anyone to see.

"It must be some kind of Devil Fruit power!" Zoro yelled as he began to gather everyone in the crew. "Wait! Where's Ace-san?" Nami yelled.

--

Mirim kneeled, struggling to keep up the tornado. It was hard to make the wind strong enough to keep away several falling rocks as big as these. Finally she fell down on both knees, her arms holding her own body up and the tornado disappeared. The rocks hovered over them and though Scorpion and his family thought they were safe Mirim knew otherwise.

"Shit… RUN!" she cried but it was too late. The rocks came crumbling down again and this time she couldn't stop them.

'_Live every day without regret…'_ She closed her eyes ready to feel the rocks bury her.

"HIKEN!" A giant fire ball crashed into the falling rocks and the remains of the rock pillar pushing them all in the opposite direction than the one they were falling and into the pillar making them fall on the other side saving them all in the nick of time. Mirim stared in awe at the panting Ace.

"Commander…" She breathed as he slid down the sand hill.

"Mirim! Are you alright?" he asked slightly hysterical kneeling in front of her as he grabbed her shoulders and looked her over to see if she was hurt. She laid her hands atop of his to reassure him.

"Y-yeah, but Commander… That fire ball, it was bigger than normal… you're panting." She whispered worriedly.

"Hey! You guys alright?" Sanji asked as he and Luffy ran over to the Scorpion family.

"Yeah, we're alright. What about the girl?"

"She's alright. Not a scratch." Sanji smiled.

"Commander… are you alright?" Mirim whispered as Ace still did not stop trembling.

"Yeah… I'm fine…" he panted. "No you're not!" she hissed. "That fire ball was much greater than usual! It completely drained you!" He smiled.

"What kind of Commander can't protect his Vice-Commander?" The sound of skin hitting skin was heard. Every one turned to them. Ace had a rather shocked expression on his face, sitting down on the ground holding a hand over his cheek as a red mark began to show itself on said cheek. Mirim's eyes were shielded by her bangs but her arm was still upright looking as if she just had hit him.

"You idiot! It's the other way…" she fainted, her voice muffled by his shoulder. He smiled and embraced her.

"Yeah yeah. I know." He stroked her hair gently.

--

"Alright then." Ace said as he grabbed his bag.

"You're not really going to leave us are you Ace-san?" Chopper asked sadly. Ace nodded.

"Yep. Seeing as it's confirmed that Blackbeard isn't in Alabasta there's no reason for us to stick around."

"Then Mirim-chan can stay right?" Sanji asked hopefully but was crushed when she shook her head.

"I've got to return to papa. He only allowed me to travel with the Commander for a month. Someone has to look after the second division." Mirim grinned.

"Where are you planning on going now?" Zoro asked Ace while Sanji lay on the ground sulking.

"Scorpion told me some guy in the West saw him. I'm gonna try looking there. Luffy." He said as he got something from his pocket and threw it to his brother who stared at it puzzled.

"Do yourself a favor and hang on to that." Ace told him. "What? It's just a scrap of paper." Luffy said.

"That scrap of paper will let us meet again." Silence. "Don't want it?" Ace asked.

"No. I do." Luffy answered.

"It's perfectly natural for a guy to be worried about his bumbling kid brother right?" He sounded almost embarrassed about admitting he was worried for Luffy "He's probably going to keep burning your hands too." He told the crew. "Please take care of him for me."

"Luffy, the next time we meet will be at the Pirates Summit." "Okay!" Luffy agreed. "Come to the top." Ace said.

"Commander, no long-tearful farewell here." Mirim whispered.

Suddenly Scorpions kids yelled out for them, making every one turn their attention towards them giving Ace and Mirim the opportunity to slip away silently.

--

"This is as far as I'm going with you Commander." Mirim said as she stopped.

"Yeah. Glad that you came with me this far though." Ace grinned but was rather surprised when Mirim hugged him.

"Be careful okay? I don't want to lose another nakama." She murmured.

"Don't worry. Tell pops I'll be back soon." The girl nodded and took a few steps back.

"Kaze." She whispered and turned into nothing. A gust of wind told him though, that she had left.

* * *

Kaze – Wind

Hiken – Fire fist


	10. Whitebeard and Red hair

Me: Alright. Chapter 8 part 2! Yeah bet you didn't see that one coming.

Ran (younger sister) : *Whisper in TWP's ear*

Me: *Check last chapters name* Oh… You're right. Sorry about that. You knew it would come *Sweat drop*

Even so I'm a little disappointed that I have 12 reviews and not 14. That hurt. But I'll update anyway since I gained a few. But please, don't just favorite and all that. Review! That's what authors want the most!

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

* * *

"Captain! He's on his way!" Mirim woke up to the crews yelling. She was quite annoyed seeing as she had travelled back to the Moby Dick without stop.

'_They better have a good reason for this ruckus.' _ Groggily she got to her feet and went over to her closet. There she found a black tank top that covered just above her belly button and a pair of mini shorts. On the top there was a sentence; Boss? Pf, I'm second in command! Hell Yeah! With white bold letters. As she entered the deck the crew began to gather behind and around Whitebeard. Yawning she walked up to Marco and Jozu.

"What's going on?" She asked and sat down beside Jozu. "Red-Hair is coming." Jozu answered annoyed.

"Shanks? What does he want?" She asked confused. "Something about Ace." Marco answered.

"Captain! We're receiving Red-Hair!" a random pirate yelled. Everyone turned their attention to Whitebeard who was downing sake.

"Um… Didn't the doctor ban papa from drinking?" Mirim whispered to Marco. Everyone who heard her sweat dropped. That was true.

"Oh well. The weak ones stay back." Marco said lazily as he got up and began shooing the newbie's away. "You can't handle that person." They heard Shanks' steps as he climbed the stairs.

"What do you mean by 'you can't handle that person'?" a random newbie asked.

"It doesn't matter, just go inside." Marco sighed as one by one the weaker pirates collapsed. Some of them freaked out.

"Don't worry. They're just unconscious!" Marco called.

"With only a half-assed resolution you can't even retain consciousness in front of that man." Jozu frowned as Shanks came to their view and then all the remaining conscious pirates collapsed too.

"He does a grand entrance as usual." Mirim grinned as Marco sat down on the fence beside her.

"He has an impressive spirit." Jozu added as the whole ship trembled under him.

"Excuse me. I had to be a little threat since it's an enemy ship." The red head smirked.

"Just seeing your face makes the wounds given by that bastard ache again." Whitebeard scoffed.

"I've brought some healing water: I've got no intention to fight. There's something I want to talk with you about." Shanks told him not bothering to react to the insult.

"Is that all that the man who came here to show his spirit says?" Whitebeard laughed.

"Oi! Red-Hair! Bastard look at what you did!" Marco called gesturing to the unconscious pirates. Shanks turned to him.

"Oh! You're the first division commander, Marco, right?" Shanks asked. "Won't you join my crew?"

"Shut up!" Marco yelled red faced as Mirim burst out laughing.

"And you're the second division vice-commander, Mirim. Will you join me then?" Mirim stopped laughing but still smiled.

"Why would you want me with you?" She asked innocently.

"You're a cute lady." Was the simple answer. The air around them turned cold as ever last one of the Whitebeard pirates including Whitebeard glared at him, daring him to try any more.

"Thanks for the compliment, but I don't think it would be approved." Mirim grinned and Shanks smiled back.

"Old man, should we…?" Jozu asked and Whitebeard nodded. "Yeah, it appears this isn't war."

"Neh, Marco-nii, Jozu-nii. Let's go drink!" Mirim shouted and ran towards the lower deck.

"O-oi! You haven't eaten yet!" Marco and Jozu's 'older brother' instinct took over and they ran after her.

As the girl ran inside the ship with the two following another person climbed silently up the shipside and heard the two yonkou's conversation without them noticing.

--

"What's going on?" Mirim, Marco and Jozu went up and stood beside the rest of the crew.

"The old man is laughing." A pirate said scared.

"Leave Blackbeard alone? His crime is something that should never occur on a pirate ship. The murder of a nakama." Whitebeard boomed making Mirim flinch but only the two commanders noticed.

'_She hasn't gotten over it yet.'_ Marco thought sadly. Then Shanks stood up and drew his sword as Whitebeard drew his bisento and the two weapons clashed sending a shockwave through the ship.

"That bastard Red-Hair! What does he think he's doing?!" A pirate yelled.

"Wait! He isn't the type of man that does stupid things." Marco called trying to calm down the crew.

"But something must have gone wrong in the conversation." Jozu said. "Just look at the sky. It's been divided!" Everyone looked up and saw that indeed the sky had been split in two.

"Kh." Mirim balled her fist in anger before turning around and marching inside the ship. "Stupid men and their fights. Never, _never _can they talk. No they absolutely _have_ to fight." She grumbled.

"Mirim-dono?" A pirate was about to follow her before Marco grabbed his shoulder.

"You shouldn't follow her." Both he and Jozu slapped thin air with a frightened expression.

--

"So, what did you find out?" Mirim asked as she closed the door behind her. On her bed sat a perfect replica of herself.

"Shanks are afraid that Ace is no match for Blackbeard. It seems like the scars over his eye was inflicted by Blackbeard. He even said that he wasn't careless in that fight." The replica said.

"I see." Mirim replied thoughtfully. As Mirim continued to think about the matter everything was silent except for the sounds of the two battling yonkou's up on deck.

"Are you going after him?" the replica finally asked snapping her out of her thoughts.

"What?" Mirim asked seeing as she didn't hear what the replica had said.

"Are you going after him?" the replica repeated.

"Nope. I trust the commander. Thanks for your help." Mirim smiled and opened the window letting the replica slip out. Once it was in free air it turned into sea water and blended with the ocean below her.


	11. Chapter 11

Me: This is the 9th chappie and i remembered that I forgot the disclaimer in the last chapter. So sorry! But you know I don't own anything but Mirim anyways.

Disclaimer: Mirim is the only one I own!

Oh yeah while I remember it. I have a poll on my profile. Please check it out :3 oh and I'm sorry I forgot to post the chapter last night.

* * *

Ace was on his hands and knees coughing up blood and trembling with pain as his body ached all over. He had just found Blackbeard, he had just begun to fight and it showed that with his newly acquired Devil Fruit powers that Blackbeard was stronger than ever before, maybe even stronger than Ace.

"Everything is useless before darkness. Even that strength of yours, however it would be a shame to waste that power. ACE, BECOME MY NAKAMA!" Blackbeard yelled triumphantly.

'_It's hard to move… I have to use 'that'.'_ Ace thought and smirked at Blackbeard as he slowly got to his feet.

"Yielding my power to you forfeits the point of being born human… If I did, Mirim would make me regret it… And I don't live with regrets. You got that idiot?!"

"How long can you keep living like that in this world… It's a shame Ace. DIE BY THE DARKNESS!" Blackbeard yelled and a huge amount of black smoke emerged from him.

"Dai-enkai! Entei!" Ace roared as fire spiraled around him on the ground and then spiraled up and around him before shaping into a great fireball almost the same size as a small mountain over Ace.

"Zehahaha! The sun or the darkness? There can only be one winner!" Blackbeard laughed maliciously.

"I will make Whitebeard… the king." Ace smiled and charged forward, his Entei clashing with Blackbeard's darkness creating a huge explosion on the island and then… darkness. The only thing left untouched on the island was Ace's orange hat, turned upside down.

--

Mirim was slacking off on deck with a bottle of ale as she thought about the changes she had done on Soul Slayer, her scythe. She had attached a five meter long chain on its hilt so she wouldn't have much of a problem if it was knocked out of her hands. She was just lying on a sun lounger enjoying the sun smiling upon her. It's been a long time since she could just relax like this and it felt good. For a whole month she and Ace had searched for Blackbeard without stop and now that she was back it felt good to relax. Lazily she moved her hand back and forth in the air and soap water came out of the bucket beside her and landed on deck before moving back and forth like it had a mind of its own.

It was her and Ace's turn to clean the deck on Moby Dick but since he was gone she did it by herself seeing as she didn't feel like asking anyone else in her division to help her so as she lazed around in the sun, she manipulated the water to wash the deck by itself. As she was scanning the wanted posters she had picked up in the last town they had docked in someone blocked out the sun. She lifted her gaze lazily and saw Marco.

"Marco-nii. You're blocking the sun." she said annoyed and he rolled his eyes.

"Well sorry princess. May I ask what you're doing?" he said sarcastically.

"I'm relaxing in the sun while cleaning the deck and reading these wanted posters, duh. What about you?" He rolled his eyes and sat down beside her scanning one of the posters.

"Did you find out anything?" he asked as she sat up.

"Nothing except a tip about Blackbeard being in the West." She sighed. "I wanted to go with the Commander but papa only gave me one month… This sucks!" she whined childishly making Marco chuckle before he ruffled her hair.

"Don't worry. Ace will return soon with Blackbeard's head and everything will be like before." He stood up and walked away. 'Glaring' after him she laid down again and continued her lazy hand movements bending the water to her will. She reached out towards her bottle when the sound of glass cracking echoed. She turned and saw her bottle exploding into thousands of bits. Sitting up sharply she stared at the shards with a worried expression. Jozu who had been out not too far from her ran over.

"What happened?" he asked.

"The bottle just… shattered on its own…" she said with an uneasy expression. _'I've got a bad feeling… Commander, you better be safe.'_ Like Luffy she also had a Bibli-card. Her piece of paper was connected to Ace's, just like Luffy's seeing as Ace was her commander. She barged into her room and opened the drawer on her night table and took out the paper. It was still whole and untouched making her sigh in relief. She put it in the pocket of her pants and walked out the room. But she had let it go too soon. Once she had let go of it, the edges began to crumble.

"Hey Jozu-nii. Do you know who these pirates are? They _burned _down the World Governments flag." Mirim grinned as she handed the third division commander the wanted posters as she sat down to continue cleaning the deck.

--

"Mirim-dono! Emergency meeting now!" A pirate from the second division barged into Mirims room.

"Now? Alright." A pale looking Mirim said and walked out. "Mirim-dono?" the pirate watched her walk away.

--

Mirim walked into Whitebeards quarters and noticed that Marco, Jozu and John, Vice-Commander of the fourth division was already there. She walked over to stand beside Marco.

"You're late." He whispered.

"Sorry." He then noticed how pale she was, her slightly labored breathing and her dazed tired eyes.

"Are you alright?" She nodded.

"We have a problem." Whitebeard said and scanned all of them. "Ace has found Blackbeard."

"Isn't that a good thing?" Mirim questioned tiredly. Whitebeard glanced at her sadly. She didn't look good and this would definitely not help.

"He fought Blackbeard and lost."

"What?!" Marco yelled. Jozu looked equally shocked. "The marines have him. He will be executed in three days."

"You can't be serious! I just checked the fucking Bibli-card yesterday!" Mirim shouted and rummaged her pocket fishing it up.

"See! It's-" she gasped. Half of the paper was already gone and it was still burning slightly on the edges. They all turned back to Whitebeard and saw him put Ace's ruffled orange hat on top of the table making the four commanders and vice-commanders gasp.

"He lost… We have three days to get to the marine HQ and plan this attack. This means WAR!" Whitebeard all but shouted the last part and slammed his fist on the table making it crack.

'_Commander… This ain't true! You're one of the strongest on this ship! Like hell you would lose to Blackbeard! This ain't… This ain't-'_ Mirims eyes rolled back and she fell to the floor forcing the men out of their discussion.

"Mirim!" Marco yelled and kneeled besides her putting his hand against her forehead but quickly retracted it.

"She's burning up!" he exclaimed.

"Take her to her room! And get the doctor!" Whitebeard boomed.

--

"She's gotten a nasty cold captain. Combine that with exhaustion, stress and a fierce fever and you get a bedridden Vice-Commander. The news that her commander was captured and sentenced to death wasn't something she needed now." The doctor said as he walked out of Mirims room.

"For how long?" The doctor shrugged.

"Honestly, she should stay for at least a week."

"We don't have a week." Whitebeard groaned.

"You'll just have to fight this war without her Whitebeard. You have no other choice, if she doesn't, by a miracle; get better in a few days she will stay in bed." The doctor left his captain in the hallway alone. Whitebeard walked in after a few moments, seeing Mirim's flushed face as she breathed heavily. He put Ace's hat down on her nigh table before walking out again.

"… Shit."

* * *

Dai-enkai – Great Blaze Commandment

Entei – Flame Emperor


	12. The War part 1

Me: Alright. Ten chapters! I never thought this story would go this far! Thank you for all your support!

Oh and from now on it may take a while between updates. Because I'm lazy and Ace just DIED on us here! I'm at loss at what to do! I'm waiting for a miracle revival here!

Dislcaimer: I own nothing except Mirim.

* * *

Mirim opened her eyes. It was so noisy. She sat up and saw the tray with food. She grabbed it and took a small bite and noticed she didn't have the urge to throw up. That meant she wasn't sick anymore. She finished it up pretty quickly and went to the window and gasped. They had arrived at the marine HQ and the place was a total war zone. She looked around and saw the unmoving body of Oars.

"Oars… are you dead?" she whispered to herself. Then she saw the execution platform. There, Ace was kneeling chained with chains made of seastone , his grandfather Garp was sitting cross legged beside him and the Fleet Admiral Sengoku stood on the other side. She put her hair up in two pigtails on either side of her head before she ran over to her closet and grabbed a white kimono that reached her thigh without sleeves, put it on, grabbed a long crimson scarf and twinned it around her neck leaving it to hang down her back, grabbed her scythe and was about to run out when she stopped and glanced at her night table. Ace's hat was there which meant Whitebeard left it there for her. She lingered for a few minutes before she reached out for it and put the strap around her neck and let the hat linger on her back before she ran out.

'_It's about time that I use you again, Soul slayer._' She thought.

--

'_Where is Mirim? Did pops leave her behind? No, he wouldn't do that… but I can't see her anywhere and knowing her, she would have gained my attention long ago.'_ Ace thought as he looked around trying to locate his Vice-Commander. Then he returned his attention to Whitebeard.

'_Tell me she is safe pops.'_ He thought.

--

As the Whitebeard pirates and the other pirate crews under Whitebeards command fought against the marines and at the same time tried to get through the siege wall, the Admiral Akainu attacked the pirate ships with his Devil Fruit powers. One of the ships that sunk was the Moby Dick.

"Damnit! Our ship! We followed Whitebeard for many years on that ship!" Even Marco looked sad but then his expression became frightened.

"Mirim!" he bellowed. Then Whitebeard also realized it. Mirim was still inside the ship! With a fever!

"Mirim!" he bolted towards the burning ship but Jozu grabbed a hold of him.

"No pops! You can't swim!" he yelled. Marco shape shifted and hovered above the remains of the Moby Dick hoping to find a breathing Mirim or at least her body. With no such luck he landed beside Whitebeard and watched as the ship disappeared under water.

"Sorry pops… I couldn't find her."

--

'_What's going on? Marco couldn't find who? Oh gods… not her!'_

"MIRIM!" Ace yelled out desperate in anger and anguish.

'_She can't be gone… Mirim can't be-'_ his thoughts were interrupted when a familiar voice screamed.

"What the fuck? What the fuck have you done to the Moby Dick you piece of shit?!" Everyone looked up and there Mirim stood on top of the siege wall with her scythe, Soul slayer, in her hands looking quite angry.

"Mirim-dono!" the men from the second division yelled happily. "You're safe!"

--

"She's safe. Thank god she's safe." Ace whispered and bowed low breathing heavily but smiling nonetheless.

"You say something, Fire Fist?" Sengoku asked. Ace straightened up again with a blank expression.

"No."

--

"Thank god you're safe!" Whitebeard boomed and squeezed her shoulders hard when she had flown down to him.

"Why didn't you wake me up papa?" She glared at Whitebeard. Suddenly a marine attacked her from behind but Marco blocked it.

"You were running a fever. The doctor told us to keep you in bed." Marco said and kicked the marine away. "And it seems like your Commander don't want to be saved." There was an awkward silence and then the air around them turned cold.

"He doesn't want to?" Her voice was dangerously low and intimidate even making Marco a little nervous. She turned towards the siege wall, climbed up on Oars before she stared right at Ace and then she took a deep breath.

"WHY THE HELL DON'T YOU WANT TO BE SAVED?!" She yelled.

"I DON'T WANT ANYONE TO DIE FOR ME!" Ace shouted back.

"THEN WHAT SHALL WE DIE FOR, IF NOT FOR A NAKAMA?!" She yelled and this time Ace didn't have a reply. Instead he just stared at her dumbfounded gaping like a fish. Mirim took another deep breath.

"COMMANDER! WE'RE COMING TO SAVE YOU AND YOU DON'T HAVE ANY SAY IN THE MATTER!" She screamed with all her might and a powerful gust of wind came from behind her and hit the marines only.

--

"This is her work. Mirim the Reaper, also known as the Wind Witch. Her control over the wind never ceases to amaze me." Sengoku said calmly as he watched his soldiers get blown away. Then the ground began to shake and the ocean began to pull back.

--

"A TORNADO! AN EARTHQUAKE! A TSUMANI! I WILL MAKE ANYTHING TO SAVE YOU!" She screamed out in rage. As a demonstration a wave began to show itself behind the ships.

--

"A tsunami?!" Sengoku and Garp exclaimed simultaneously.

"Mirim…" Ace whispered.

--

"Feel my wrath marines!" she growled lowly to herself as the tsunami behind her began to tower over the island before falling towards them.

"AOKIJI!" Sengoku yelled and the admiral used his Devil Fruit powers to freeze the wave but then something threw them off guard. Mirim was laughing.

--

"I knew it! KAZE!" she bellowed and raised her arm as the wave shattered into bits but only half of the wave fell down and melted , the rest was kept up floating over them.

--

"This can't be good." Garp said worriedly.

--

"I'll open a path." She let her hand fall and all of the ice spikes in the air rained down and hit only marines and the siege wall. Of course the wall didn't budge as the ice hit it making Mirim frown. She jumped down from Oars and placed her hands on the ground beside it.

'_Oars blood has slipped in its machinery. This is all to my advantage.'_

"Papa!" She called. "Yeah?" she got back. "Attack the wall with all your powers!" Whitebeard did as told and attacked but the wall stood its ground on the outside, but on Mirims side the wall crumbled a little and sent a shockwave from the wall to the stand.

"Chikyū!" Mirim slammed her heel down on the concrete ground and the wall began to quiver. Seconds passed as the wall trembled worse before finally falling down.

"A PATH HAS BEEN OPENED! GO FORTH!" Whitebeard yelled and all of the pirates ran towards the execution platform.

"WE'RE COMING ACE!" they yelled but Mirim didn't follow. Instead she chose to turn back and walk towards the water.

"Mirim? Ain't you coming?" Jozu asked.

"Most of my men are down there in the water. I'll catch up with you later."

"Don't worry! They will be safe." Whitebeard said and whispered something in her ear. Her eyes widened in understanding and she nodded. But as she was about to follow her comrades up to the stand, she glanced over her shoulder back at Oars.

'_Oars… You're still breathing right?'_ She followed Whitebeard hurriedly then. She wanted to save her commander, and damn her if she failed. Thanks to all the ice spikes many marine soldiers lay still on the ground or moaned in pain letting the pirates pass them without a fight. They didn't get far though before the marines that came unscathed from her attack came. One raised his sword to cut her down but as he swung it at her she moved a little to the side and punched him square in the face.

Then another two came. As one of them swung his sword against her the other one readied his rifle. Dodging the sword she darted over to the one with the rifle and just as he pushed the trigger she redirected it at his companion before kneed him in the stomach. Another one came from behind but didn't reach her before Jozu grabbed his head and slammed him to the ground. Mirim turned sharply and kicked over his shoulder hitting a marine that had jumped up on his back. As soon as he fell down the two high fived each other.

"He's still alive! The impact must have woken him up!" Mirim turned and saw Oars lift himself half way up.

"OARS!" she yelled worried. "Don't do it! You're too badly hurt!" She began to run back but then stopped and watched in awe as he lifted up the last coated ship with the men that had been swimming around in the water behind the siege wall.

"What is that?!" Her attention was brought to a water pillar that flew over the wall and landed in front of the three admirals. When the water disappeared it turned out to be a person who held a mast in his arms.

"LUFFY-KUN?!" she yelled as she saw the straw hat on the persons back. Her suspicions was confirmed when Ace also yelled his brother's name.

'_God damnit! He can't do this alone!'_ she thought and turned into the wind itself.

"Gear Second!" Luffy yelled and smoke began to roll off him as he passed the marines but Admiral Kizaru who is light was faster. He appeared out of nowhere and kicked Luffy back with such force that it could even hurt Luffy who is rubber seriously if he hit something hard. Mirim materialized as Luffy flew past her.

"LUFFY-KUN!" She screamed as he crashed into a building.

"Now now worry about yourself miss. Reaper." She heard a voice behind her and then someone grabbed her left arm and twisted it behind her back before throwing her to the ground and keeping her down.

"Do it!" She heard Sengoku yell. She lifted her head and saw the executioners lift their swords.

"NO! COMMANDER!" She screamed terrified as they brought them down ready to cut off his head but then just as they were about to kill him two blades of sand flew upwards and sent them rolling down the stairs to the stand. Sengoku pointed down on someone.

"With your grudge against Whitebeard I thought you would be too busy to interfere Crocodile!" Sengoku glared at said pirate. Mirim twisted a little and saw Crocodile glare at Sengoku.

"I can take care of that dying old man later and right now it is more important not to let you guys get your way!" Then suddenly Luffy gave a pained cry. She turned her head towards him and saw Aokiji holding an ice lance in his hands.

"LUFFY!" Ace yelled.

'_God damnit! Why can't I do anything?'_ Mirim thought angrily as she wriggled under Kizaru and watched helplessly as Aokiji raised it again but as he was about to give the final blow Marco came out of nowhere and gave the admiral a good kick in his ribs sending him flying too.

"Marco-nii!" she cried as he glanced at her.

"What are you doing? Get to Ace!" he yelled. She nodded and opened her clenched fist mumbling the word 'kaze' sending the admiral flying backwards which gave Mirim the opening she wanted. She jumped to her feet and ran for the execution platform.

Screams and yells behind her told her that Whitebeard had begun fighting too.

"Men! Rescue Ace! Destroy the marines!" He boomed receiving yells and cheers from his subordinates.

* * *

Kaze - Wind

Chikyū - Earth


	13. The War part 2

Me: We've reached chapter eleven everyone! Thank you guys soooo much. Now will Mirim and the others save Ace or will he die?

AND I got a review that told me that Chikyū means Earth as in Tellus/ Globe but I'll still call it that cuz I _don't_ have a dictionary.

Disclaimer: Do I own anything? DO I own anything? …. No.

* * *

"Stay out of my line of attack!" Whitebeard ordered as he readied himself to launch his next attack but Aokiji froze him over. Of course this had no effect on Whitebeard as the ice crumbled and he ran the admiral through with his bisento. Mirim snapped herself out of it. Even though it was rare for Whitebeard to fight now a day she didn't have the time to watch. She had to save her commander… and maybe his little brother.

Well with how Luffy was fighting now and how sloppy his attacks became she didn't doubt he would need a good ol' saving too. At Luffy's pained cry she turned towards him and saw Kizaru piercing through him with his light.

"Pure guts aren't enough… Straw Hat Luffy." She heard him say. "If you don't have the strength… there are things you can't save no matter how hard you try." Kizaru kicked him in the face sending him flying with such force and speed Mirim knew he would die the moment he hit that wall behind him but just then Whitebeard jumped in and saved him.

"Well well… it looks like even the great Whitebeard is starting to lose his touch." Kizaru mocked. "To think that a man of your caliber would go out of his way to save a defenseless piece of trash."

"Say that again! I dare you!" Mirim screamed and slashed the admiral's neck with Soul Slayer, her scythe. Of course this was a futile action since Kizaru was a logia type.

"Mirim!" Whitebeard sent her a knowing look and she retracted her scythe and turned towards Ace again.

"No turning back Mirim!" Marco called and she glared at him

'_Easy to say.'_ She thought but still continued towards the platform. And so did Marco. He shape shifted and flew towards Ace and almost got there if it wasn't for Garp.

"If you want to get past here you'll have to go through me! Whippersnappers!" he yelled which forced Mirim to a stop a few meters from him.

"Kh. Not good."

"Don't let his name fool you! He's just an old man!" She heard Whitebeard yell making Garp snicker.

'_I may be one of the best in papa's crew but this man… he's the fucking hero of the marine… Do I stand a chance?' _she thought before glancing at Ace for a few seconds before focusing on the man in front of her again.

"OPEN A PATH! A PATH TO ACE!" She heard the pirates yell behind her.

'_I'm not the only one risking my life here.'_ She scanned Garp before she noticed that he was watching Ace. She also looked up at him.

"I'm… disgusting." She heard the second division commander mutter to himself while the pirates behind her was calling for him and yelling. "UGH! I'M JUST SCREWED UP! At a time like this… when my old man… my little brother… Mirim… my comrades! All of them are spilling blood falling to the ground around me. Why am I so happy… the tears just won't stop."

"Co…mmander…" she whispered

"Why do I suddenly… want… to live?" he cried out. Mirim held out her left hand and covered half of her face and closed her eyes.

"What's the matter kid? Giving up already?" She opened her eyes and stared at Garp blankly.

"Like hell I am. Do you see this mark?" she said and flexed her fingers bringing his attention to her wrist which had a grey spiral tattoo on it.

"And?" Garp raised an eyebrow before she made him look at both her ankles. Her right ankle had a blue water drop tattoo and her left ankle had a green leaf shaped tattoo.

"These marks are a sign of each element that I master. This grey spiral is wind… the blue water drop is water… and the green leaf is earth." As she revealed each element his eyes widened more.

"I swear in these marks that we _will_ save you! A~CE!" she screamed his name making said person jerk up and stare at her. She… had just used his name. She never did.

"Pops!" Sharply she turned and almost cried out. Whitebeard had fallen to his knees coughing up blood giving Admiral Akainu his chance to attack which was a direct hit. Marco and Jozu had also lost their concentration and while Marco was pierced with Kizaru's light Jozu became a half frozen statue from Aokiji's attack.

"BASTARDS! YOU FUCKING BASTARDS!" She yelled crying but then heard Garp move behind her and she narrowly blocked his fist with her scythe.

"Do not lose concentration in a battle. Then you will end up as them." Garp motioned towards her pops and two brothers. It wasn't the advice that confused Mirim but the old man's eyes. He wanted them to save Ace. He wanted them, the pirates which he hated so, to succeed.

"I don't need your advice." She growled and pushed him away also retreating a few steps in case he would come at her again at once but it seemed like he decided not to. Then she heard a battle cry, full of anger, anguish and… hope. She glanced over her shoulder and saw Luffy yet again make a run for the platform where Ace was kneeling, ready to take his punishment.

"They're about to cut Ace down again!" Luffy yelled. Mirim turned back to Ace sharply and saw the two new executioners ready their swords.

"Shit!" She lifted her hand but had to dodge another attack from Garp.

"Get the hell out of my way gramps!" she yelled and gave him a solid kick to his cheek sending him backwards but not too far.

"You are stronger than you look Reaper kid, but there's not much strength behind your attacks!" Garp teased making her eyes darken,

"That's because, dear Hero of the Marines, I put my bets on speed before strength!" she growled and ran forward but instead of coming straight at him, she jumped to his right and swung Soul Slayer. Barely managing to dodge he made sure to keep some space between himself and her.

'_She's not kidding. Here I am at a slight disadvantage. I am the strongest of us but she's the fastest. There's no use in strength if I can't reach her.'_ Garp thought.

"COMMANDER MARCO!" This call brought her out of concentration and Mirim turned to see Marco stabbed yet again with Kizaru's light.

'_What's going on? He could have-'_ then she noticed the hand cuffs on his right arm.

'_Seastone? Shit. Marco will die if I don't-'_ she stared at Ace who had also noticed Marco getting hit.

"What are you waiting for? GO!" he yelled. Hurriedly she scrambled towards Marco and slashed the man who had cuffed Marco across his chest before turning to her comrade.

"Marco-nii! Don't worry, I'll remove them now!" she called and raised her scythe.

"Now now, no more of this." Kizaru sent his light out to stab her too but it just went right through her like she wasn't even there but it had distracted her and with rage filled eyes she held out her left hand, the one with the grey spiral mark, and pointed it against Kizaru but this gave the man she had just wounded the chance to fish out another pair and he cuffed her right arm too before she had the time to react. The only thing she could do was to kick him away.

"Now, I'll get rid of you too." Kizaru pointed at her and light shot out from his hand and towards Mirim.

"MIRIM-SAMA!" the pirates who witnessed her getting cuffed yelled but to everyone's shock the light went through her yet again.

"What?" Kizaru exclaimed.

"Hehehe." Mirim chuckled. "Hehe, hahahahaha!" she laughed high and mockingly.

"What's going on?! That is seastone isn't it? It should have canceled your power!" Mirim only laughed harder at Kizaru's yells.

"I get it! That isn't cuffs made of seastone! Someone get me some made of seastone! And what's so funny?!" the admiral screamed at Mirim.

"Sorry old man, but these _are_ made of seastone." She smirked.

* * *

I know you might have some questions like:

Why didn't Mirim just slip past Garp seeing as she is a master thief and all and much faster than him?

Why didn't she kill the bastard that cuffed Marco?

And why don't cuffs made of seastone seal of her powers?

I can answer two!

If she did, then it wouldn't have been any fun. And she had to try to save Marco too.

Because then I couldn't make the seastone problems known properly.

The third I won't answer. Try to guess alright? Free cookies and a date with Marco (girls) and Mirim (boys) if you find out. It's after all pretty easy.

P.S: Tell me your gender after your answer so I can ready your date.

Marco/Mirim: Wait… WHAT?!

TWP runs for her life.


	14. The War part 3

Me: And then the 12th chapter is here! And whateveritis12 and Twistergirl14 were the first to review and also answer the third question! Yes it is about elementals and her being born with her power! Your dates will be ready tonight! *wink wink*

Disclaimer: I don't own anything I said!

Mirim: *Tries to sneak away*

Me: Except Mirim.

Mirim: Doh!

* * *

"Sorry old man, but these _are_ made of seastone." The green haired girl smirked at the confused admiral.

"Then how can you use your powers still?" Kizaru asked. Mirim smirked even wider and now even the other admirals, Garp and Sengoku listened interested.

"Whoever said… that my powers came from a Devil Fruit?" Kizaru gaped at her.

"Not a Devil Fruit?!"

--

"Then it is as I thought." Sengoku raised his den den mushi and gained every ones attention.

--

"Kill Mirim the Reaper too. She is the daughter of the witch from East Blue, Kazemi P. Maya!" he declared. Everyone turned to stare at Mirim including those of Whitebeards subordinates who didn't know Mirim was the master thief's daughter.

"Wait a minute!" Mirim yelled. "Are you going to kill me just because I'm Maya's daughter? Not because of my bounty or that I'm a Whitebeard pirate?"

"All of those but especially because you're her daughter!" Sengoku said over the den den mushi.

"When I get up there I have a few questions that I need you to answer!" Mirim yelled before turning her attention back at Kizaru who had tried attacking her while she was distracted. She swung her scythe at him but as she expected it went right through him.

"Even though your power can't be cancelled by seastones, you still can't hit me." Kizaru teased. Mirim narrowed her eyes, secured her grip on her scythe with her left hand before flinging the chains fixed to it at Kizaru. The admiral yawned and didn't even bother move knowing it would just go right past him. But then something happened that shocked everyone. The chain wrapped around him securely.

"What?" He stared shocked at a grinning Mirim as she lifted her scythe to rest on her shoulder. "Seastone." She said simply before she raised her scythe and charged forward. Without his powers Kizaru wasn't very fast and with a pained scream ended up being impaled by Mirim's scythe. As Kizaru fell to the ground she yanked her chain and it released itself easily. When that was done she hurried over to Marco.

"You okay?" He nodded and slowly got to his feet with her help. "I never expected them to catch me off guard like this though." He grit out. "I don't think we should be surprised at all… Marco-nii, you take care of papa and Jozu-nii. I'll help Luffy save Ace." Marco nodded and took off.

"Show Whitebeard his 'son's' future!" Sengoku yelled and the executioners raised their swords and then slashed down towards Ace's bared neck.

"ACE!" _'There's no way I can stop that! Ace, please move!'_ She thought frantically and ran even faster with tears pouring down her cheeks. Ace stared at her as she yelled his name over and over again.

'_Why is she crying? Because of… me?'_

"PLEASE ACE MOVE! ANYTHING!" She screamed ready to turn into any kind of wind that would get her there fast enough to save him though she knew it was futile.

"STOP IT ALREADY!" someone yelled and suddenly the executioners just fell to the ground unconscious leaving a shocked Ace. But those two weren't the only ones to feel the pressure of that anger. Several marines and pirates fell to the ground unconscious too and it was clear on the admirals faces and Sengoku's also that they had felt the pressure. Mirim fell to her knees and slowly turned around and saw a pissed of Luffy run towards the execution platform with some giant lady like man.

'_He… used haki?'_ she thought but was too happy to really care. Thanks to him Ace had at least a little more time now and that gave them an advantage.

"NOW WE'RE GOING TO RESCUE YOU!" Luffy yelled determined and angry and charged towards the platform grabbing her arm and hoisting her up without stopping.

"Luffy-kun." He glanced at her and she gave him a teary smile. "Thank you." He grinned back. "Any time!" He yelled and they continued but then the pacifista towered over them.

"Monkey D. Luffy, Kazemi P. Mirim." One of them said and held out his hand, a bright light already beginning to shine.

"Shit! They're quite troublesome!" Luffy yelled angrily and then the pirate empress jumped in front of them.

"Shichibukai Boa Hancock. An ally." The pacifista said and lowered his arm.

"Ah, that's right. You're allies with them! Thanks Hancock!" Luffy yelled and continued to run. Hancock smiled and blushed.

'_He said my name once again.'_ Then she noticed Mirim staring at her and then she glared. "What?" Mirim only shook her head and smiled.

"Thanks." Before she took off too leaving behind a shocked empress. There was only one problem left… or maybe two. First; there were a hell lot of more marines near the platform now than it was before. Second; now both Garp and Sengoku looked ready to fight.

"Luffy, take care of these guys. I'll take care of Garp." She told him and he nodded.

"Gomu Gomu no Gattling Gun!" Luffy yelled and stretched his arms and attacking the marines so fast it looked like there were a thousand of fists attacking them.

"Kaze." Mirim whispered softly and jumped, the wind picking her up and hurling her towards Garp who jumped out of the way of her scythe that came crashing down on him. Yanking the chains Mirim lifted it up from the ground and swung it down again with more force and speed and this time she managed to make a scratch on his cheek.

"Oh? So there is possible to hit you too gramps." She smirked and he smirked back.

"Bring it kiddo." "Anytime old man." She charged forward again but without help from the wind this time. She went straightforward and ducked his fist turning her scythe upside down she hit his chin sending him tumbling over. She crouched and leaped her eyes focused on the platform where Ace was kneeling but then someone grabbed her ankle and smashed her to the ground.

"AAGH!" She cried as the air left her lungs and the impact caused her to cough up blood.

"MIRIM!" Ace yelled over her as she shakily got on all fours glaring at the one holding her ankle, Garp.

"Sorry kid. You've gotta do better than that." He snickered making her glare at him and kick him in the face before leaping back slamming her hand on the ground.

"Chikyū!" She called and wines protruded from the earth and grabbed Garp forcing him on his knees. Glaring at him she turned her back yet again not surprised to hear the wines being ripped to shreds. She hadn't expected them to keep him down at all. She whipped around ready to counter any attack but he stood still.

"I guess I'm not surprised, Hero of the Marines." She drawled.

"I'm surprised though." The old man said making Mirim raise an eyebrow. "Young ones should show some respect to their elders."

"Yeah right. Like I'll show some respect to a marine." Mirim scoffed and held her scythe over her head and slammed it to the ground making it crack up till Garp and then shatter under him but of course he dodged that one too but then Mirim charged forward and under the falling stones before kicking as many as she could towards him. Seeing as he was in mid air he couldn't dodge that attack very well and ended up getting several in the face and a particularly huge stone in his abdomen and fell to the ground coughing himself.

"It may not have much force behind them, but speed, that's another story." She smirked down at him.

"Really, you're full of surprises getting these weird plans." Garp coughed up a little blood as he tried to regain his breath. Then she disappeared and appeared behind him.

"Yeah, but I was raised by pirates. Mizu." As she finished her sentence she held left her hand out towards the fallen forces of both pirates and marines and drew it back to her chest. The sweat was taken from their still bodies and appeared as a floating ball in her hand. With her right hand, she touched the water ball with her index finger and lifted her arm up making the water go from a ball shape to a whip shape.

"Sorry old man, but I've got no time for this." She shot her hand out making the water whip him across his back. She drew her hand back and whipped again this time hitting his neck making him fall forward. Then she manipulated the water to snake around his neck and lifted him up high in the air.

"Since you're Luffy-kun and Ace's grandfather, I'll spare you."

"Big words from a cocky brat." Garp spit out. "Maybe so," Mirim leaned backwards with both arm and body before with the help of the water flinging Garp away from her and the execution platform.

"But true words from this cocky brat." She ended her sentence as he landed in the centre of the war.

'_That won't keep him for long. If not, I think I made the situation worse for those down there,'_ She thought as she secured the chain on Soul slayer around her wrist and jumped up again grabbing the ledge and hauled herself over coming face to face with her commander. She smiled tiredly at him but he looked terrified.

"No! Get away from here!" he yelled confusing her until a shadow towered over her.

"Goodbye Reaper." Sengoku said and raised his sword before slashing down.

"MIRIM!"

* * *

Chikyū – Earth

Mizu - Water

Yeah I _know_ that Hancock saved Luffy from the pacifista before Luffy stopped them with that haki thing and Marco getting pierced by Kizaru's light but I changed it alright? Good. Read and review.


	15. The war part 4: MIRIM!

Me: Chapter thirteen alright!

Mirim: She owns only me. Ace is all yours.

Ace: Uh…. *Backs away from fan girls*

Mirim/TWP: *Grabs him and throws him to the fan girls*

Ace: Help? *Is being carried away by fan girls*

Oh, and btw, if you like AcexOC fanfics, then I recommend the community AcexOC. Yes, that's it's name. There are many great fics there. I've already checked most of them out already. Please subscribe the community.

Thanks, love ya all! 3

* * *

Soul slayer fell to the ground split in two. Mirim stared at Sengoku before she glanced at Soul slayer, her mother's weapon.

"What…?" She asked as she held up her hands which were soaked in blood. Her blood. She looked down towards her abdomen and saw a large wound stretching over from the left part of her chest to her right hip tearing open her white kimono and soaking it in her blood. This made her eyes widen. _'N-no… way…' _She turned her gaze back to Ace who this time looked terrified, sad and angry as he yelled something but she couldn't hear him.

She reached out to him but felt herself falling backwards. She tried harder to reach him but she drifted farther and farther away.

"N-no… not yet… Ace… Ace," She couldn't see him anymore, only the sky above them. The blue sky and then she felt weightless for a few seconds before she began to fall but before she did Sengoku kicked her in the side making her fall at the edge of the platform beside where Garp sat before he went out to battle.

'_What's… going on?'_ she thought and Ace's face appeared in her mind.

'_What… did I fight for?'_ She saw herself stand on top of the siege wall and stared as the Moby dick burned and sunk before she turned towards the execution platform where Ace was kneeling.

'_Is this… the end?' _Everything in her vision began to darken and the sounds of pirates and marines began to disappear and the only thing she heard clearly was her own heartbeat._ 'Oh well… it's alright… I don't regret… anything.'_ And then… nothing but darkness and silence. She was lying on her side with one arm outstretched the chains from her scythe still around her wrist.

"Hm. One down." Sengoku said and kicked the other half of Soul slayer towards her and it landed right beside Mirim who stared at it with lifeless eyes. Horrified Ace stared at those eyes that just moments before had been so full of life but now was nothing but pools of emptiness.

--

Amber eyes slowly opened before closing again. Then suddenly they snapped open and Mirim bolted up on her knees looking around.

She was not in the marine HQ nor was she on the Moby Dick. It looked more like an island, an inhabited one and it was weird. It was divided in five parts. The first part had a dark cloud which never stopped shooting lightning; the second part a great bonfire. The third one was a small forest with flowers in all the colors that existed and the fourth one was a clear blue lake. The fifth and last part was a small grey tornado but it had not much of a blowing force within it.

"Where… am I?" She thought out loud.

"You're in our soul's room." A voice said.

"Who's there?!" Mirim yelled and looked around trying to find the source of the voice.

"Over here." Mirim turned towards the voice and found herself facing the lake. Suddenly bubbles began to appear on the still lake and then a small part of the lake began to lift up and form a shape. As the shape became clearer Mirim gaped and silent tears made themselves down her face.

"M-mom?" The person before her was indeed the woman who had shown herself on Whitebeards ship the day Mirim and Ace were told to follow Blackbeard and kill him.

"Indeed, my dear daughter." The woman smiled and opened her arms which Mirim gladly ran in to.

"Mom!" She cried and Maya just smiled.

"My, is that my lovely granddaughter?" Another voice called. Mirim turned her head and saw a branch on a tree grow and become bigger and get a human shape. It didn't take long before another woman began to walk over. This one had short green hair which was slightly lighter than Maya and her daughter's hair color and her eyes were a bright yellow with a hint of gold in them.

"Aah mother, this is Mirim." Maya said and let go of her and not even a second after she had done it the other woman glomped poor Mirim.

"Haha, I am your grandmother! Let's be great great friends!" she cried happily.

"Hey calm down Mika. You're going to suffocate her." Mirim, who was crushed against her grandmother, opened her right eye and saw two other women walking towards them before she fell to the ground as her grandmother let go of her.

"Who're you?" she asked as she slowly got to her feet.

"Maki, you're great-great grandmother, master of Kaminari." A woman with light green hair put up in two buns on either side of her head and yellow eyes said.

"Mira, your great grandmother and master of Hi." The woman beside her said. She had slightly darker hair than the other put up in two high braids and her eyes were also yellow but slightly darker.

"I'm Mika, you're lovely grandmother and master of Chikyü." The one that had glomped her told her.

"And as you know I'm master of Mizu." Maya said.

"It's nice to see everyone but… where are we?" Mirim asked still confused. Why are they all here? After all they were all dead…

"We're in our souls room." Maya said.

"Yeah, I heard you said that but _what_ is this? How can I see and talk to you let alone touch you when…" Mirim trailed off not really sure if their deaths were sensitive subjects to them. Then she noticed they all bore Soul slayer on their backs.

"Dead? We ain't the only ones kiddo." Maki said. At this Mirim looked really confused.

"Why do you think you're here?" Mira said seriously. Then she realized it.

"I'm… dying?"

"Well, you were slashed across your chest all the way down to your hip and then kicked in your side which shouldn't exactly help. The sword wound alone is a pretty serious wound." Maki told her. Mirim sighed.

"I see. I guess it's alright." She murmured making the four stare at her with wide eyes.

"WHAT?!" Maki yelled and grabbed Mirim by the collar.

"Mother!" Mira yelled and tried to pry her off but to no avail.

"What the hell do you mean 'it's alright'?!" Maki yelled and shook her furiously.

"I lived a pirate's life! A pirate has to be prepared to die at any given moment." Mirim said slowly. At this Maki had no reply so she just simply shoved Mirim backwards into Maya and stomped off to her domain.

"You say that and act like that but do you want to?" Maya sighed as she sat down on the ground.

"What do you mean?" Mirim asked and sat down beside her.

"All pirates are ready to give their lives at any time, but they don't want to, do they? Did you?"

"No… I wanted to live. But if I die there's nothing I can do about it is there?" This time Mirim sighed.

"Maybe… tell me, do you have any regret? That you wished you could do something about before you die?" Maya asked.

"Not that I can remember."

"Then think about your life and when you find something, tell me." With that Maya, Mira and Mika left for their domains leaving Mirim behind.

'_Something I regret huh?'_ Mirim thought and lay down on her back with her hands behind her head. She began to think of her childhood. Nothing. Her memories of being a teen. Nothing there either.

Then she thought back on the last two years. Two years ago, Ace had joined the Whitebeard pirates, become the commander of the second division on the ship and she had become the division's Vice-Commander. After what she had heard he had requested that she was to be put in his division. The thought made her smile. She had had much fun in her life together with the crew. She missed them already. Were they safe? Had they saved Ace and gotten out of there or had they been beaten by the marines?

'_Nah, they're strong. The marines are probably getting the shit beaten out of them. Ace will be just fine.'_ And just like that her fears were calmed and she relaxed.

'_Now that I think about it, this place is pretty calming. Makes me feel at home… just like on the Moby Dick… Moby Dick.'_ She thought sadly about her home, now destroyed by the marines and closed her eyes ready to doze off.

"… im!" She bolted up and looked around. That voice was awfully familiar. She strained her ears trying to catch the voice again but no more sounds came. Shrugging she laid down again.

"Now that I'm on the verge of death, I might as well get used to this place." She muttered and closed her eyes again but then she heard the voice again.

"…irim!"

"Who is it?!" She exclaimed annoyed but again she was met with silence. This was getting both annoying and scary.

--

'_She's hearing their voices.'_ Maya said to the others through a mind link between the four domains.

'_Yes. It means she is not ready to die yet.'_ Mira said.

'_Shall we help her then?'_ Mika asked.

'_Tch if it wasn't that she was family and hasn't gotten an heir yet…'_ Maki scoffed and the link closed.

--

The voices were beginning to frighten Mirim. She heard them louder and louder but no one answered when she called for them.

'_Maybe its mom and the others… yeah it must be them. I bet they're testing me.'_ Just as she thought that the four women came out from their domains. Sitting up as they sat down beside her she glanced at each one.

"Do you hear them?" Maya asked making Mirim furrow her brow in confusion.

"She means the voices." Maki said annoyed.

"Oh, them. Would you stop making them already?" Mirim asked angrily.

"You don't understand. It is not us; it's those from the world of the living. They are calling for you." Mika told her.

"But I've been on the verge of death for so long. Surely I must have died by now!" the girl argued.

"Not necessarily. The time in this world, our soul's room and the world of the living is completely different. I wouldn't be surprised if there hasn't even passed a second in that world when it has already passed an hour here." Mira explained.

"Oh… but who am I hearing then?"

"That, only you know." Maki said. "Try to listen."

"But I can't hear them anymore."

"Because you don't want to! Try again!" Maki demanded. Mirim closed her eyes in concentration and strained her ears. At first she heard nothing and was about to give up but then she heard them.

"…rim!"

"Mirim!"

"No… irim!"

"Mirim-dono!"

"It's… Marco-nii… and Ace and the others. I hear them." She smiled sadly and relaxed again relieving in their voices.

"Are you at peace?" Maya asked and Mirim nodded.

"So you have no regrets?" Mika asked and Mirim shook her head. "Nothing you wanted to do? Love? Family?" This time she shook her head hesitantly. "What about that guy who's about to be executed?" Mirim froze.

"Marco-nii and papa will save him." She said although a bit hesitantly.

"Don't you want to help too?" Mira asked.

"Y-yeah but I've already done all I can and I'm dying right?" Now the four women smirked at her.

"Yes you are dying. But tell me first, what do you regret?" Maki asked.

'_Do I regret anything? Yeah I want to see the rescue through but I've already helped them out… Wait… There is one regret…'_ "Yeah, I regret one thing… And I want to go back… I want to go back and tell him… I want to save him!"Her voice cracked and a single tear made its way down her cheek before she rubbed it away.

"Alright. Tell me, if I and Mira give you something, will you do it then?" Maki asked smirking as Mirim stared at her confused. Grabbing her shoulder Maki put her hand on her collarbone while Mira grabbed her right arm. A short stab of pain erupted where they touched her before they removed their hands. But not before they had let go of her before Maki grabbed her arm and dragged her over to the owner less domain with the tornado.

"Live! The only reason for you going back now is to remove that regret that's in your heart!" Maki yelled and pushed her into the tornado and just before darkness consumed her she heard her great-great grandmother yell: You've only got a one-time use!

--

"Kazemi P. Mirim is dead! Now destroy the pirates completely!" Sengoku called through the den den mushi ignoring the pirates who called the girl's name. Ace also yelled her name, begging her to get up. When he received no reaction he silently sat there and stared at her body before he turned towards Sengoku. Said man noticed the look Ace gave him. A look full of hatred.

"What is the matter Fire Fist?" he asked sounding oblivious.

"How dare you!" Ace growled low at him.

"Mirim the Reaper had a high bounty on her head. It was inevitable for her not to die in this war. You of all should know that it is inevitable for any of you pirates to survive today." Sengoku told him.

"Fuck off! How dare you kill my precious nakama?!" Ace screamed and the whole island became silent.

"Precious nakama? You pirates have no such thing as 'precious nakama' at all." Sengoku said calmly looking straight at him making many pirates yell profanities at him.

"What do you know?! You ain't a pirate so stop judging us like that!" Ace yelled before bowing his head trying to hide his tears.

"Mirim was… Mirim was one of my best friends… nakama… one of those that I cared deeply for…" he said. "Mirim… MIRIM DIDN'T DESERVE TO DIE!" He screamed at Sengoku. The Fleet Admiral was about to retort when the sky darkened just above the plat form.

"What's going on?" He looked around. It wasn't supposed to be a storm this day. Suddenly lightning struck and hit the platform right where Mirim's body lay and as soon as it hit it turned into a great fire.

"MIRIM!" Ace screamed as her body was engulfed by the flames and then heard Sengoku sigh behind him.

"It will be harder with a burned up body. Somebody put that fire out!" He called but before anyone could react a chain flew out of the fire and in a half circle before hitting Sengoku who blocked it with his sword. As fast as it had appeared it retracted back into the fire. Had he not blocked it he would have gotten a serious head injury.

"What?!" He exclaimed surprised but then noticed a vague figure inside the fire

"Who is that?" he yelled but no one could verify it. Then the fire dimmed before disappearing completely and no one could believe their eyes.

"Sorry old man, but there's still things I've gotta do before I die." Mirim smirked as she rested her scythe over her shoulders. Sengoku couldn't believe it. He had broken the scythe in two and now it was whole again! Suddenly she threw her scythe towards him and if Sengoku had not gotten over his surprise to block he would have been seriously wounded but still, the force the giant weapon gained from the speed it had been thrown with it sent him tumbling down the stairs.

"Mirim…?" Ace stared at her wanting so badly to believe she was alive and well but couldn't find himself to do so before she stopped in front of him with a small smile.

"I'm back and this time, I won't leave."

* * *

Hi – Fire

Kaminari – Lightning

Chikyū – Earth

Mizu - Water

Kaze - Wind


	16. The War part 5: IT'S NOT TRUE!

Me: The fourteent chapter already. I own nothing you know that!

Mirim: I'm free? Yay!

Me: No.

Mirim: Aw.

A/N: I have 451 hits and 135 visitors to this story. Wether you like it or not, review please! I want to know your views on this! And since I updated again there _will _be some time until next time.

* * *

"I'm back and this time, I won't leave." Mirim said determined.

"MIRIM-DONO!" The pirates yelled under them.

"Mirim… you're alive…" Ace whispered making the girl smile. A genuine smile.

"Yeah, you won't _believe_ how boring it was to be dead with boring old hags. I'd rather stay alive with you guys." Mirim said annoyed. She could vaguely hear her great great grandmother.

"_I'll give you a boring old hag you litte-"_ Before her voice died away. Mirim shook her head and focused on the matter at hand. Just then Ace noticed that she still had the wound. It had not been an illusion or trick. It was a real wound but right now she wasn't bleeding.

"Mirim… Get out of here. I don't… I don't want to see you hurt anymore!" Ace told her making her frown before grinning sheepishly and rubbing the back of her head.

"I can't."

"As your commander I demand that you withdraw!" he demanded but the girl only shook her head.

"If I do, then what was the reason for me coming back? Even so, I promised myself not to run away from this…" she trailed off and this time she sounded hesitant.

"Mirim. Please I beg you! Get back before he comes back up again." Ace pleaded but froze as she gently grabbed his face.

"What kind of Vice-Commander can't protect her Commander?" She asked and kissed him. Of course this shocked him and seeing as every pirate and marine had watched the fire that erupted suddenly on the platform and the person who emerged from it shocked them too.

"I came back because of you, the crew, our captain. If you weren't here, what's the reason for me to live? Give me a reason to live!" She let go of him and leaned her forehead against his.

"Shut up and let me do this." She smirked as she stood up and while sheathing Soul slayer on her back again she stared at the crowd that now stared at her.

"Kaminari." She said lowly and held out both of her hands towards them. Suddenly the sky began to darken.

--

"W-what's going on? The sky began to darken…" A marine stuttered.

"I-I don't k-know." Another replied.

--

"There's no way…" Whitebeard said astonished as clouds began to gather together above them.

"What's happening?" Marco wondered how she could do this.

--

"HAA!" Mirim yelled and lightning flashed from the heavens and shot right down in the middle of the battle hurting several marines in the process.

'_They keep me alive for the time being. If we can't end this soon it's over.'_ Mirim thought as she hurried behind Ace with her daggers.

"I'll set you free."

"When did you learn to use lightning and fire?" Ace asked.

"I never did. I can only use them once."

"But you used lightning twice." Ace stated looking confused. She grinned.

"I've got a pretty loyal family." She said and raised one of them above the chains but then noticed the shadow that towered over them. Slowly she glanced over her shoulder and saw Sengoku. He had gotten up again.

"Pretty impressive Reaper, but you won't get away with this." Sengoku said and charged towards her with his sword in hand.

"Tch, old geezer!" Mirim growled and deflected his sword with her scythe. Sengoku had anticipated this and jumped back making Mirim follow him and swipe at him again before he landed. He managed to block but had a little difficulty with his balance when he skidded back.

"Pretty impressive Fleet Admiral but I'll get away with this." The green haired girl mocked as she deflected another blow from his sword and then gave a swift kick which he blocked before aiming a punch for her which she ducked from and took a few steps back.

With a slight heavy breath she stared at the Fleet Admiral with cold eyes.

"What is the matter Reaper? You look like you are breathing heavily." Sengoku said straightening up.

"Well, what'd you expect? You _did_ cut me down with that sword of yours." Mirim gestured to her blood soaked kimono.

"You can always try to back out," Sengoku told her making her eyes narrow.

"That's for cowards!" Mirim growled at him and charged forward with Soul Slayer raised high.

"Your mother certainly didn't have any problem with it." Sengoku said and received the reaction he wanted. Mirim froze with her weapon right above him and he punched her in the face sending her skidding backwards towards the edge of the platform and she would have fallen down if she had not grabbed the ledge when she tipped over the edge. Hoisting herself back up she glared at him.

"What… did you say?" she growled crouching on the edge.

"Didn't Whitebeard ever tell you about your father?" Sengoku stared at her in mock surprise.

"I never asked." It sounded more uncertain than she would have wanted. She would have to be careful with him.

"Your father died… because your mother abandoned him in battle." He could have slapped her in the face and told her they were going to get married. The impact of the shock hit her just as hard before she shook out of it and gripped Soul slayer and stalked forward.

"What bullshit are you spewing at me? Because I can assure you, you ain't making things easier for yourself." She grit out and the admiral smirked.

"So he really didn't tell you? Fine, then I'll do it." Mirim raised an eyebrow as the admiral straightened up.

"Almost 20 years ago Kazemi P. Maya and Kayien Kouji had encountered the marines. They fought for long but began to tire out. We almost had them but when Maya knew the situation was hopeless she took off, leaving Kouji behind to die." The second division's vice-commander stopped and stared at the Fleet Admiral. She didn't want to believe him. She wanted to think that it was all a lie but he had said it with such a straight face and his eyes told her he didn't lie.

"Y-you're lying." She said weakly but Sengoku only stared at her.

"I can assure you I do not. I was there and saw her leave and he fall." He said calmly and watched as she began to tremble before she launched herself towards him.

"You're lying!" She screamed and raised her scythe but before she could bring it down on him he punched her in the stomach narrowly missing her first wound.

"Gah!" She gasped at the pain and collapsed on the ground.

"Kouji fought to his last breath but of course he died by our hands. You're mother was nowhere to be seen so we began our hunt." Sengoku continued and walked over to Ace. Spitting blood Mirim slowly got on her hands and knees. Glancing at her briefly Sengoku sighed.

"It was like she had disappeared from the face of the earth until we heard a month later of a woman that had killed a marine captain. The man in the position Smoker gained after him."

"What's that got to do with my mother?" Mirim spat angrily. "No wait! I don't want to know it!" She yelled and lunged but because she was blinded by anger her defenses were low. Sengoku grabbed her neck and ripped Soul slayer out of her hands and the chain with it before holding her up. Growling she grabbed his arm and tried to make let go of her to no avail as he continued his tale.

"That marine captain was the one who found them and ordered the attack on them that day and killed Kouji. After some investigation we found out it was your mother, Maya." Mirim froze. Her father had been killed by a marine and her mother had afterwards killed that marine.

"We began tracking her down and finally found her five months later laying low in her brother and his wife's house. When we entered no one was there. We had surrounded the house so they couldn't have gone out the back door. Of course we later realized that they had a hidden passage way. We followed and there your mother , her brother and his wife were. We almost had her if your mother had not abandoned her brother too." Mirim stared at him astonished. That day… she had been born that day. After what Whitebeard told her, her mother died a short time after her birth. She remembered what Whitebeard had told her.

"_It is not your fault! Never blame yourself for her death. If it wasn't for the marines she would have lived."_

"Bastard! It's your fault!" She cried and kicked him but he blocked it, pushed her leg away and punched her right in the wound he had inflicted with his sword earlier. Her eyes widened and she clenched her teeth trying to keep silent but couldn't do it. She let out a horrifying scream of pain and grabbed Sengoku's arm and struggled as she continued screaming before her eyes rolled back into her head and she fell limp.

"Mirim!" Ace yelled as the girl ceased her struggling and just hung loosely in Sengoku's fist.

"That's the revolutionary army's Inazuma!" Sengoku turned and a large amount of concrete snake up and lean on the platform. He peered over and saw Luffy running up towards them. Once again letting his face turn into a monotone and tossed Mirim over to Ace before getting ready to take on Luffy.

"I'm here… ACE!" The younger boy yelled and headed straight for Ace but then someone landed in front of him on the bridge Inazuma had created and it began to crumble beneath him.

"Get out of my way gramps!" he shouted.

"You won't get through me. I'm a Vice-Admiral!" Garp said with a dangerous low voice.

"I don't need any help Garp." Sengoku said calmly but the vice-admiral ignored him.

* * *

Kaminari - Lightning


	17. The War part 6: Fire Fist Ace

Me: Another chapter and if you think this war is rushed then it's because it's war. It's supposed to feel rushed . Will Ace be saved? Is Mirim still alive? Ya never know. Oh and I own nothing. Or wait! Since Oda killed Ace does that mean I can keep him and resurrect him?

*Oda enters room and runs away with Ace's dead body*

Me: … apparently not. Anyway on with the story.

"Talking"

'_Thinking'_

_

* * *

_

"The bridge! It's crumbling!" Inazuma cried out as the marines cheered for Garp.

"I've fought pirates before you were born Luffy! You'll have to defeat me to get to Ace, STRAW HAT LUFFY!" Garp yelled and it hurt Luffy to hear his grandfather call his wanted name and not just Luffy. Luffy didn't want to fight Garp and neither did the old man but he was a marine and his grandson a pirate. Behind him Ace stared at both of them torn between feeling for their grandpa who only wanted the best for them or for the well being for his brother who surely would not fight his grandpa. He had another problem too. Beside him Mirim lay unconscious and didn't give any signs that she would be up on her feet anytime soon.

'_Why Luffy? Why didn't you become a marine?'_ Garp thought sadly as he stared down at his grandson who entered Gear Second. They charged at each other and launched a punch each but halfway through the charge it seemed that Garp hesitated a little giving Luffy enough time to punch his grandpa in the face and sending him flying to the ground beside the platform.

This shocked everyone including Luffy. He knew his grandpa was stronger than this but he didn't have time to think about this. Aces life comes first. He hurried over to his brother and managed to get on the platform before the bridge crumbled beneath him.

--

Admiral Kizaru had gotten to his feet and while breathing heavily he readied himself to launch an attack on Luffy but Whitebeard had other plans. He lifted his bisento and ran it right through Kizaru. This distracted the admiral stopping him from attacking Luffy.

--

"I have the Key! Just hang on!" Luffy panted and fished out the key that the Shichibukai Hancock had given him barely noticing the unmoving body of Mirim. Then a shadow loomed over them all.

"LOOK! Fleet Admiral Sengoku is using his ability!" A marine yelled. Not paying any attention to the marine behind him Luffy began fiddling with the key having problems sticking it in the hole as his hands trembled terribly.

"Hold it! Do you really think I would let him escape?" Sengoku shouted towering over the three as his body grew taller and taller. He raised his fist over them and only then did Luffy turn slowly. This though gave admiral Kizaru his chance. He did not attack Luffy or Ace but the key Luffy held is in hand.

"They key!" Luffy screamed as the key split in two.

'_We've lost.' _Ace thought and glanced sadly down at the unconscious Mirim. Then one of the executioners beside him began to rise up.

"Ugh, I must have lost my consciousness…" he muttered. Though Ace thought it was an enemy it seemed Luffy knew this man.

"San? What are you doing here?" he yelled. He received no response though as it seemed this "San" guy was more occupied with staring at the huge giant behind them.

"I will carry out this execution by myself!" Sengoku yelled out behind them and sent his fist towards them. Luffy entered Gear third as Mister Three freaked out behind him.

"Hey San! Use one of your walls to protect Ace!" Luffy yelled and drew in air.

"Gomu gomu no GIGANT FUUSEN!" Luffy yelled and turned into a giant balloon and was hit by Sengoku's fist. Behind him Mister Three had created a candle wall shielding him and Ace. Luffy had not accounted for him being hurt by Sengoku's attack nor did he think the execution platform would crumble beneath them but it did. The platform began falling apart and all five of them began falling with it. Sengoku jumped back as the marines began gathering fire power and shoot both cannon balls and bullets at the platform and the falling pirates. The platform exploded and the marines cheered thinking they had defeated the pirates.

"Fire Fist is completely exposed now! He can't survive now!" They yelled but then they saw four blurry figures inside the fire.

"There! In the fire! It's a tunnel!" A marine yelled and from it emerged Ace who was halfway on fire holding his brother inside the tunnel. Luffy held both Mister Three and the unconscious Mirim.

"You never listen do you?" Ace growled at Luffy.

"YEEEEEEAAAAAAH!" The pirates on the plaza cheered as Ace stared down at the plaza.

"You always did the weirdest things."

--

"Fire Fist Ace… Fire Fist Ace is a free man!" The marines screamed in fright. This didn't look good for them. Now both Straw Hat Luffy and Fire Fist Ace, two of the most wanted men in the world fought together against them. Even though the two were fatigued they still seemed to go strong.

"Kill them! Kill them all!" A marine officer yelled as Ace while holding Mirim, Luffy and Mister Three charged towards them.

"HIKEN!" Ace roared as he covered Luffy's back. It was a great attack but it would have done a whole lot of more damaged if he didn't have to carry Mirim. He was angry that she was unconscious. He wasn't angry at her but at Sengoku who had hurt her so badly. Then he put her down carefully between him and Luffy.

"You've become stronger eh, Luffy." Ace smirked. "And there will come a day when I surpass you Ace!" Luffy exclaimed happily.

"In the meantime, let me cover you." Ace said as Admiral Aokiji came up behind them. Both their powers clashed but of course Ace's fire won over Aokiji's ice.

"Just let's get the hell out of here!" Ace said and grabbed Mirim again and began to run towards Whitebeards last ship with Luffy hot on his trail but just then Whitebeard called out for his 'children'.

"Listen well Whitebeard pirates! This is my last order, my last order as captain!"

* * *

Me: Sorry, short chapter.


	18. The War part 7: Memories?

Me: Here's the next chapter. Maybe you'll be a little confused after reading this one but I'm sure it will come around.

Disclaimer: I don't own One Piece. If I did, I would have been a filthy rich pirate indeed.

Oh and I won't update until I have at least 34 reviews. I know you're out there. It won't help me if you don't review!!

* * *

"Haha, you've got to do better than that kiddo." a twenty-four year old Marco laughed as a soaked nine year old girl stood in the middle of the deck muttering curses.

"Oi, oi, don't curse." Jozu reprimanded and began drying her off with a towel. "You knew it would happen if you even tried." The little girl, Mirim had just tried 'sneak attacking' the captain, Whitebeard, but had failed miserably. It seemed like the old man had foreseen this and had hid a bucket of water inside his captain cloak and had poured it over her when she was close enough.

"Tch, I'll get him next time." She mumbled and grabbed the towel and all but stormed off to her room.

"Marco, you shouldn't laugh of her." Jozu told the younger pirate but he continued to laugh before Jozu grabbed him and held him over the cold water under the ship making Marco stop immediately.

"Okay okay!" he cried and sighed in relief when he was on his feet on the deck again.

--

"Tch, one day, just you wait papa." Mirim growled as she wrenched off her wet clothes and dried off before finding a small dress that she had been given by Whitebeard. Her mother had been a master thief and so would she. She would become the best, not being detected if she did not want to; become the strongest, the fastest, and the smartest. She would be the best. She sat down on her bed and drew her knees to her chin and began to sob.

"Mommy, why aren't you here?" she hiccupped.

--

Marco was on his way to the girl's room to apologize for laughing at her. As soon as he grabbed the handle he heard her sobbing.

"Mommy, why aren't you here?" He froze. He knew all too well _why_ little Mirims mother was gone. They had not told the little girl what happened when she was left here and they probably never would. That, their captain would decide. He knocked on the door and waited for her to open it.

--

Mirim rubbed her face as she heard someone knock on the door. She looked herself in the mirror before running up to the door. She opened it and saw Marco.

"What do you want?" she asked. He grinned. "What? No "hello, come in" or "what's up mate, eh?" he joked. She sighed and opened the door completely for him to get in. He walked in, grabbed a chair and put it near her bed before sitting down. She raised an eyebrow in confusion as he pointed to her bed but sat down nonetheless.

"I'm just here to apologize for laughing of you earlier, eh." She looked down. She was still angry.

"But you have to admit, had it been anyone else you would have laughed too." Her lips twitched.

"Oooh, I see a smiiiiile." She giggled and he laughed again. "Fine, I'm not angry anymore." She sighed.

"Is that a bad thing, eh?" he questioned jokingly and she giggled again. "Unfortunately yes, because then I don't have any reason to get back at you." Marco gave her the victory sign.

"I heard you crying." He said. She immediately looked down at her dangling feet.

"Marco… where is she?" He glanced at her before putting on a expression that told her he was thinking.

"I can't tell. It's a secret." She looked at him curiously. "Why is it a secret?"

"If I told you it wouldn't be a secret anymore would it, eh?" She looked thoughtful for a moment before she grinned at him.

"Then I have to train more. I'm going to be a master thief too! And to be that I must be good at gathering information."

"That's more like the Mirim I know. And while your mother is gone, you have me, pops and Jozu, eh." She nodded.

"Alright Marco-nii. But anyway. Could you get my brush? It's in the bathroom." She asked sweetly. He shrugged and walked over to the slightly opened door. Mirim jumped off her bed and snuck over to her bedroom door and watched as he swung it open. Once he did though, cold water splashed over him before a bucked landed on his head covering his face.

"MIRIM!" he yelled and chased the little girl out of her room. The kid herself was laughing so hard she could barely keep on her feet as she stumbled up on deck. There she found Jozu and hid behind him still laughing as the older man held Marco away from her.

--

Mirim lay on her bed. It was already 9.p.m and Whitebeard had sent the little one to bed an hour ago but she couldn't sleep. Something was going on, she was feeling uneasy. Then her bedroom door glowed a dim blue. She jumped startled and hid behind her bed. The glow got brighter until suddenly it vanished and a woman stood there. Mirim's eyes widened in wonder. This woman looked exactly like the picture of her mother.

"M-mommy?" she whispered. The woman smiled and walked over to her bed.

"Are you there Mirim?" The girl jumped up on her bed grinning broadly and her smile widened even more as her mother hugged her.

"My little dear Mirim." Mirim opened her eyes to reply but then saw a man standing behind her mother. He had black hair, black eyes and had freckles on his face. His orange hat caught her attention quickly and she thought it was familiar.

"Mommy, who is that?" she asked. Her mother let go of her and turned to look where her daughter was pointing.

"Who's who? I don't see anyone dear." The girl was confused. He was standing in front of them both clearly. He looked sad. He held out a hand and called to her.

"Come." She was growing nervous. Was he a ghost? He seemed familiar but she was sure that he wasn't a part of Whitebeard's crew.

"That boy over there. He is telling me to go to him." Her mother stared at her daughter worriedly.

"There's no one there sweety. Are you okay?" She asked and put a hand on the child's forehead. Annoyed she waved her mother's hand away as the boy called again.

"Come back Mirim." She got of her bed and walked hesitantly up to him.

"Mirim! Get back here!" She heard her mother yell behind her. The boy held out a hand to her.

"Come with me, Mirim." The way he said her name, it felt comforting. She wanted to go with him, but she had just gotten her mother back. She turned but then saw her mother change into a huge man with glasses, long braided beard and with a drawn sword.

"Come with me." The boy said as the man advanced on them. The man raised his sword.

"Mirim!" The boys' voice turned urgent and frightened. Scared herself she latched onto the boys hand and a brilliant light consumed and blinded her forcing her to close her eyes.

--

Amber eyes snapped open wide and a 19 year old Mirim bolted on her feet seeing Ace run between Luffy and the marine admiral Akainu.

"Hey wait!" Ace yelled. "LUFFY!" Her body acted on itself and she ran after Ace. Then, she felt herself get thrown out of her body.

* * *

Me: Yup. I stopped there. Let's see in the next chapter if I'm gonna let Ace survive. I began crying when he died in the manga but I wonder how to pull it off. Should someone else die or just let something more abnormal than normal happen. We'll see. I'm starting the new chapter just as we speak. Please read and review! REVIEW!


	19. The War part 8: Set Sail!

Me: Damn! That was fast oO! I should have asked for more... Alright. Now let's see if your reviewing paid off. Will Ace die or live. What about Mirim? And I've figured out that my chapters have become pretty short so be patient with me and I'll write longer ones… I hope *sweatdrop*

Disclaimer: I don't own anything and since Mirim _is _over 18, maybe she should be set free?

Mirim: REALLY?

Me: Nope.

Mirim: DOH!

* * *

Ace felt no pain. No searing hot pain engulfing him nor did Luffy look hurt. He just looked really scared. Then the younger brother's eyes widened in horror. Ace looked behind himself and saw Mirim holding Soul Slayer between herself and Akainu. The admiral's hand and body had turned back to a normal. Ace was at first worried that he had already killed Mirim but then noticed that the seastone chain was wrapped around his whole arm. It looked slightly melted but otherwise fine. Then with a grunt the green haired girl sent the admiral flying backwards. She hissed as she placed a hand on her side. Her hand turned into water and then she flicked something off of her and it hit a random marine. The marine screamed in pain as it hit his stomach. Ace saw it was lava from Akainu and grabbed Mirim's shoulder.

"Mirim! Are you alright?" She didn't seem to hear him though because she muttered to herself in a voice that was not hers.

"I'm sorry Mirim. I got hit." Then she looked up and he saw that her eyes were not the usual dark golden eyes but lighter.

"Mirim?" He questioned. Finally the woman concentrated her gaze on him.

"No. I'm Maya." He was shocked and speechless. He couldn't get a single word out as she walked past him.

"WHITEBEARD!" She yelled. The man turned startled and stared at her.

"Maya?" He whispered. She smiled. "Thank you Edward. For everything." Her eyes began to glow blue and water suddenly started to reach everyone's ankles and up till the huge wedge Whitebeard had created between himself and his sons.

"_I am the water who will always flow wise!"_ She said with an emotionless tone. Water snakes flew up from the water and grabbed several marines and once a water snake had thrown away one marine it grabbed another one. They flung the helpless men into the pit between Whitebeard and the rest of the pirates. Some marines slashed and shot at the water snakes but the bullets just went right through them and if they slashed one down two new others appeared. The unfortunate marines who slashed the water snakes down got torn to shreds by the two new ones that appeared. Some screamed as their comrades limbs, heads, innards and ripped flesh hit them or even landed near them. Some snakes even swallowed them and left them to drown inside of them as they continued to attack the marines. Then the blue light in her eyes disappeared and a transparent woman appeared by her side, but her amber eyes were now yellow with just a little tint of gold in them.

"Oh my oh my. You men are rude. Attacking my sweet little granddaughter." She scolded and waved her finger back and forth. The marines and pirates looked quite confused but Garp, Whitebeard and Sengoku caught on fast.

"GET AWAY FROM HER!" the two marines yelled but Whitebeard smirked.

"_I am the earth who will always stand strong!_ _'_Mirim's' eyes began to glow green and she slammed her fists down into the ground and the ground began shaking and trembling terribly forcing both pirates and marines to fall on the ground. Then her eyes stopped glowing but were still not amber, they were now just a slight dark yellow. Another transparent woman appeared on Mirim's other side.

"_I am the fire who will always burn fiercely!_" Her eyes began to shine red this time and she drew her fist back before punching right up into thin air. The ground began cracking up under everyone there and fire gushed out. The pirates ran together towards the ships while the marines scrambled over towards the hole behind Whitebeard. The light in her eyes died down but instantly began to glow a bright white as a third transparent woman appeared kneeling before Mirim.

"_I am the energy that forever binds them all!"_ The sky darkened as she held out her hands. Every pirate and marine could see light in those black clouds that assembled over them. She flexed her fingers and several lightning strikes shot out of her hands and hit marines on both sides of the hole and both wounded severally and killed. Her eyes turned then to their usual dark amber as a fourth woman appeared behind her grabbing her shoulder and said something that only the green haired girl could hear.

"What is going on…?" Sengoku asked angrily and slightly frightened.

"Don't you understand?" Whitebeard bellowed. "The four Kazemi women's souls and elements before Mirim have assembled and decided to defeat you together! The elements of this world are against you marines!" Some marines looked frightened while some just scoffed. Elements? Souls? Whitebeard couldn't control the elements. Apparently they were too stupid to realize what had just happened.

"_I am the wind… who will always be FREE!"_ They heard Mirim yell with her own voice. Whitebeard felt himself get jerked backwards.

"Pops!" He felt several arms and hands grab him and suddenly he was dragged off towards his last ship.

"Wait! Mirim!" "She'll be fine! Ace is with her! You have to get back on board!" his men yelled.

--

"What did he mean when he said the elements were against us?" Sengoku murmured. Indeed, what did the old pirate mean?

--

"You have only one chance for this Mirim." Her great great grandmother told her.

"What if I fail?" Mirim asked worried. Ace and Luffy were behind her staring in awe and confusion at the vice-commander. In awe because of what she had done but in confusion because they couldn't hear what the spirits around her said.

"You won't. Just repeat after us." Maya, her mother, assured her.

Ace and Luffy listened intently as she began chanting.

"_I am the water who will always flow wise, I am the earth who will always stand strong, I am the fire who will always burn fiercely, I am the wind who will always be free, I am the energy that FOREVER BINDS THEM ALL!" _She yelled out the last part as blue, green, red, grey and white orbs assembled in her palm. She leaned back and threw them at marineford.

"And now you better run." Her grandmother told her. Her eyes widened as she turned around sharply, grabbed the two boys hands and leapt off the ground forcing herself to fly with both of them back to the ship. Once they landed the ship a sound of a huge explosion came behind them. The pirates cheered as the buildings began to fall apart and the marines ran around scrambling for cover and safety.

"Haha, serves you right!" Marco yelled triumphantly backed up by all of his crewmates.

"No time to talk! Set fucking sail!" Mirim cried out. As soon as they had done what she called for the wind to give them speed and in no time they were gone and the marines could not hope to catch up to them.

* * *

Me: I actually intended on writing about Ace being hit by Akainu, Mirim losing her mind, the elements throwing everything into chaos and while she was slowly torturing Akainu to death, water would get into Ace's body and heal him but no. Well anyway, that's the end of the war. Ace survived. But Akainu will die one day. He will *plots several plans to kill Akainu*

So read and review!


	20. The Empress

Me: DAMN I'M SO HAPPY! Had a test just now five minutes ago that would last 1 ½ hour. Managed to finish it under 15 minutes and still get a good grade, therefore I'll update right now instead of Saturday. Alright! The war is over, everyone survived and all is good. Now let's keep going. Admit it, you liked my ending of the war better than Eiichiro Oda's ending because Ace LIVES… but I have a feeling you readers will death glare me into next week after reading this chappie. .

Anyways keep the reviews going! AND! If someone out there wants to draw Mirim's weapons (daggers and scythe) or accessories that she had throughout the story feel free to do so. A friend of mine is already drawing Mirim. *Big smile*

Disclaimer: YOU KNOW I DON'T!

"Talking"

'_Thinking'

* * *

_

"We made it! Ace is safe!" Every member who was not hurt cheered and jumped around. Luffy would have joined them if not for his body failing on him. He fell asleep more exhausted than he had ever been before. Even Ace had to admit he had never felt so exhausted unless they counted for that fight he had with Whitebeard while he was captain of the Spade pirates. Mirim lowered her arms and the wind disappeared.

"It's been real fun you guys." Everyone turned to her confused as she said that but then their eyes widened in horror as blood dripped out from her mouth. She smiled softly. "But this may be the end." Just as she finished that sentence, her wound reopened and blood gushed out in all directions. She fell to her knees, seeing her comrades run for her and yell, Whitebeard, her two brothers Marco and Jozu and of course Ace watch in horror as she fell into a puddle of her own blood on the ship.

"MIRIIIIM!" They ran over to her calling for the doctor. She would have laughed if it wasn't for the pain that filled her entire being but that didn't stop her from smiling.

'_What's the matter? Everyone is safe right?'_ she thought as she closed her eyes and mumbled one last thing that only Marco heard.

"Mirim! Hold on! God damnit hurry up!" It felt like forever but finally the doctor began to examine the girl.

"She's lost a lot of blood. Take her down below!" He yelled. Scooping her up Marco ran after the doctor with Ace hot on his heels. Jozu stayed behind to help Whitebeard who was also mortally wounded. As soon as Mirim was placed on a makeshift bed Ace and Marco were forced to leave as the doctor did his best to clean, close and wrap her wounds.

--

"Damnit! If I was never caught this would never have happened!" Ace swore as he punched the wall.

"Stop punching the wall. It won't help the situation we're in!" Marco demanded angrily. Ace turned around sharply to retort but saw something he never thought he would see.

"Marco… are you crying?" It was true. The commander of the first division was leaning against the wall with tears falling down his cheek as he stared intently at the door.

"So are you." The second division commander brought a hand up to his face and felt wetness. Two hours passed before the doctor came out. By now Jozu had also arrived and waited with the two other commanders.

"She's lost too much blood. Without proper equipment there's nothing more I can do for her." The commanders couldn't believe it. Mirim was actually dying and there was almost a zero percent chance of her surviving.

"No! You've gotta be kidding with me! Go in there and _do_ something!" Ace yelled grabbing the poor man's collar.

"There's nothing I can do and I've got others to treat, like the captain, the crew and your brother!" the doctor said calmly, removed Ace's hands and left Ace to shake in anger before the door.

"Let's get to the nearest island now!" Marco said and marched out with Jozu behind him. Ace remained still. He could hear the two of them yelling orders and several pairs of feet running around but he couldn't bring himself to move from the door.

'_Damnit!'_ he thought and ran out on deck. _'It ain't gonna end like this!'_ He then heard shouts above. Some yelled marines. As soon as he got up he ran to starboard side and saw a huge marine ship following them. Growling he readied himself for a fight but suddenly the ship showed them the white flag. Confused he let his guard down if only slightly. Then a messenger called over.

"Permission to enter!"

"Like hell! Haven't you done enough?!" a pirate called but then Marco laid a hand on his shoulder to calm him.

"Who's asking?"

"The Pirate Empress!" Was the reply. Everyone's eyes widened. What would the Empress want with them?

"Yeah, sure, but if anyone else tries to board, we'll kill them without a second thought!" Marco yelled. Everyone turned to him with shocked, angry and confused looks.

"What the hell are you doing?!" Ace hissed. Marco ignored him and waited for the Empress to walk over the plank the marines put up over to them. It didn't take long before the tall woman came walking over with her giant snake following her but before she could set foot on the Whitebeard pirates ship Marco stopped her.

"What do you actually want here?" he asked staring at her sternly. The Empress understood by the seriousness in the man's eyes that she could not depend on her beauty this time.

"I want to see Luffy and his condition." She said. Enraged yells came from the crew.

"Like we'll let a Shichibukai get close to Ace's brother!" a pirate yelled.

"Yeah, you marine pets can just kiss my ass!" She gave the man a heated glare before sighing and turning back to Marco.

"I became a Shichibukai to protect my people. If it meant protecting the whole island by yourself I'm sure any of you would have done it. I mean no harm; I just want to see Luffy." Marco studied her for a moment before nodding and gesturing her to follow him.

"Marco, are you serious?" Ace hissed angrily. There was no way in hell he would let the Empress near his now vulnerable brother. Marco stopped and stared at him.

"The Empress saved your brother and Mirim's life when the pacifista attacked. I think she's proven herself trustworthy." He said lowly and went down below to the make-shift infirmary where Luffy lay unconscious. The Empress walked up to him and Marco held Ace back. She grabbed Luffy's hand and stared at him sadly.

"If your heart was not so pure, I would never have helped you Luffy." She said. Then she noticed something green out of the corner of her eyes. She turned and saw Mirim breathing softly on the makeshift bed.

"It's that girl again." She muttered and walked over glaring down at her.

"Hey! What do you think you're doing?!" Ace yelled ready to fight but then the Empress shocked the both of them. She bowed before Mirim's still body.

"You're very welcome." She said before walking out of the room and up on deck with the two commanders following her. There she turned again and offered them to stay safely on her island which they politely refused.

"We already have a place to stay." Marco said but thanked her for the offer.

"I would like you to tell Luffy I'm sorry for being able to help him properly." She nodded in thanks and got back on the marine ship. The marines glared at them as they left wanting nothing more than to blow Whitebeard's last ship up but the Empress did not allow them that and ordered that she was to be escorted back to her island (by the virtue of her beauty) so with hearts in their eyes they did as ordered.

"What do you think she meant by not being able to help him properly?" Marco asked.

"I have a vague idea. When I was in my cell in Impel Down, she was the one who told me Luffy had come there to rescue me." Ace said, now no longer glaring after the marine ship that slowly disappeared from their sight.

"So you think it's her that smuggled him in?" Ace nodded. "Yeah, I'm sure of it. Why else would she know and tell me that he was there?"

"You have a point, but that means she was never on the Governments side under the war." Marco said thoughtfully. "We'll have to tell pops about this." He added before continuing to yell orders. They were going to Fishman Island.

* * *

Me: So, should she die or not? I never said she would survive the war. I mean, it should be practically impossible for a normal human body to survive for so long with her wounds and how many times she was hit in the same spot all the time. So give me your views. And if you don't understand why the Empress said: You're very welcome, to Mirim, that's because Mirim thanked her when she stopped the pacifista.


	21. Luffy butts in!

Me: Alright I'm back again and unfortunately, Mirim will die… okay just kidding. I don't really know what to do with her yet. After all, she was badly injured and lost a huge amount of blood sooooo.

Even so, there was some who said that she was a little too powerful under her last attack in Marineford, but remember, it wasn't her at first. Every time they called upon an element after she stopped Akainu it was her mother, grandmother, great grandmother and great great grandmother who did it all. Just so there's no confusion about this.

One last reminder for this time: Check out the AcexOC community. Link in my profile. The authors there would love to get some feedback and maybe you get some inspiration to write your own AcexOC story ;)

Disclaimer: I don't own One Piece but I do own Mirim.

Mirim: You're killing me!! How can you do this to me?!

Me: …

* * *

Mirim opened her eyes. She was in their soul's room again but this time there was no one there.

"Just where I want to be." She muttered to herself and walked up to the small lake.

"Hey mom! Are you there?" No answer. A vein popped up on her forehead.

"You're here again?!" She turned around sharply and saw her great great grandmother, Maki marching up to her.

"What did you do now?!"

"I participated in a fucking war and got hurt!" Maki blinked shocked by the girl's language. "Anyway, I'm just here to get a damn explanation out of mom." Mirim turned and jumped into the lake.

"What are you doing you idiot?!" She heard her great great grandmother yell but as soon as she dove underwater pain surged through her body as images planted themselves into her brain. She felt someone grab her and throw her out of the lake. Writhing on the ground in pain Mirim decided not to do that again ever.

"You idiot! You can't just go into every sphere here! Only your own. Damnit you could have died!" Maki yelled at Mirim. Trembling Mirim sat up.

"You could have… told me that earlier." She winced. The pain was diminishing but it still hurt. "Well, now you know. Now hurry up and return to the world of the living." Maki huffed and pushed her into the grey sphere and everything went black.

"Doctor! Something's wrong with Mirim!" Ace yelled as he ran up on deck. The doctor wasted no time. He ran past him and down below into the makeshift infirmary where he saw Mirim trash and shake violently with her eyes open but they had rolled back into the back of her head so only the whites showed. Saliva dripped out of her mouth, open in a silent scream, as her trashing intensified. He ran up to her and tried to find out what's wrong with her but she trashed too much- he was forced to ask for help.

Marco, who had followed the doctor the moment Ace had called for him held down her lower body while Ace held down her upper body. It surprised them how hard it was to hold her down but soon enough the doctor was finished. He injected her with sedative and rewrapped her wounds before he told them she needed rest.

"Bring the injured to the hospital. Go, go, go!" The doctor yelled and marched ahead of those carrying the injured pirates through Fishman Island. There were too many to count. Several mermen and mermaids ran up to them and helped them and the hospital was filled in no time.

Minutes turned to hours, hours to days, and days to weeks and weeks to months. Most of the pirates where just fine and had already gone back to their normal routine. Whitebeard was almost in perfect health too while Luffy was completely fine. The only one who had not recovered was Mirim. She was still lying unconscious in the hospital. While everyone had celebrated the successful rescue of Ace the thought of Mirim still being unconscious weighed heavily on their shoulders. Right now Ace was in a bar, trying to drown his worries in rum.

"Ace." The man turned and saw Marco walking up to him. "Marco." The older pirate sat down beside Ace and ordered a pint himself.

"Anything new?" Ace asked and took a sip. Marco shook his head. "The new Moby Dick is won't take long to be finished and she's still unconscious, not made a move at all, eh. Her wounds are almost fully healed though." Ace nodded. That wasn't so bad. The only problem was that she. Still. Had. Not. Woken. Up!

"They think she's fallen into a coma." Ace began to choke on his drink. "Say what?!" he half yelled making people turn to stare at them. Marco glared making everyone look away.

"They think she's fallen into a coma, eh." He repeated and Ace stared at his drink with slumped shoulders.

"This is my entire fault. If I hadn't been caught by Blackbeard the war wouldn't have happened and everything would be okay." He said and put his hands in his hands. Marco didn't know whether to hit the younger man or comfort him. Fortunately he didn't have to do either of them. A hand had grabbed Ace's head and slammed him face first into the bar counter reducing it to f. Everyone in the room turned silent as Ace slowly picked himself up from the rubble. He scowled and turned around ready to punch the one who dared do this into oblivion but was shocked to see Luffy standing there cracking his knuckles.

"Luffy, what the hell-" he was cut off as Luffy punched him again, the force of the punch sending him flying through the wall to his left.

"Martha, the mirror!" the bartender yelled and a chubby woman grabbed one end of the mirror behind the bar counter and the bartender the other as they hurried out of the bar. Marco was about to stop Luffy from going after his brother but the glare the boy sent him told him to stay the hell away. The young captain followed his brother out of the bar and watched as Ace wiped blood off his chin and glared at his brother.

"What the hell Luffy? What was that for?!" he yelled. The teen said nothing but marched up to him and throw another punch but Ace wanted none of that. He blocked and punched back, hitting Luffy and sent him flying back into the wall.

"Will you answer me you idiot?!" Wordlessly Luffy got up from the rubble and stared at Ace. The tension in the air could almost be seen and Marco swore he could cut it with his knife. Then Luffy charged forward and so did Ace. They met halfway, their hands clasped together as they both pushed back and forth.

"What the hell's up with you?"

"I should be asking you that!" Luffy retorted angrily at which Ace raised an eyebrow before they pushed away from each other.

"What do you mean by that?" Luffy didn't answer but charged again and punched and kicked at which Ace dodged easily until Luffy began to use his Devil Fruit powers making Ace start to get pissed off.

'_Ok, that's it!'_ he thought angrily and once Luffy yelled "Gomu gomu no pistol!" he made use of his logia power. Once Luffy hit him his body turned into fire slightly burning Luffy which made the younger pirate fall back with a cry of surprise clutching his arm.

"Now can you tell me what the hell's your problem?!" he demanded as he walked up and grabbed Luffys collar. Suddenly the younger brother grabbed his necklace and dragged him down.

"You! You're my problem!" Ace stilled. "You're not like yourself because this one nakama of yours haven't recovered completely." And then the older man let go of his brother who tackled him.

"You act like it's all your fault but it isn't! Okay, so this Blackbeard guy was stronger than you anticipated and beat you which are not something many are able to, but Mirim chose herself to partake in the war didn't she?" Luffy glanced over at Marco who nodded.

"Originally she was sick with a high fever." The commander of the first division said. Luffy turned back to Ace and then grinned.

"See? I'm sure it's just that she hadn't recovered completely and her body needs the rest, after all, didn't you see the awesome power she wielded back there? She's strong isn't she?" Ace stared at him before he sighed and covered his eyes with his hat. "Yeah." He grinned too. Luffy got up and held out his hand for Ace to take and helped him up.

"She'll be just fine Ace. You just wait and see."

"Ace, pops calls for an emergency meeting." Jozu said. Ace raised an eyebrow but followed nonetheless into a huge manor that the mermen had given the great pirate when he saved their island.

"What took you so long?" The captain boomed as they walked in. The two shrugged and sat down on the couch in front of his desk with Marco while the other commanders were scattered around on chairs.

"Marco told me something Mirim said as she collapsed on the ship that day." Whitebeard said calmly and glanced at Marco, a sign to tell what he had heard.

"You all saw that Mirim tried to say something, eh?" Most of them nodded. "Did any of you hear?" Everyone shook their head making Marco sigh. "She said Blackbeard was there. Did any of you see him?" Everyone's faces contorted into anger as they yet again shook their heads slowly.

"Apparently Blackbeard was there but he didn't show himself." Marco finished darkly and just then the doctor came in.

"She's awake." Everyone perked up immediately. They knew who he was talking about. At once everyone had jumped to their feet but Ace was already out the door ignoring the doctor's yells after him. He ran out of the manor, through the village and into the hospital practically flying inside the room where Mirim sat on her bed. She turned sharply towards him and stared as he panted out of breath. He stared at her and then smiled.

"Mirim-" "Excuse me but… who are you?" the smile fell right off his face. Was she joking? If that was the case it wasn't funny. Just then Marco and the doctor came in through the door.

"She has amnesia Ace." Marco said and stared at Mirim sadly, who stared right back at them looking both confused and afraid.

* * *

Me: Okay, short and maybe a little boring but needed chapter. I try to keep the chapters over 1500 words from now on and more. Not one word under. So what do you think? It will get even more chaotic, trust me.


	22. Hi Sir You're HUGE

Me: Alright, I own nothing except Mirim and if you think that: Omg she lost her memories. What'll happen now?! Then I can honestly say I've got it all planned out in my head, I just have to write it… which is very hard.

Mirim: Who are you?

Me: I'm your creator!

Mirim: Are you god?

Me: … no… do I look like one?

Mirim: Are you my mom?

Me: Hell no I'm younger than you!

* * *

Marco had finally managed to get Ace out of the hospital and immediately Ace had gone berserk.

"No, no, no this isn't happening!"

"It is! All we can do is to help her cope with her situation and regain her memories if that is possible." Marco said. Bad choice of words. When he voiced that he wasn't sure if they were able to do it something snapped inside Ace's mind.

"Sorry Marco, I need some time for myself." And with that he walked out of town.

**XXXX**

Mirim was watching Ace leave Marco and disappear. The doctor was talking to her but she couldn't seem to concentrate. Who were those two?

"Mirim?" she snapped out of her musings and turned towards the doctor. "I'm sorry, what?" she asked. The man sighed and stood up.

"We'll continue tomorrow. I think you need more rest." He smiled kindly to her and she smiled back but just before he was out the door she called for him again.

"Um, doctor-san? May I ask who those two were?" The man smiled again.

"The boy with the orange hat is your commander while the blonde man is the commander of the first division. It's quite bothersome to not remember isn't it?"

"Yeah… I kinda feel like I should know them." The doctor smiled. "Soon enough you will have recovered your memories and then everything will be alright."

'Will I ever regain them though?' she thought sadly.

**XXXX**

Weeks had passed and still Mirim had not yet regained her memories. She felt uncomfortable when a pirate from the crew started talking to her like they were old friends; it made her uncomfortable for not knowing who they were. The crew was to set sail today and she was now inside her room in the new Moby Dick. It didn't feel right. This didn't feel like her home at all. When she was with the crew, she felt like she belonged if only slightly, but with the commanders she felt like she was with a small family. Then suddenly the ship jolted and she nearly lost her balance but she caught herself. She walked over to the window and saw that they were already leaving the island. She turned towards the wall where a huge scythe with a chain hung. The chain was twirled into a pile under so she didn't know how long it was either.

"Something isn't right." She mumbled to herself. Just then there was a knock on the door. She gave whoever was outside permission to enter and saw the huge man, Jozu, come in.

"Mirim, pops would like to talk to you."

"Pops?" "The captain." Her eyes widened. She hadn't met the captain yet and was at a loss of what to do. Jozu only smiled and led her out.

"It will be okay. He hasn't seen you since the war." She nodded. They had told her of the war. They had told her much about it and what she did to save Ace, it just seemed so unreal for her. How could she have done that? She didn't have any power like that. After they had told her she had tried to call out her power but nothing had happened.

She followed him through the ship until they stood before huge double doors. Jozu opened it and pushed her in gently before closing it and left her to stand alone in front of the captain of the Whitebeard pirates. Her eyes widened as she stared at him. He was HUGE.

"Mirim, is it true? Have you really lost your memories?" Even though he was huge his voice was soft and gentle. She nodded.

"Y-yes sir. I don't remember anything." The man frowned before sighing.

"You don't have to be formal to me Mirim. More importantly, are you feeling well?" She nodded again, feeling very small and shy, which she was in front of this giant man.

"Are you afraid of me?" The man's voice was gentle but sad and Mirim couldn't help but feel ashamed of herself. She made the old man, a pirate captain but still an old man, sad because of her being way smaller than him.

"No sir. Actually I'm amazed at how tall you are compared to the others I've met till now." She smiled and the man burst out laughing.

"GURARARA! That's more like you Mirim. I hope you regain your memories soon." Mirim giggled at his weird laugh and felt more at ease at once.

"Was that all captain-san?" She asked. The man nodded while continuing to laugh as she exited the room. Once she closed the door and turned she bumped into Jozu again who smiled down at her.

"I told you it would be okay." He said and waved as he walked into the room of his captain. She stared at the door for a few minutes before leaving intending to go back to her room but ending up on the deck where the other pirates were steering the ship, moving on barrels, tying ropes and shouting orders but once they caught sight of her everyone turned silent and stopped what they were doing. Feeling very uncomfortable with their stares she stared at the ground and shuffled her feet before deciding she didn't want to be there. She turned but stopped as a familiar voice called out to her.

"Mirim! Come over here!" She turned and saw Marco waving at her motioning for her to come over. She scurried over to stand beside him as he told the crew to continue and stop staring. They did as ordered at once and continued like nothing had happened.

"You'll have to excuse them. They're just not used to you not yelling orders when you get up on deck." Marco grinned and Mirim nodded still feeling pretty uncomfortable which Marco seemed to notice.

"Hey, don't beat yourself up about it. The memories of the old days will return soon." He said and ruffled her hair and Mirim couldn't help but feel better. She liked it when he ruffled her hair. A warm feeling spread through her body and she widened her eyes.

"_Mirim!" _

She jumped startled at the voice in her head and looked around.

"What's wrong?" Marco asked worried. She shook her head. "I-it was nothing. I thought I heard something."

"Heard something?"

"Yeah, I heard a voice… maybe it was a fragment of my memory… maybe I'm starting to remember." Mirim suddenly grinned and mock saluted.

"If you'll excuse me Marco-san, I think I'll retire to my room. See you later." And with that she walked off and disappeared into the ship.

**XXXX**

Three weeks had passed and now the new Moby Dick was anchored in a (unnamed) island to restock their supplies.

"Ne, Marco-san, can I take a walk? I wanna buy some new clothes." Marco turned towards Mirim surprised before he nodded.

"Be careful though and don't take too long, eh." He said and handed her a gun which he received a confused look. "Just in case." The girl nodded and ran off the ship leaving Marco to realize that someone should have gone with her since Mirim didn't have aiming skills whatsoever but then he just shrugged. What could go wrong anyway?

**XXXX**

Mirim wandered around in the town looking at the different stands with different clothes, weapons and accessories. She then noticed a black cowboy hat, much like Ace's but without the smileys. She asked the salesman how much he wanted for it. The old salesman smiled.

"2000 belies, but for you only 1000 belies." She smiled and handed him the money before putting the hat on her head.

"Ace-san's hat looks really worn out. I hope he'll like it." She said to herself as she skimmed through the rest of the stands and bought a few shirts and dresses. Then she noticed that it was already beginning to get late.

"Ah, Marco-san told me not to take too long." She slapped her forehead and began jogging down the still crowded streets. She got out of a huge crowd and saw an alley. She looked through it and saw the docks not too far away. She grinned and ran into the alley but then everything turned black.

**XXXX**

The green haired girl glared at the man in front of her who scowled back. She had woken up in this white room with the man glaring at her and she didn't like it one bit. It didn't help that she had a major headache. The man before her was old, wore a marine caps and a marine cloak showing he was of high rank.

"What do you want?" She asked and sighed when she didn't get an answer but jumped startled when the door to the room opened and a man with a seagull on his cap walked in with an older man behind him.

"Kazemi P. Mirim!" She tensed. How did this man know her name?

"Is it true you've lost your memories?" She pressed herself to the wall behind her before nodding hesitantly which made the man sigh and pinch the bridge of his nose. She cursed herself for being afraid and nervous in front of these men.

"Do you remember anything?" She shook her head. "Why are you asking me this?" The man stared at the other two before turning back to her.

"You're a marine admiral, Shiroi tori Mirim." Mirim's eyes widened in disbelief as she stared at the three men before her, who stared at her with dead serious faces.

* * *

Shiroi tori – white bird

Me: And that's it. When I have 46 reviews I'll update again. Until that time, see ya.


	23. HOLY !

Me: Okay we're back on track again and now I'm positive there will be a long time until I update again because I think I have to write a few more chapters before I update again just so I have some more time later and because I'm running dry of ideas. Some help please? And I'm still a little depressed about this review matter.... *cries*

So where were we? Ah yes!

* * *

"N-no way! I'm a Whitebeard pirate!" Mirim yelled and glared at them.

"So it seems they tried to turn you to their side. You are a marine admiral and you were captured by the pirates when you was knocked unconscious in the war where Portgas. D. Ace and Whitebeard escaped with their lives." There was a long silence until Mirim opened her mouth again.

"Give me proof." She whispered.

"What?" The scowling marine growled.

"Give me proof! Please!" Mirim yelled angrily startling the three marines.

"Fine." The bird man, who she found out was named Sengoku, snapped his fingers. The door opened and two men came in. One of them carried a sword with blue and black chains. The other man carried an admiral cloak. On the back of it the kanji's for Shiroi tori was printed on. She grabbed the sword and unsheathed it and ran her hand over the blade. A snow white sword. Both the blade and the hilt were white. She sheathed it and lifted the chains in front of her face scrutinizing it. She winced and held her head.

"_Seastone."_ She heard a voice in her mind. _Her_ own voice.

"How long is this chain?" she asked.

"Two meters." Sengokusaid. She frowned at that. "It should be five." The men glanced at each other. "It was heavily damaged during the war so we had to cut off most of it." She nodded. She remembered melted chains in the back of her mind but she didn't know what had caused them to melt. Then there was a knock on the door. Everyone turned towards it as a tall thin man came walking in.

"Sorry I'm late. Did I miss anything?"

"No you didn't. Mirim, this is Aokiji another admiral." Sengoku told her. Aokiji held out his hand for her to shake and gave her a warm smile.

"It's good to have you back, Shiroi tori." She took his hand slowly and smiled back. He made it feel a little bit better. But deep inside of her she couldn't believe that the Whitebeard pirates had lied to her. She just couldn't, but they hadn't given her any proof she was one of them she just believed them the moment they said it.

"Tell me, what rank am I again?"

"You're an admiral."

"I thought there were only three admirals?" She asked confused.

"You are the third." Sengoku said. Aokiji, Akainu and Shiroi tori."

'_Weird I could have sworn there was someone named Kizaru too.'_ She thought confused.

"Wasn't there a man named Kizaru?"

"He died before you got your rank." She nodded. She shouldn't really be questioning them anymore right now. After all, those pirates _must _have lied to her.

"Um… do I have a room or something around here?" she asked.

"Follow me." The old man who had walked in with Sengoku said and walked out of the room.

"What is the meaning of this?" Aokiji demanded when he was sure Mirim was a safe distance from the door. "Why do we have to make her, a pirate, into an admiral in Kizarus place?"

"It's what the World Government ordered. We failed to kill her so we were ordered to recruit her. They wouldn't listen to me when I said she would never accept. We're lucky she has amnesia and believed us but for how long I don't know." Sengoku explained.

"How would the Whitebeard pirates react when their 'precious nakama' turn against them? Oh that would be a sight to see." Akainu chuckled evilly and walked out of the room with Sengoku scowling after him.

"Like Garp was obsessed with capturing Gold Roger, Sakazuki is obsessed with killing Whitebeard." Sengoku said angrily.

"It isn't a good thing either. He is not acting as an admiral should." Aokiji agreed.

"I don't like this plan. If she regains her memories without us knowing she will turn against us and maybe sabotage us from the inside." Sengoku voiced his worry.

"I would rather have her as my enemy than comrade. The marines have really sunken low to trick a _pirate_ over on their side like this." The admiral voiced his opinion.

**XXXX**

"Um sire… what's your name?" Mirim asked. He man in front of her suddenly turned sharply and stared at her with a dead serious face before grinning.

"Quit the formalities. I'm Vice-Admiral Monkey D. Garp." The man, Garp, said.

"So my rank is higher than yours… hehe." Mirim snickered.

"Watch it kid. You should respect your elders." He said annoyed. Mirim giggled but then gripped her head as it began to throb.

_"Young ones should show some respect to their elders."_

"Shiroi tori? Are you alright?" She opened her eyes to see Garp looking at her with a worried expression. She nodded.

"It's just a headache. Sorry Mr. Garp, you're right. I'll depend on you a lot so please take good care of me until I regain my memories." She smiled warmly and then he saw that she looked so much like her mother, the legendary master thief and childhood friend of Gol D. Roger, but their personalities were nothing alike. Garp led her outside and down the streets and stopped in front of a building with a white door which Garp opened and motioned for her to walk inside.

"This is your apartment." She nodded and proceeded to walk inside but he grabbed her shoulder and gave her a serious look.

"Watch your back. Not everything is as it seems." Then he smiled warmly at her. "I hope you regain your memories soon." He waved and left her very confused but she shrugged it off and walked into her apartment, closed the door behind her and noticing it was a very _huge_ apartment.

"… It's huge…" she said slowly. "WHY DO I HAVE SUCH A FREAKISHLY HUGE APARTMENT?" She yelled but then covered her mouth. What if someone heard her? That would be embarrassing. She wasn't acting like an admiral should.

'_How does an admiral act anyway?'_ She thought suddenly realizing she didn't know. _'Um… calm and collected… scowling… nice?'_ She began to ponder for a while as she explored her apartment and came to the conclusion that she should just be as nice as possible to her underlings.

'_Hehe, I have underlings.'_ She giggled at the thought but then she found the kitchen… a huge and blindingly white kitchen with advanced kitchen equipment and kitchenware.

"… It's huge… WHAT IS I SUPPOSED TO DO WITH THIS FREAKISHLY HUGE KITCHEN WHEN I DON'T EVEN KNOW HOW TO COOK?" she yelled and slapped her hand over her mouth again. "I've really got to stop doing that." She muttered to herself and left the kitchen to explore some more. She found some stairs and she walked up them wondering where the bedroom and bathroom was. She found the bathroom first. It had a shower, a bathtub that had good enough room for two and a full length mirror.

"THIS I can grow to like." She smirked to herself and walked out again this time looking for her bedroom. She found it alright but this room wasn't white like the rest of her apartment. No this room had black walls and a queen sized bed with red and golden silken sheets and big red fluffy pillows, a big window that gave her a great view over the island of Marineford who was mostly in ruins.

"This is a great place and all… BUT WHY THE HECK DO I HAVE SUCH A HUGE PLACE WHEN I'M ALONE?" she yelled again and fell onto the bed face first.

'_Next thing I know I'm married to someone too.'_ She thought wearily. Just then someone knocked on her door. She turned around to get up but then froze as she saw a handsome, brown haired man with black eyes.

"Um… excuse me but who are you?" She asked. The man just stared at her with his mouth open like he wanted to say something but couldn't.

"M-Mirim… is that you?"

"So they say…" She replied warily. The man suddenly ran forward but in the blink of an eye she had unsheathed her sword and pointed it at him. He stopped immediately and stared at her in disbelief. "Who are you?" She asked with narrowed eyes. '_If he thinks he can just walk in here and-'_

"I'm your fiancé, Keita." '_–then he is…_ _wait WHAT__?_'

"Say what?" she exclaimed and lowered the sword in shock though the man, Keita, didn't take another step towards her.

"You're kidding now right?" Keita just stared at her with a serious face. "No I'm not. We're engaged Mirim."

"Holy –"

* * *

Me: And that's the end. Keep on reviewing and if anyone has any ideas on what could happen next then please tell me. I'm running dry. I've already started the next chapter but help is appreciated.


	24. Say WHAT!

Me: Okay I'm back. Let's see how things are going. And I forgot the disclaimer last time, sorry.

**Disclaimer: Mirim is mine. The rest is Oda's.

* * *

**

"Holy –" She stopped herself from finishing that sentence and continued to stare at the man. Keita stared back with an almost sad look in his eyes.

"When did that happen...? I'm only 19 years old!" she began tugging on her hair. He grabbed both her arms and stopped her.

"Don't do that. It'll hurt after a while." He said gently and made her let go of her hair. She blushed at how close they were but mentally shook herself out of her stupor.

"Could you… tell me a little bit about myself, Keita-san?" She asked and he nodded.

"Well the two of us have known each other since we were kids. You wanted to be a marine while I wanted only to be a weapon smith." She nodded as she processed the information. It made sense since she was an admiral at her young age.

"I made this sword for you when you became an admiral half a year ago." He added and picked up her sword.

"It's a beautiful sword." She said and he grinned. "Thanks. Anyway, you're the youngest admiral yet. We both grew up in the Grand Line and we're both orphans. We've been engaged for a month now. Do you remember anything about your power?" Now she perked up and shook her head.

"I've been told about it but I can't remember." She said sadly. It was Marco and Jozu of the Whitebeard pirates that had told her about her power of wind, water and earth and that the marks on her arm and legs were the sign of which element she controlled. Her left arm had a grey spiral; wind. Her right ankle had a blue water drop; water, and her left ankle a green leaf; Earth.

"You can control the wind and you haven't even eaten a Devil's Fruit. I bet that's why they made you an admiral, because you're in complete control of it and are almost as strong as the other two." She frowned at him and he wondered if he said something wrong.

"Weird… I've been told that I have control over earth and water too." She said. Keita's eyes widened and he thought hard about what to say.

"I-I don't know about that. W-who told you that?"

"The Whitebeard pirates told me these markings on my legs and arm resembled the elements I controlled. This spiral for wind, the water drop for water and the leaf for earth."

"They're pirates. They lie about everything. They're tattoos that you got when you joined the navy." Keita said waving his hand in dismissal. Mirim scowled. She didn't understand why but she got a little bit angry when he said the Whitebeard pirates were liars. She froze then. Why was she angry? He was right. Pirates stole and lied all the time. It's not like she was one. She was a marine who kept the peace and represented justice. She shook her head and Keita noticed this.

"Something wrong?" He asked. She turned to him sharply and grinned sheepishly.

"Sorry, I'm just tired. I think I'll go to bed." She faked a yawn. He nodded and walked out.

"See you later then." She nodded.

"Yeah… later." Once he was out she checked her wardrobe and found a black nightgown. She put it on and climbed into bed. The truth was that she wasn't tired. She was confused. Why was she angry when Keita said that pirates were liars? Why was she still so uneasy to this whole thing? This apartment didn't feel like home to her. If she was to be honest with herself she had to admit she felt better when she was with the pirates than with the marines.

'_It's just because I woke up with them and was with them for awhile. Yes, that's it.'_ She thought and then yawned again.

'_Heh, maybe I am tired after all.'_ She thought and closed her eyes falling asleep almost immediately.

* * *

"What do you mean she's gone?" Whitebeard boomed where he was sitting on deck. It was already nighttime and Mirim had not returned to their ship. His sons stood in front of him not knowing what else to say.

"Mirim ain't here pops. She went out earlier today because she wanted to get away from the ship for some time, eh." Marco said.

"Why didn't anyone go with her?"

"I gave her a gun and only turned my back to her for a second. Then she was gone, eh."

"Marco… She's more of a danger _with _a gun than without it." Whitebeard said and most of the crewmembers sweatdropped.

"Yeah I realized that but she was gone before I could stop her." Whitebeard sighed. "Alright. What is done is done. You, Ace and Jozu will take your divisions and go out look for her. NOW!" The three commanders nodded and everyone but the three first divisions left to do their tasks for the remainder of the night and some went to sleep.

"Listen everyone! We won't return to the ship before we've found at least _one_ clue about her whereabouts, eh! Ya hear me?" Marco shouted.

"HAAAAH!" The men yelled and they ran off the ship in a desperate search for their little sister.

"I'll look from the sky." Marco told Ace and Jozu and transformed into his phoenix form before he took off flying over the island. The whole night the three divisions searched the whole island for their lost comrade but there was no sign of her anywhere. It was like she had disappeared into thin air and this only frightened them even more. The sun was starting to show on the morning sky before a pirate from the third division had managed to get Marco and tell him he had a lead.

Marco slammed the door into his captain's quarters open. Whitebeard's head snapped up and stared at the panting man who had barged into his room.

"Did you find her?" the look of dread on his son's face told him no.

"The marines' got her."

In Mirims soul room, four women stared at the grey swirling tornado, the sphere which belonged to Mirim. Inside the sphere, a body floated. The body of Mirim.

"I think we have a problem…" Maki said and the three others nodded grimly. This had never happened before. This _shouldn't_ have happened but it had. Mirim was no longer Mirim.

* * *

Me: Yes this chapter was shorter than the others but I really am out of ideas! Forgive me for taking so long but just because summer break started doesn't mean I have time to write :(


	25. WHAT!

Me: Okay, back on track. Sorry for the long break you guys have been on.

**Disclaimer: Nothing I own. Only Mirm. Yoda: Peace out!**

*Ace sneaks in and tries to take Mirim*

*TWP hits him with a huge mallet*

Me: _Mine!_

_

* * *

_

Mirim had now for a month stayed with the marines. She always stayed with Garp. For some reason she found his presence comforting, like that of a father or grandfather but still she felt like many things were missing in her life. And with the whole fiancé stuff… She thought Keita was a nice guy really but something was bothering her.

First, she was only 19 years old. What 19 year old girl gets engaged at that age? Did she do it because she was a marine admiral and wanted to get married before it was too late or something? It made sense since she had almost been captured and turned into a pirate by Whitebeard.

Second, her home… it didn't feel like home. She wanted to be out on the open seas but there were no missions or orders which required her to leave the island at all. This made her very restless and annoyed. She didn't like being on land.

'_If I was a pirate I would be free to do what I wanted…'_ Her eyes widened at the thought and she shook her head hard.

"No no no. I'm a marine. A marine!" She reprimanded herself again and again. She stopped as she realized she was acting ridiculous.

"It seems like I really am a marine. Had I been a pirate, Whitebeard would have come for me by now… so I guess they lied." For a month now she had been waiting to see if the pirates would come for her but they had not. There wasn't even a trace of the Whitebeard pirates to be found. She paused again before hitting herself mentally.

'_I do_ not _feel sad about it!'_ She thought fiercely but somehow she was sad. She felt abandoned. Suddenly, arms wrapped around her from behind.

"What are you thinking about?" Keita's voice asked. She leaned into his embrace. "Nothing important." She answered and smiled up at him as he leaned down towards her with a smile himself as they closed their eyes.

* * *

"It's been a month already! Don't they know where she is pops?"Ace paced around in his captains quarters with his captain, Jozu and Marco watching him. It was already well past midnight and the rest of the crew except those who were out looking for information had hit the bunker and was in deep sleep.

"Ace, please sit down." Jozu said but the Commander of the Second Division didn't seem to hear him or he ignored him. They couldn't really be sure.

"Ace, sit down." Whitebeard said. Ace stopped walking and stared at his captain before he plopped down into a chair with a sigh.

"I'm sorry…" He muttered. The other three sighed too.

"We're doing our best Ace. Just calm down, eh." Just as Marco had said that a pirate from the Third Division barged in.

"Sorry for not knocking but our fears has been confirmed! She's in Marineford!" he said hastily. In no time Ace was on his feet again.

"Damn it! What are they planning! Why is she there?" Ace growled.

"Calm down Ace-" "I don't want to calm down Marco! Who knows what they are doing to her?" Ace snapped at the older man.

"Um… about that…" the pirate in the door said nervously. Everyone turned back to him again. Ace with eyes that had a dangerous light in them. "Yes?" The pirate squirmed uneasily under the young man's hard stare. Sighing Whitebeard pushed Ace back in his chair and turned to his other son.

"Don't mind him. Tell me now." The pirate eased up a little but was still nervous about what he had to tell them.

"T-they have c-created a scheme to turn her against us." The men's stare turned blank before Ace gave a strained laugh. "Yeah right, like she would believe them."

"Let him finish." Jozu barked. He was starting to get impatient with the young man himself. He had been nothing but irritated, easy to anger and depressed and it was starting to get on his nerves. Ace noted the tone of his voice and wisely shut up.

"Actually, she does believe them. She is now an admiral in Kizaru's place and well…"

"Well?" Marco asked. He was really curious now. They had made his little sister a marine admiral which was pretty incredible in itself. What could be worse than that?

"She's engaged to a blacksmith that works for them." There was an awkward silence as the three commanders and their captain's eyes bulged out of their sockets. After a long silence Ace spoke again.

"Can I yell now?"

"… Be my guest." Jozu said slowly.

"WHAT?" Ace's yell echoed over the whole ship waking up every last crew member with his shocked and somewhat angry yell.

* * *

Mirim shot up from her bed. She wasn't sure what had happened but something woke her up. She got up from bed and silently walked out of her room and down the corridors. On her way out of her room she had grabbed her sword and now she held it in both hands as she snuck towards her kitchen. She walked into her kitchen, nothing there. Then she headed to her living room before entering her bathroom. No one was there. Then someone laid a hand on her shoulder. With a yell she twirled around and held her sword in front of her but immediately relaxed realizing it was only Keita.

Her fiancé sighed in relief when she lowered her sword.

"Sorry." She muttered. "Did you have a nightmare or something?" He asked as he took the sword out of her hands and put it on a nearby table in the corridor.

"No. It was a normal dream mat first, but then…" She frowned. "What?" He asked. She shrugged. "I felt something. In the back of my mind… like the fluttering of a moth's wing." He raised a eyebrow and she shrugged again with a sheepish grin.

"I know. Weird huh?" he chuckled and grabbed her hand and led her back to her bed. When they lay down he brought the covers over them and hugged her from behind and close to himself before he drifted off again.

'_What a weird dream… like the fluttering of a moth's wing…. He he, what made me say that?'_ she giggled mentally before she also fell asleep.

* * *

"Damn! We were so close." Maki growled where she sat cross legged behind Mirim's sphere.

"Stay calm mother." Maki's daughter, Mira, said where she sat on the left side of the sphere.

"We'll just try again until we succeed." Mika, who sat on the right side of the sphere said. Maya who sat in the front of the sphere didn't say anything. She only stared at the floating body of her daughter.

'_This isn't only my daughter… this is her memories, her life, her powers. She _needs_ to get them all back or the consequences will be disastrous.'_ She thought as she concentrated harder. _'And if she doesn't get them back soon, there will be nowhere to run or hide for anything or anyone.'_

_

* * *

_

"_Marco-nii! Did you find me a doll?" a six year old Mirim asked when Marco returned to the ship. The man laughed and kneeled down in front of the girl and handed her a porcelain doll._

"_Yep. But this is a porcelain doll. Not for playing with but as an item you collect to make your room look pretty eh. So take good care of it, eh?" _

"_Yes! Thank you." She said and ran off down below the deck. The young man she had left behind chuckled before standing up again and returning to his post._

_Then the scenery changed. _

"_Oooooi! Mirim-cha~n! Where are ya going?" A pirate asked the young girl._

"_I'm just going into town for a while Thatch-nii. My daggers have seen better days." The girl replied and held out her daggers. They were cracked in several places and had lost their edges. _

"_Mirim-chan, ya should take better care of yer weapons." He scolded with a frown._

"_Hey, I was gone from the ship for a fucking month! It was YOU and Marco who was supposed to watch over them while I was away." She glared at him. He sweatdropped and suddenly with wide eyes pointed behind her._

"_Look, what's that?" she turned sharply trying to catch sight of what he had seen but saw nothing. She turned back and saw he had disappeared. _

'I can't believe I fell for that….'_ She sweatdropped herself and walked off the ship. This was Fishman Island and her pops and captain was greatly loved here. Surely she could get a discount even though she wasn't a Whitebeard Pirate yet. No, she would wait another two years for that to happen. _

"_Oi! Old man Ren. You think you could help me?" she called as she entered the blacksmith's workshop. _

"_If it isn't little Mirim. It's rare to see you here, you who take so good care of your weapons. What do you need help with?" a old merman with long dark purple hair and red eyes asked. She rubbed the back of her head sheepishly. _

"_Well, I wasn't with the others on the last little scouting journey of theirs and Marco and Thatch was the ones using my daggers and well…" she said and handed over her poorly treated daggers. The merman inspected them for a few minutes before sighing. _

"_There isn't much I can do for these Mirim. I'm sorry." _

"_Aw…" The old merman laughed and took them away. "Say what. Give me these so I can melt them down and use them for something else and I'll give you these." He said and held up a twin pair of golden daggers. Her eyes turned sparkly as she stared at them. _

"_What? You don't want them?" _

"_No no no! I want them!" She said and jumped up and down excited. The old merman chuckled again and handed them over to her. "Take good care of them Mirim. It took me a long time to finish them." _

"_Yes yes! Thank you old man Ren." She said and all but ran out of the shop. _

_Then the scenery changed again. _

_"Pops, who is he? He managed to beat Jimbei-nii up pretty badly." Mirim asked Whitebeard as she saw a young man with orange hat and black hair stand up against Jimbei. Both were badly hurt._

_"They call him 'Fire Fist Ace'. He's even been asked to be a Shichibukai. He just laughed in their faces." The old man chuckled. The girl's eyes widened._

_"Really? He doesn't look any older than me. He has to be eighteen or something… He's rather handsome." She giggled. Whitebeard glanced at his only 'daughter' on the ship. Two weeks from now her birthday was and she would be marked as one of the Whitebeard pirates._

_"Which one of you said he'd take my head? If you want it so badly, here's your chance!" Whitebeard yelled and jumped off his ship and only the impact of the captain landing on the ground sent Fire Fist Ace's men flying. Their captain noticed this and created a fire wall between his men and himself giving them the chance to run._

_"CAPTAIN! CAPTAIN ACE! WHAT ARE YOU DOING?" the Whitebeard pirates heard the Spade pirates yell._

_"YOU GUYS MAKE A RUN FOR IT!" Ace yelled and turned back to Whitebeard._

_"What… are you cowarding out?" Whitebeard smirked._

_"LET MY CREW ESCAPE. IN RETURN… I'LL STAY RIGHT HERE!" Ace shouted before he let out a battle cry and charged towards Whitebeard._

_

* * *

_

With a gasp Mirim shot up in a sitting position on her bed. She panted heavily as she wiped the sweet of her forehead. She looked at her alarm clock and saw that it was already .

"I overslept." She sighed but then frowned. '_What was that dream? Memories? But I was with the Whitebeard pirates… is it possible that I _am_ a pirate and not a marine?'_ she thought.

"Mirim?" She looked up and saw Keita staring at her with a worried expression. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing Keita. It was just a dream." She replied. _'Those dreams only occur more and more lately. They _are _memories. But that means I have been lied to throughout my whole stay here.'_

"Okay, if you say so. But I've got to go. My boss wants me to repo- I mean take a shift today. Someone called in sick. See you later." He hurried out of the room. She stared after him confused.

'_He meant to say report… what's going on?'_ The thought still plagued her as she got out of bed and made herself ready for a new day.

* * *

Me: I'm soooo sorry. But I planned on writing much in the summer but then I got a summer job god damnit. EVERY DAY! NO BREAKS! I'll try to update soon again though. Please forgive me!


	26. Let's go Marco

Me: I'm back from the dead!

Every anime character that exists: *Runs away*

Me: …. *Cricket cricket*

**Disclaimer: I own nothing!

* * *

**

Mirim walked back to her apartment exhausted. Paperwork, paperwork and more paperwork. She would rather be out on the open sea. And those dreams didn't help her either. She was pretty sure they were her memories since they occurred more frequently lately but they were breaking her down slowly.

'_If I get another dream like this tonight I won't be able to stand on my own feet tomorrow.'_ She thought sourly and entered her apartment. She was glad Keita went back to his own home instead of sleeping in hers tonight. After that first night of memories she had found him oddly suspicious. She felt her trust in him swayed, like he wasn't who he said he was to her. It was strange and she felt insecure. She didn't trust anybody but Garp. The Vice-Admiral was nice. He looked out for her and cheered her up. She needed it now more than ever.

"Augh, I swear, if I see one more paper which require my signature, I'll rip it to shreds!" she exclaimed as she fell on her mattress and instantly fell asleep.

* * *

_"Since you're Luffy-kun and Ace's grandfather, I'll spare you."_

_"Big words from a cocky brat." Garp spit out. "Maybe so," Mirim leaned backwards with both arm and body before with the help of the water flinging Garp away from her and the execution platform._

_"But true words from this cocky brat." She ended her sentence as he landed in the centre of the war._

_'__That won't keep him for long. If not, I think I made the situation worse for those down there,'__She thought as she secured the chain on Soul slayer around her wrist and jumped up again grabbing the ledge and hauled herself over coming face to face with her commander. She smiled tiredly at him but he looked terrified._

_"No! Get away from here!" he yelled confusing her until a shadow towered over her._

_"Goodbye Reaper." Sengoku said and raised his sword before slashing down._

_"MIRIM!"_

_Soul slayer fell to the ground split in two. Mirim stared at Sengoku before she glanced at Soul slayer, her mother's weapon._

_"What…?" She asked as she held up her hands which were soaked in blood. Her blood. She looked down towards her abdomen and saw a large wound stretching over from the left part of her chest to her right hip tearing open her white kimono and soaking it in her blood. This made her eyes widen.__'_N-no… way…_'__She turned her gaze back to Ace who this time looked terrified, sad and angry as he yelled something but she couldn't hear him._

_She reached out to him but felt herself falling backwards. She tried harder to reach him but she drifted farther and farther away._

_"N-no… not yet… Ace… Ace," She couldn't see him anymore, only the sky above them. The blue sky and then she felt weightless for a few seconds before she began to fall but before she did Sengoku kicked her in the side making her fall at the edge of the platform beside where Garp sat before he went out to battle._

'What's… going on?_'__she thought and Ace's face appeared in her mind._

'What… did I fight for?'_She saw herself stand on top of the siege wall and stared as the Moby dick burned and sunk before she turned towards the execution platform where Ace was kneeling._

'Is this… the end?'_Everything in her vision began to darken and the sounds of pirates and marines began to disappear and the only thing she heard clearly was her own heartbeat._'Oh well… it's alright… I don't regret… anything.'_And then… nothing but darkness and silence.

* * *

_

With a yell Mirim fell out of her bed. She held her hands over her chest panting heavily as her heart beat wildly against her chest. The sun shone through the window and the singing birds outside calmed her down somewhat.

"It was just a dream... just a dream-" she froze and pressed her hands against her chest before lifting up her nightshirt. Her eyes trailed over the scar on her chest, told to her by the admirals and Sengoku that a Whitebeard pirate gave her. Her eyes widened as she recalled her dream.

"N-no way…" she breathed out. But if her dream was a memory then this was the final proof that she was a pirate. A Whitebeard pirate no less. She needed to talk with someone. Someone she trusted. She hurried out of bed, got dressed, ate breakfast and ran out the door heading for a certain Vice-Admiral's office.

"Garp-san? Garp-san!" she knocked on his door but he didn't answer. Thinking he may be asleep in there she entered silently but he was nowhere to be seen.

"Garp-san? Maybe he hasn't arrived here yet." She said to herself and looked around. Then she noticed a paper on his desk. A wanted poster. She walked over to it and picked it up.

"I wonder who this… is…" she trailed off.

"Mirim-chan! I wasn't expecting any visitors this early in the morning." Garp said as he entered his office. He became a little confused when she didn't answer him. "Mirim-chan?"

"What…. Is this?"

"What's what?" he asked but then noticed the poster she held in her hands.

"What is this, Garp-san?" she asked again.

"Mirim-chan-"

"WHAT IS IT?" she yelled and held it up in front of her. "WHY DOES IT HAVE MY NAME ON IT? WHY DOES IT HAVE MY PICTURE?" It was a wanted poster of her. Of Mirim The Reaper. The picture showed her resting the silver-blue scythe over her shoulder while leaning onto Marco the Phoenix with a grin, her hair put up in two pigtails and she wore a pair of mini-shorts, high heels and a tank top.

"Why do I stand with Marco the Phoenix in this picture… with that scythe?" she whispered staring at the poster with a pained expression.

"Mirim-chan. It's just a modified picture. Look, you look younger don't you? You don't remember it yet do you?" Garp laughed loudly. She stared at him with a tearstained face in confusion.

"Aw, don't be like that. Here." He said and handed her a handkerchief. As she cleaned her face he continued. "I was going to give it to you yesterday but remembered you still suffer amnesia and wouldn't take the joke but it seems I forgot to stow it away."

"R-really?"

"Yes. Now clean up and get back to your duties Admiral." She nodded and handed the poster back to him. "You were right Garp-san. I didn't understand." She smiled and left.

'_Phew, that was too close.'_ He thought and crumbled the poster into a paper ball before throwing it in the trashcan. _'But a part of me wants her to go back to the pirates. She makes a damn fine marine but she doesn't belong here.'_

'_Garp is lying.'_ She thought as she walked into her own office and sat down beside the desk. For a moment she just stared into space before she buried her face in her hands.

"Who _am_ I?" she whispered helplessly as her recent dreams flashed before her eyes.

* * *

"This time we won't go in and take the marines on. This time we'll do an infiltration mission and we'll go tonight, eh.." Marco said as he briefed Ace. Whitebeard had told him to take one crewmate and go into Marineford and get Mirim back. Of course he had chosen Ace to come with him. He was after all the commander of the second division… plus he would never hear the end of it if Ace found out he had done this mission without him.

"Pops will wait with the new Moby Dick coated under water where we emerged the last time." Ace nodded as he took in this information.

"And when do we leave?" Marco blinked.

"We haven't thought of that yet, eh."

"What?"

"Idiot! I just told you didn't I, eh? We leave tonight."

"Sorry, I'm just excited." Ace apologized and Marco rolled his eyes. "Don't take any unnecessary baggage with you eh." Ace just nodded and left for his room. He didn't want to risk a narcoleptic fit in this mission. Too much was at stake right now but one thing he was sure would happen.

'_We _will_ get Mirim back. That's a promise to all the crew and pops.'_ He thought. Marco woke him up not long after. They had to leave immediately to get to Marineford till nightfall.

* * *

Night had finally fallen and they had finally arrived in Marineford. It was time for the two to put the plan in action. The two pirates found it funny that the Marine HQ was so easily infiltrated but then again they had just suffered war not too long ago and at least half of the HQ was destroyed, courtesy of the Whitebeard pirates so of course they were lacking men some places but that was to their advantage.

"You're kidding right?" Ace asked as they stood outside a huge apartment.

"Nope. According to my sources this is her home, eh."

"They sure spoil the one who almost destroyed this whole island." Ace muttered as both of them entered the apartment and in the cover of the night no one heard or saw them enter.

* * *

Me: I know it's been ages since I updated. I'm so sorry! Please forgive me but on Monday I'll have to give the ICT in my school my computer because it needs some upgrading for this semester.

So I'll update this chapter and when I get my computer back on Tuesday I'll immediately begin on the next chapter. Thank you for being so patient!


	27. Who am I?

Me: Alright, I'm back with the next chapter. Hope you enjoy!

**Disclaimer: Me own nothing. I'm broke too… Wait… MIRIM'S MINE!**

**

* * *

**

It hadn't taken them long to soundlessly break into her home. They were pirates with years of experience after all. Marco more so than Ace and the older man had through his years as a Whitebeard pirate learned to dirk open a lock in matter of minutes. Finding her would prove more difficult seeing as the apartment was huge and they would have to be really careful since they knew she was a very light sleeper and if she really was on their side they wouldn't want to wake her up.

"I still don't see why you took Soul Slayer with you." Marco whispered as he walked ahead of Ace.

"Well, it's hers and… I just don't know. I just felt that I should take it with me." The younger man replied. He was just as confused as his partner.

"Whatever, just don't tear anything down, eh?" They continued in silence and were met with a kitchen and living room before they found a hallway. They opened each door down, finding a walk in wardrobe, a laundry room and an office before they finally found her room. They entered silently and checked the bed to make sure this so called fiancé of hers wasn't there.

**XoXoXo**

"He isn't here."

"Good." Mirim woke up as she heard those whispering voices but she kept her eyes closed since the voices was familiar but at the same time not.

"Should we wake her up first?" Once voice asked.

"Nah pops said only to bring her back, eh. He'll explain everything then." A older voice said.

"She won't like it."

"I know but she's one of us and I know her. Mirim loves pops just as much as any of us. She'll listen to him." The older voice whispered.

'_Pops? Bring me back?'_ she thought sleepily and then it clicked. _'Whitebeard pirates!"_ In alarm she jumped up on her feet on her bed and glared at the two intruders. It took her eyes some time to get used to the dark but the moonlight from the window helped her a great deal and she recognized their faces.

"Phoenix Marco and Fire Fist Ace." She said calmly. The two stood completely still and stared at her.

"Mirim-"

"What are you doing here?" She cut Marco off. "What do you want with me?" She wanted an answer, an honest answer! She wanted to know the truth.

"We came to take you back to the ship." Ace said and took a step forward but stopped when she took one back. Then she noticed the scythe on his back and her eyes narrowed.

"Mirim, please-" Ace was cut off as a man entered the room.

"What the? INTRUDERS!"

"Keita! NO!" but it was already too late. The emergency alarm in her room was triggered by Keita's yell and the room was lit up by a red light and a female voice could be heard throughout the room.

"Intruders in sector B! Intruders in sector B!" And then the sound of a blaring alarm.

"So much for that plan." Marco muttered and threw himself out a window, Ace following only after reaching for Mirim but Keita got in between so he had no choice but to follow in a hurry.

"WAIT!" Mirim ran over to the window and saw the two run down the street. She sighed sadly. If just Keita hadn't come, then she could get her answers. If just Keita… Angrily she turned and marched up to him.

"Why did you do that? What gave you the right to do that? WHY ARE YOU EVEN HERE?" Her outburst surprised him greatly and almost left him speechless.

"I-I just t-thought-" "You didn't think! I had them right where I wanted them!" With the last yell she grabbed her sword and jumped out after them just no realizing how high she was above ground.

'_OH SHIT!'_ but rather than falling she didn't land at all. She stopped just above the ground floating and the air around her grew cold as the wind began to pick up around her.

"What the…." She whispered shocked but then thought of how she could follow the two.

'_How can I follow them if I float in thin air?'_ just as she thought that she began to float forward, although very slowly.

"Um… faster?" And indeed she did float faster. "…Fly after them?" She gained more speed, like she was running.

'_I wanna go faster! I wanna fly higher!'_ Like the wind around had heard her thoughts she was brought up higher and she gained even more speed. When she above the roof tops she felt so free and for the first time since she came to Marineford she was happy. This was her. This was the part of her that her heart, soul and body had missed but then reality hit her as she heard yells.

"There's been no signs that they have left the island. The intruders have been reported to be the Commanders of the first and second division of the Whitebeard pirates!"

'_Oh right. I almost forgot.'_ She found out that flying now was like walking. Like it was a skill she had forgotten but her body had not. It was so easy now.

"There." She said to herself when she spotted the two run down an alley. She turned upside down and dove landing perfectly on her feet a few meters ahead of them.

"Stop!" She yelled and pointed her sword at them. The two stopped with surprised looks on their faces but then it seemed like it had dawned on them.

"Even though she lost her memories she seems to be able to control her element." Ace said with a smile and Marco nodded clearly also pleased with this discovery.

"Answer me Phoenix Marco and Fire Fist Ace, why are you here?" the pleased looks on their faces disappeared to be replaced by hurt.

"I would rather you call us by our names… like you used to." Marco said silently. As she was about to retort it felt like someone had just stabbed her head with a needle. She grabbed her head with her left arm but the right still held the sword up at the two pirates.

'_What… is this?'_ she thought as the pain intensified.

"Mirim?" the blonde man took one step forward but she slashed thin air with her sword. It was a warning to keep away and the two didn't move.

'_This pain… it's unbearable!'_ she thought as the pain intensified. It wasn't needles anymore. She was pretty sure it was knives someone was stabbing into her head now. And it hurt like hell. She could barely keep her sword up anymore and the two must have noticed. She trembled so terribly the chains attached to the sword fell to the ground with a loud clatter.

"_Marco-nii!" _ a young child's voice echoed in her head.

'_Whose voice is it? Who is it?'_ She heard other voices now, though they didn't come from inside her head. These were the voices of the marines that had found them.

"They're over there!"

"Here they come." Ace sighed and took the scythe on his back and leant it against the alley wall.

"I can't believe this plan went straight to hell so fast, eh." Marco muttered as he too got ready to fight the hordes of marines that came running towards them. Mirim fell to the ground on her knees clutching her head. The white sword fell with a loud clink beside her.

"Admiral Shiroi Tori is down!" One marine yelled.

"Get the pirates! Get Admiral Shiroi Tori back to safety!" another yelled.

"They're pretty good at acting these marines." Ace scoffed at their act to pretend to care for Mirim. She was a pirate through and through. Nothing could change that fact, even if they used their amnesia against her.

"Phoenix Marco…" her voice was but a whimper. A whimper of pain. He glanced over his shoulder at her and turned around worried when he saw her state.

"Mirim, are you alright?" he asked but she ignored the question. She answered with her own question, a question that she hoped he had the answer to.

"Who… am I?" His eyes widened at her question and he heard the desperation in her voice. "Am I Mirim Shiroi Tori or Mirim the Reaper?" his face softened and he knelt down in front of her.

"You are neither." He said and put a hand on her head. "You're Kazemi P. Mirim, a daughter of Whitebeard like we are his sons. You are the wind, just as free and high spirited as the element itself." Her eyes widened before they saddened.

"I… cannot remember." She whispered.

"And we won't pressure you to it either. The others miss you kid and we're here to bring you back." With that he stood up and transformed into his phoenix form, ready to battle.

"HIKEN!" Ace yelled and unleashed a fireball that went straight into the horde of marines and scattered them pretty easily. Marco took off into the air before he nose-dived into the groups of marines. They all began burning as his blue fire touched them and they fell screaming to the ground rolling around trying to put out the fire. Some were lucky but then again, most were not.

Amidst the chaos Mirim had had more flashes of her past, like her dreams although now she was awake. And all of the flashbacks was with her holding that scythe.

'_That scythe… that scythe he carried here… I see it in these flashes all the time… maybe…'_ she shakily got to her feet and began stumbling over to it.

**XoXoXo**

"It's Admiral Akainu!" A gleeful yell resonated throughout the alley and indeed it was Akainu who came walking down the street. When he joined his men he saw Mirim reach out and grab the scythe, Soul Slayer.

"Fire at Shiroi Tori. Now." He said to a soldier. The man looked puzzled first but didn't dare talk back at Akainu who glared at him threateningly and aimed at Mirim who now held Soul Slayer in her hands with a dazed expression. Then he fired and Marco and Ace who noticed him but couldn't stop him called out to her.

"MIRIM!" Though Mirim herself couldn't understand why they were so concerned.

* * *

Me: Finally I updated again! And I ain't that slow this time either. NOW it may be a while though since I have a SHITLOAD of homeword. Stupid teachers….


	28. I am back in business

Me: I realise I'm lazy. There, I said it!

**Disclaimer: … Do we have to go through this every time? That I don't own One Piece?**

**

* * *

**

The bullet hit a mark, but not its target. No, it had hit the wall behind Mirim and not Mirim herself.

"Really, Akainu. Do you really detest me that much that you would kill me, a fellow admiral?" she asked. Though no one could see her face because it was hid behind her hair.

"I'm sorry. The soldier was aiming at one of the pirates. He must have aimed badly." Akainu smoothly responded though the two pirates could see his strained expression.

"Actually, I think you wanted to get rid of me in this damn chaos. After all, what kind of a fucked up admiral would you be if you let a Whitebeard Pirate be an admiral alongside of you?" After she said that she moved away her hair and smirked at the marines. "Especially the daughter of a master thief, eh? Or what do you think Commander? Marco-nii?"

The two commanders faces broke out into great smiles.

"Sorry guys. I took my damn sweet time remembering whose side I am on. Let's get this show on the fucking road!"

"Hell yeah!" Ace yelled and ran forward throwing another fireball. In return Mirim called forth water and made it hit the fireball. This created steam and fog which made it impossible to see anything.

"See you later old man! Have fun explaining _this_ to Sengoku." They heard Mirim laugh and when the steam cleared the pirates were gone. With a growl of frustration he turned and stalked back to the HQ. He had to tell Sengoku she had her memory back, and that she was once again a Whitebeard pirate.

**XoXoXo**

"You should have seen his face. Damn he looked ready to kill someone and if we hadn't left he would have gone after us!" Mirim exclaimed as she explained how they got away from Akainu in Marineford. They had just returned and the whole crew had been happy to have her back and didn't care that she had been a marine for over a month. They blamed the amnesia and the marine's tricky leaders and welcomed her back with open arms. The commanders and captain more so than others.

The pirates laughed hard of her tale and drank their rum and when the last one of the pirates had fallen asleep only Mirim and Whitebeard was left. There was an uncomfortable silence, or at least for Mirim it was. She didn't dare look him in the eyes before he told her to do so.

"Mirim, I am not angry."

"You're not?" she asked surprised. The old man shook his head and held a hand down which she climbed onto. He brought her up to his knee and put her there.

"You had no control over what happened." He began. "Since you didn't remember anything you couldn't judge their characters at all. You knew nothing of them and that may be our fault. We didn't tell you much and relied too much on you regaining your memories by yourself." Mirim looked down.

"None of you anticipated I would lose my memories at all."

"But you did and we should have tried to help you. I'm sorry." Mirim got to her feet and stood on his knee with her hands on her hips looking annoyed.

"Now you listen here captain! What is done is done. We don't think about the past. I lost my memories and turned into a marine but come on! You should have seen Akainu's face when they told me I was a marine. He was _seething_!" Whitebeard gave a deafening loud laugh at her exclamation.

"Indeed indeed. Now get out of here and go to sleep kid. That's an order."

"Aye aye Capt'n!" she mock saluted and jumped off his knee and stumbled over her drunken crewmates and out of the grand eating hall. A normal ship wouldn't' have such a thing but it was Whitebeards ship after all. It had things most ship didn't have.

"Just a little bit of fresh air before I go to bed." She said happily and ran out on deck. "The stars, the stars, they're so preettyyy." She sang with a drunken slur. By doing this she realized she may have had too much to drink. She leaned on the railing and stared at the stars that were shining down so brightly on her and the ship. The full moon was also beautiful giving more light than the stars giving the night a romantic atmosphere.

"Hey." She turned at the sound of Ace's voice. "Hey Commander." She replied as he walked up to her. "I thought you were sleeping with the others."

"Nah, I fell asleep in the middle of it all before you finished your tale. Woke up when you walked out." She nodded in understanding. It wouldn't be the first time his narcolepsy kicked in on a party. There was a comfortable silence as they both just enjoyed the night sky and the cool breeze that passed them.

"It must have been weird."

"Huh?"

"That I didn't remember you. I know it was weird for me so it must have been for you too, when we have been crewmates for years." Ace chuckled.

"Yeah, it was pretty weird. You should have seen Vista. He was devastated, and ran around crying that you had forgotten him." Mirim laughed herself. "Yeah, I can imagine him overreacting like that." They didn't say any more, both of them content with the silence that followed before she stretched her arms over her head and said she was going to bed. Before she reached the door to the hallway again Ace called out to her.

"Mirim, it's good to have you back." She didn't know if it was his honest expression or the tone of his voice but in just that one sentence he told her that not only had the crew and captain missed her. _He _had missed her. Terribly.

"It's good to be back Ace." She said with a smile and left. With that one sentence she wanted him to understand that she was sorry and was happy to be back too, where she belonged. He waited a few minutes before he sighed and stared up at the dark night sky again.

"You couldn't ask her, eh?" He jumped startled as he heard Marco's voice behind him.

"God don't DO that!" he said and put a hand over his heart like he was trying to calm it down. The older man chuckled and put a hand on Ace's shoulder as he handed Ace a bottle he had brought with him. Once the black haired man had given it back he continued to speak.

"No one here is against it you know. Now grow some balls and _ask her!_" as he said that he smacked the younger man on the back of his head and walked away too taking a swig from his bottle.

"Easy for you to say! She's like a little sister to you!"

"Exactly! And as her big brother you have my permission and blessing!" Marco's words made Ace blush a dark crimson.

"S-shut up! Like I need your permission!" he shouted back with a stutter. Damn he hated stuttering. Marco whistled for him and when he got Ace's attention he opened the door to the living quarters with a mock bow. With a huff Ace puffed his chest took two steps and just then… his narcolepsy kicked in and he fell face first on the floor. Marco blinked before slapping a hand over his face.

"God I wish he could be normal like the rest of us." He sighed and walked over, lifted him up before taking him back to the young mans room and waited patiently for him to wake up. After all, in Marco's opinion, this had to end now. They couldn't go on beating around the bush anymore.

'_They may not notice but the rest of us all know. Even the newbies… and that's saying something.'_

**XoXoXo**

Once Mirim had entered her room she went right to her bed and grabbed the nearest thing she could find which was a pillow and began to repeatedly hit herself with it.

"I'm. So. Stupid!" she said between each hit. She then let go of it and let it fall back on the bed with a sigh. As she turned she got a glimpse of herself in the mirror and immediately grabbed the pillow and began smacking herself again. "Stop. Blushing. GODDAMNIT!" She yelled to herself. Why, oh why did she have to think of that moment on the execution platform? Right when she stood next to him? If she hadn't thought of it, she could have enjoyed the night some more with him.

"I shouldn't have done that. Ace act like nothing's different. Can't he at least _tell_ me what he thinks of it?" She fell down on her back and just stared at the roof. With a sigh she turned on her stomach and buried her face in her pillow.

"God, I'm such an idiot." She whispered.

**XoXoXo**

"God I'm such an idiot." Ace said as he buried his face in his hands. "I never knew… and if I did I would have done something already."

"What do you mean 'done something already', eh?" Marco narrowed his eyes. If the kid was thinking about any-

"I would have told her what I felt." Marco relaxed. He should have known better. Ace had always been a gentleman.

"Oh. But it ain't too late yet, mate. You're both alive and the night's young."

"She went to bed an hour ago." Ace deadpanned and Marco sweatdropped.

'_Okay, maybe he shouldn't go there right now. She ain't a morning person. And Ace is patient. He can wait.'_ Marco nodded to himself and didn't notice Ace stand up.

"I can't wait any longer! I'm going." Marco nodded. "Yeah, you do that… wait WHAT?" He jumped up on his feet and followed Ace.

"Ace, she ain't a morning person. Just think of how she would be when it's still night!" Marco tried to reason with him.

"I've already waited for too long. And that war is a good example showing that any day, without warning, death will take us." Marco stared at him.

"Wow Ace. That was deep." Blushing, Ace told him to shut up. It didn't take them long before they were in front of her door. Before he could knock Marco stopped him with a hand on his shoulder.

"Just so you know, if you die, we'll hold a touching moment of silence in honor of your memory." He said before sprinting down the hallway. Ace glared after him.

"Not funny! Mirim won't kill me!" he called after him. _'At least I hope not.'_ He thought. He braced himself and knocked on the door once, twice before he heard her coming.

"Whoever you are better have a good reason for waking me up!" he heard and suddenly he wanted to be everywhere but there. Everywhere but outside her door because he knew that once she opene it he wouldn't be able to keep silent. He would tell her and wait for what she would say to his feelings. Would she be happy, or would she be sad? She opened the door with an annoyed expression which soon melted away the moment she saw it was him. The moment she saw him, she blushed and he knew it was now or never.

"I love you."

* * *

Me: There. And if you don't think this story was romantic then think back to the other chapters. How they acted in Alabasta, how hard she fought for Ace in the war etc. Hope you enjoyed it anyway.


	29. Yeah right

Me: Okay, bring it on kiddos. *Reviewers throw books, plants, cats etc at author*

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.

* * *

**

"I love you."

Those three words echoed down the hallway and Ace stared at Mirims wide eyes.

"What?" she asked meekly.

"You heard what I said." He whispered. Of course she did. How could she not? He had literally thrown it in her face when she opened the door. Her blush darkened even more as she repeated the words in her head. She stuck her head out and looked down the hallway both ways before grabbing his arm and dragging him in. It surprised him and he barely caught his footing when she slammed the door behind her.

"What the-" he started but she cut him off. She stared at him with a scowl on her face and pointed an accusing finger on him.

"First of all, there's other ways to tell me!" She said and took one step forward for each sentence.

"Second, if you're gonna say something like that; you don't fucking yell it out in the hallway! Someone could have heard you!" He blinked at her, surprised at her outburst. "And third," She poked his chest, "what took you so long?" he blinked a few more times before it dawned upon him and he smiled.

"Is that an 'I love you too'?" she lowered her hand before she hugged him around his neck and smiled.

"Yeah. Of course it is, idiot." He hugged her back with a low chuckle.

"How long?" he asked.

"A year at least. I just realized it in the war. I realized then that… that time would probably be my last chance to tell you."

"Yeah. Me too." She tightened her grip on him and snuggled closer.

"Promise me one thing. _Never_ give up like that again. Never!" He nodded.

"Yeah, I promise."

**XoXoXo**

"How long has he been in there?" Jozu asked.

"Not long enough that something could have happened." Marco said.

"He better treat little Mirim right or I'll kill him!" Vista said and Marco and Jozu had to grab him to calm him down.

"Calm down Vista. Ace's a gentleman. He won't do anything."

"Ace! What _are _you doing?" They heard Mirim yell.

"… Or maybe not." Marco sweatdropped.

"Portgas D. Ace! You better not be doing what I think you're doing!" Vista yelled and charged in the door.

"No wait Vista!" Marco and Jozu followed him in and saw Ace manipulating his fire form shapes in the air but his concentration broke when they had charged in and both he and Mirim stared at them wide eyed in surprise.

"Uh… yeah." Marco said but couldn't find something else to say and considering his two companions speechlessness they couldn't either. Unfortunately for them it seemed like Mirim wanted an explanation but knew she wouldn't get one and that angered her. A vein popped out on her head as she stood up from the floor and advanced on them. The three men knew that if looks could kill, they would have been dead a long time ago.

"Marco-nii, Jozu-nii, Vista-nii. What are you doing?"

"Well… You know… we just wanted to make sure…" Vista started but trailed off.

"Make sure what?"

"Well, that you and Ace wouldn't…" he trailed off as he saw her expression. It screamed bloody murder and he really wouldn't want to be her victim.

"MIRIM! MY INNOCENT LITTLE GI- GAK!" he flew out of the door by a roundhouse kick from 'his innocent little girl'. Marco stared out the door where Vista lay unconscious as Jozu stared at his sister-in-all-but-blood in amazement. Had she showed such brute strength in the war they would have won so much easier.

"… Maybe we should run?" Jozu asked as he slowly backed away from the girl who stalked towards them, her eyes burning with fury that felt like it could turn them into a pile of ashes if they stayed there for much longer.

"Maybe…" Marco said and glanced at Mirim once before running at full speed out of the room and into the hallway with Jozu right behind him dragging the unconscious Vista behind him.

"Damnit! Come back and face me like men! COWARDS! And you fought in the war?" they heard her yell after them.

"Marines are one thing, Mirim is another!" they yelled and disappeared from sight.

"Get the fuck back here!" But it was no use. The three were gone and that left only her and Ace. Ace had been holding himself through the whole ordeal but couldn't do it anymore. He burst out laughing at the comical situation. Mirim rounded on him then.

"What?" she barked.

"It's funny. They're the overprotective brothers." He said in between laughter. She crossed her arms and looked away with a snort.

"It's annoying. I'm old enough to take care of myself." He got up on his feet and embraced her.

"Yeah, they know, but they've been taking care of you since you were born right." He muttered. She sighed and let her arms fall to her sides.

"Yeah… I guess so. Anyways," her voices turned coy. "Stay here tonight. We've got a lot of… catching up to do." She winked and let her fingers snake from his cheek and down to his belt. He smirked himself and lifted her chin.

"I guess I can. If you give me a good reason to stay." He murmured. Right before their lips locked she smirked too.

"Oh you'll find I can be quite convincing."

**XoXoXo**

"What do you think they're doing?" Jozu looked up from the book he was reading and glanced at Marco who sat in front of him.

"They only just confessed. I don't think they're doing much but spending time together."

"YEEEEEEEEEESS!" a female voice scream echoed throughout the ship. The two sat still for one long awkward silence before they sweatdropped.

"… Spending time eh?"

"…. More or less." Jozu said. They both glanced at Vista who was still knocked out and shrugged.

"She's old enough to take care of herself."

"As long as he doesn't get her pregnant, eh." Marco added. Vista groaned and moved but didn't get up.

"… She's real strong."

"Yes… I don't wanna get on her bad side ever again. No one, and I repeat _no one_, can get me down there again when Ace's is there if there isn't an emergency!." Jozu put down his book and grabbed Vista again. "I'm going to put him back in the dining hall. Don't wanna hear his yelling when he wakes up."

"A very good point mate." Marco said and rested his head in his hand.

'_What they're doing is nothing! There's no harm in it.'_ He thought and when another scream echoed throughout the ship he fell into the table face first. Slowly, he sat up and leaned his head against his hand again while his other was clutching the table and tensing more and more for every minute.

'_No harm! No harm!'_ he continued to chant in his head. Then it turned silent and he strained his ears to check out if he could hear anything else but no more sound came. Finally he relaxed and instead of crushing the table with his fist he drummed his fingers on it waiting for Jozu to come back. It only took the older man a couple of minutes before he was back.

"What took you so long?" Marco asked annoyed. It didn't take that long to go to the hall and back.

"Vista woke up so I knocked him out again." Jozu shrugged as he sat down, picked up his book and began reading again.

"Why?"

"He was on his way to Mirim and Ace again."

"…" Marco sweatdropped as he pictured how that would have ended. Another dead comrade. He shuddered. "I see your point. What do you think pops will say?"

"I don't think he'll be much against it. As long as she doesn't get pregnant at her young age."

"We're not even sure if they'll stay together."

"Oh, I think they will." Jozu assured him. After all, they both knew… actually the whole crew knew, that Ace and Mirim had some sort of bond since they became the commander and vice-commander of the second division and it seemed like nothing could break that bond. At least not the marines and if they couldn't do it, then that bond was pretty safe.

It was a great relief for the Second Division to have their Commander and Vice-Commander back. With the both of them in charge again things flowed more smoothly than they had the last few months.

**XoXoXo**

"Tonight, I think I'm gonna do a little stealing." Mirim told Ace as she was cleaning her scythe.

"Stealing?" Ace questioned and Mirim nodded. "Yes. I haven't done that in a while. I've got to keep up the family name you know." He snorted and she glared at him. "What? My mother was a thief; her mother was a thief and so on. I haven't done a good ol' burglary for a loooong time." And that was true. She had not broken in and stolen anything since the incident with Thatch.

"And when do you plan on doing this so-called burglary?" Ace asked.

"Next time we get to port of course."

"Enjoy yourself."

"Why thank you, I will." She grinned and lifted her scythe in the air waving it back and forth. "I think I'll need a few new necklaces." Ace rolled his eyes as he let the scythe pass through him as she swung it.

"You never change."

"You got a problem with that?" She growled and he shrugged with a grin. "Not really."

* * *

Me: Sorry, it was bad, it was poor and it was a sad attempt at a chapter. So sorry!


	30. A Picture

Me: Okay, we're nearing the end guys. Keyword: nearing. It isn't over yet but soon. So I hope you'll enjoy the last few chapters. And yes, the town's name is a random name I thought up.

**Disclaimer: *Sets it on fire* BURN BABY BURN!**

Ran: My sister owns nothing.

Me: FU!

* * *

Mirim walked down the streets of the town named Vicha. She was scooping out her various victims. She had after all said she was going to steal that night and she stood by her word. She needed to do a good old burglary like when she was a kid and to keep the family name up. It was worldwide known that the Kazemi women were first class thieves.

"Oh dear, I heard that those terrible Whitebeard Pirates are here." A middle aged woman said.

"Senile woman, then their ship would be here too. And as far as I know, Whitebeard's ship isn't docked here." A man said and Mirim had to giggle. Here she was, a Whitebeard pirate, walking around in a peaceful town that was discussing Whitebeard. She wasn't hiding her Whitebeard tattoo and her bounty had gone up and still no one realized anything.

"His ship doesn't have to be here for his allies to be here." She sang as she passed the two and skipped down the street as they stared after her dumbfounded. They would be her victims. She just had to find out where they lived but that wouldn't be too difficult because, after all, she _was_ the daughter of Kazemi P. Maya.

**XoXoXo**

"Hm, no, no and no." Mirim whispered as she rummaged through the valuables that belonged to the occupants of the house. She grew annoyed as she found nothing that interested her. She looked around some more before she spotted a closet she had failed to notice before. She mentally shrugged and silently walked over and opened it. There were only a few coats in there and she sighed.

"I'm usually never wrong when I choose targets." She whispered to herself before her keen eyes noticed a box on the top shelf over the coats. Her eyes lightened up as she reached for the box and took it down. She opened it and found a bunch of letters. She lifted them up and looked under and saw two diamond rings. Two _huge_ diamond rings.

"Jackpot." She said and grabbed them but as she was about to put the letters back in a picture fell down from between them.

"Ops." She said and grabbed it but she gasped once she saw the people in the picture.

"That's me!" She said but then realized it wasn't. She looked older, a little different and the woman was pregnant. She was surrounded by four others that looked just as happy as her. The man to her right had spiky black hair and blue eyes while the man behind her with a hand on her shoulder and his other arm around the other woman had dirty blonde hair and golden eyes like Maya. The woman with the golden eyed man had long red hair and green eyes and then there was a younger looking version of the man that owned this house.

Each of the persons on the picture had a name written over them. The green haired woman, Maya, the black haired man, Kouji, the blonde man, Seto and the red headed woman, Madeleine and the last person had the name Neil. Just then the lights turned on.

"Who're you?" an angry and frightened voice yelled. She swung around to see the older version of the man named Neil and he wasn't looking pleased until he got a good look at her.

"Maya?" he said slowly and noticed the picture in her hands. "Hey! Give me that!" he yelled and charged at her but by then Mirim had already jumped through a window and fell down towards the ground head first.

"Are you crazy?" the man yelled after her but she did a back flip and with the help of the wind element she softened her landing. She stood up and glanced back up at him before running for all she was worth and disappearing into the darkness.

"Neil! What's going on?" The woman that was with him earlier that day came rushing in to see him stare down through the remains of the shattered window.

"Just now… I saw Maya…"

"But she's dead!" the woman exclaimed and ran over to the window trying to catch sight of whoever he saw.

"I know… but that woman looked exactly like her. It's been almost twenty years." Neil said and let a tear fall down his cheek.

**XoXoXo**

"Ouch!" Ace sighed as Mirim yelped yet again as he plucked out the glass shards from her hands and arms with a pair of tweezers.

"Why didn't you just knock him out?"

"I don't fucking know. I reacted automatically. OW!"

"You should at least have thrown something at the window first than just jumping right through it." He said as he slowly began to remove another shard. "Hold on, this one is big."

"Yeah, ouch, I can, fuck, feel that." She gritted her teeth together as he slowly pulled it out. Once he was done he checked her arms and hands and concluded that he was done.

"I'm done, here, let's bandage you up." He said and grabbed a roll of bandages and began to bandage her arms and legs. "It's a miracle your face came unscathed from it, but what are you holding there?" he pointed to her clenched fist, the one who had not had any shards of glass in her palm. She stared at it before she slowly handed the item over to him.

"I was going to ask papa about it, but you might as well see." He took the crumbled picture and straightened it out. His eyes widened as he saw the persons in the picture. After a few moments she reached out and snapped the picture back and got to her feet. "I'll be right back." Was all she said before leaving the room.

As she walked down the corridors she met no one and she was glad. She really didn't feel like seeing anyone right now, not even Whitebeard and Ace but she wanted answers. Who were those people on the picture? The green haired clone of hers was her mother that was for sure, but who were the others? She stopped outside Whitebeard's door and knocked.

"Come in!" his voice boomed on the other side and she opened the door and walked in. "Mirim? What is it at this time of the night?" Whitebeard asked.

"Tell me papa… who are these people?" she said and walked up to him handing him the picture. He stared at it with wide eyes before he beckoned the young woman closer. She leaped up on his knee and looked at the picture with him.

"This is your mother."

"Yeah, I kinda realized that." She said lowly but Whitebeard continued like she had not said anything.

"And this man here is your father." He said pointing to the man with spiky black hair and blue eyes. Mirims eyes widened as she stared at the man in the picture. Now that Whitebeard mention it, he and Maya looked awfully close to each other, the way she leaned slightly into him. They looked so happy together.

"The blonde haired one is your uncle and Maya's brother Seto while the red haired woman is your aunt and Seto's wife, Madeleine. This man was a very good friend of theirs but I don't know his name." Whitebeard ended and gave her the picture back.

"So this… this is my family?" Mirim could hardly believe it. She had nothing left of her parents except the scythe and her powers which would hopefully soon fully mature but all of this came from her mother, not her father. Now, she had a picture that showed her how he looked. She had something that would remind her of him.

"And he's my father… he was pretty handsome." She ginned and Whitebeard let out a loud laugh.

"Guraraarara! That's my Mirim. Always looking at the bright side of things. Now hurry down and get some sleep. Tomorrow, you will train to become stronger. That's an order." She jumped down and mock saluted.

"Yes sir!" and she skipped out of the room clutching the picture to her chest. She barged into Ace's room with a big smile and he raised an eyebrow as he smirked.

"Found out something good?"

"Mhm, this is a picture of my family!" she said and bounced over to the bed and showed him who the different persons were.

"That's my mother, that's my father, uncle, aunty and a friend of theirs!" she said happily. He glanced at the picture before he turned to stare at her with a small smile himself.

"That's the Mirim I know."

"Huh?" she asked confused at what he meant by that.

"For the past few days you've been a bit enclosed. You've not been your cheery self but more serious."

"Well, I've grown up. The war showed me just how strong our opponents are." Mirim said sobering up. Ace shook his head with a sigh before pulling her to him.

"I rather want you to be yourself. That's when you're the Mirim I've travelled with the last two years." He whispered and she sighed in contentment.

"Fine. But only for you." She said and he chuckled and lay down on his back taking her with him and she was laying halfway on top of him listening to his rhythmic heartbeats.

"Papa said I should sleep. He was going to train me tomorrow once we find an island. For real." She muttered not feeling the slightest bit sleepy. Ace said nothing. He only loosened her hair from their usual hairdo and began combing her hair with his hand which made the young woman feel content and she curled into a ball.

"That feels good." She murmured as he continued his ministrations.

"I know." He said never once halting his actions as Mirim felt sleepier as time passed. She had a sneaking suspicion it was because she was so relaxed now and that she was curled up to Ace's warm form and the feel of his warm fingers combed through her hair but she wasn't complaining. she knew that if she was going to train with Whitebeard she needed all the rest she could have and succumbed to sleep. Ace heard the girl's breathing even out and glanced down at her. It was moments like these he was glad his narcolepsy hadn't kicked in. Now that he thought about it, he hadn't had a narcolepsy fit in a long time. He shrugged mentally and laid back again after moving them both under the covers not feeling the least bit tired himself but wanting to stay with his lover.

Then the door creaked behind him.

"What're they doing?" he heard a voice whisper.

"Nothing, eh. They're just sleeping." Another one whispered. He sweatdropped and his eyes twitched in annoyance. Vista and Marco. He turned his head and glared at the door.

"What do you want?" he asked silently. The two figures froze before they opened the door a little more so Ace could see them.

"Nothing eh. Just wondering what you two were up to." Marco chuckled nervously.

"If you have done something to my sweet little Mirim I'll-"

"SH!" Ace hissed as the girl moved a bit. "She just fell asleep. If you wake her up it'll be our doom!" The two older pirates paled in horror and silently backed out of the room closing the door without a sound. Sighing in relief Ace relaxed again and closed his eyes. Before he knew it, he was trapped in dreamland too.

**XoXoXo**

"I'm warning you now Mirim, I'm not going to hold back." Whitebeard told her as she stood in front of him with her scythe Soul Slayer already drawn and their crewmates watching them some cheering for Mirim, some for Whitebeard and some of the crew was cheering on both.

"That's the way I like it." She smirked and he laughed lifting his bisento into the air.

"Let's begin!" he shouted and charged at the girl who evaded him using her speed.

'_This, is going to be good.'_ She thought as Whitebeard without turning around swung his weapon at her which she barely ducked.

* * *

**SO, SO, SO SORRY! **I'm so sorry for using so much time but please, I'm losing both what little touch I have and also the love for this story. About two or more chapters and I'll end it. Please be patient, because yet again, school's a biatch! Literally.

Oh and I reposted this chapter because I found out I screwed up with the names. Sorry ^^U


	31. 2Y

Me: Alright, I'm sorry it took me so long to write this chapter. So sorry! But I'm back and for those who read the crappy fic I called 'Love Lasts Longer Than Five Millennia' then, yes, it's going to be a trilogy, and I'm working on it now (the reason this chapter is slow) and just now my friend finished a pic of one of the main characters. I'll put the link on profile when she publishes it.

**Disclaimer: I own nothing**

* * *

"Aceeee!" a new crewmember ran into the second division commander's cabin. There he was greeted with a pair of glaring amber orbs.

"If you wake them up, _you'll_ be their baby sitter the next month!" she hissed angrily. The man's eyes traveled to the two infants on the bed, a pair of twins. He gulped and walked over to the bed silently and gave a newspaper to the vice-commander of the second division.

"I'm looking for Ace. I think this will be interesting for him." She grabbed the paper and read through it. Slowly, a smirk began to form on Mirims face and she stood up.

"I know where he is. Keep watch for a while." She said, grabbed a black cowboy hat and closed the door behind her softly. The man stared at the door before he stared at the twins and gulped again, edging slowly from the bed and sat down on a chair.

'_If I keep completely silent, if I don't make a sound, I will come out of this unscathed.'_ He continued to chant in his head to himself.

Mirim landed softly on an inhabited island. This island held some good memories for her. This was where Ace had challenged Whitebeard, lost and had become a crewmate of theirs. This was also the island where Whitebeard had been training her for the last two years and where she had taken quite a beating too from the old man. She took a deep breath and opened her mouth.

**xxxx**

"AAAAAACEEE!" She screamed as loudly as she could. She waited for a few minutes until finally she saw him running towards her before he skidded to a halt in front of her.

"What?" he asked, his black eyes darting back and forth looking for anything out of the ordinary. She just grinned and handed him the paper. He stared at it confused before he opened it and read through it. Then a large smile spread over his freckled face.

"Hehe, Luffy and the others are back huh." Mirims grin widened as she watched how happy her lover looked. Two years had passed since they had heard from Luffy and his crew. Right after the war they had disappeared but now they were back and were already wreaking havoc.

"It seems like they beat up some impostors. Man, they even destroyed a few pacifista like they were nothing." The young man laughed.

"It seems like we have gotten ourselves some fucking strong rivals eh?" He nodded but then wondered who were babysitting the kids.

"Oh, one of the newbie's watching over them." She replied carelessly.

"One of the newbie's… Mirim… you let a newbie babysit Miyo and Toshi?" Ace paled before he ran back to his Striker. Mirim sighed and shook her head.

"I seriously don't know what's up with him. It's just healthyfor them to be energetic." But she dematerialized and in a matter of minutes landed safely aboard the Moby Dick. She looked around and saw nothing out of the ordinary and shrugged. Just then she heard the Striker and some of the men yelled:

"Ace's back!" the young man leaped on board the ship and looked around to make sure nothing had happened before he walked up to Mirim who grinned in victory before Marco walked up to them, carrying the two infants with a trembling newbie stumbling behind him.

"If you need anyone to babysit while you're out, then you've gotta call on one of the commanders or vice-commanders, eh." Marco said as he handed the twins over to their parents.

"What did they do this time?" Ace asked as he took Toshi, the oldest by a minute. As the name foretold, this boy would look a lot like his father when he grew up, he had already grown short black hair but his eyes were like his mother.

"Well… this guys wasn't bald before you left the twins with him, eh." Marco said pointing at Mirim who sweatdropped at the glare Ace gave her as she took Miyo from Marco. The newbie, whose head was still badly burned scampered away as little Miyo reached for him with a terrifying yell.

"Well excuse me! It's not my fault she's got a fiery temper." She huffed and Marco slapped his forehead as she began to coo her child and tell her how proud she was of 'her little daughter using her powers at such an early age'. He was about to say something but decided against it.

'_One would have thought they would be nice and calm as normal babies eh. I wonder how they'll be like when they're older. And at least she isn't swearing around them.'_ He shuddered at the thought and shook his head walking away.

"I'm just saying, eh. Next time, make one of the commanding men be the babysitter, eh." Ace and Mirim looked at each other before shrugging. Before he could blink, Marco held Toshi and Miyo in his arms again.

"Watch over them for a while would you, Marco-nii? Thanks." Mirim said and the two jumped overboard and landed on the Striker. Marco ran to the railing after them but before he could protest the two had managed to get far enough away from the ship to not hear him anymore.

"Damnit! I didn't mean _right now!_" he bellowed but froze as he heard the sound of someone sniffling.

'_Oh no…'_ he thought as he glanced down at the twins that were looking at him with watery eyes. "N-now now. No crying, eh. Lookie here!" he called and put them in the hands of another crewmate and used his Devil Fruit's power to entertain the two infants. It worked, as usual, and while he continued he called for another one to get the twins' pacifiers.

"I can't keep this up forever, eh! Damn that little… She'll get what's coming for her when they get back!" Marco called angrily as he tried to keep the twins happy. God knew what would happen if they got angry or upset.

**xxxx**

"They've already gone to Fishman Island." Ace told Mirim as they met up again after splitting trying to find the lively young captain and his crew. They had been spotted by the marines and had been forced to split but of course they enjoyed the little warm up.

"Yeah, I know. I heard about that too."

"Maya?" With widened eyes the two whirled around to face an old man who held an intimidate aura around him.

"Who're you?" Ace demanded activating his logia power as Mirim grabbed her scythe, ready if the man would decide to attack. The man studied them before he let a small smile grace his face.

"Just like your parents, the both of you." And with that he turned and walked away.

"H-hey! Wait up! What about our parents?" Mirim shook herself out of her stupor and ran after him.

"Mirim!" Ace called but she didn't stop. Sighing in annoyance he followed her. Mirim was confused as she ran after the man who just kept out of her reach. Had he known her mother? And Ace's father? Who was he?

"Hey! I told you to fucking wait!" She yelled angrily and then the man stopped and gave her an amused smirk.

"Your vocabulary is different than hers but you're definitively your mother's daughter." The old man said as he waited for the two to catch up. Once they did Mirim held the scythe out at the man's throat and glared.

"How did you know my mother's name?" she glared. The man's smirk didn't disappear and it annoyed her and she pressed her weapon closer to his throat. "I asked you a damn question old man." Suddenly he disappeared and appeared behind them.

"If you ask someone a question, you shouldn't point your weapon at them." With a gasp she whirled around with Soul Slayer, ready to beat him into submission, even if he was an old man and Ace used his power to lash out but the man merely glanced at them and they felt their power drain from their bodies and they fell on the ground.

"H-haki… he knows how to use... haki." Ace growled as he gasped for breath.

"No shit… Sherlock!" Mirim gasped as she tried but failed to get back up on her feet. With one last attempt she used the force of the wind to knock the man backwards. This surprised him and his hold on them slipped for a second but that was all they needed. They jumped to their feet and tackled him to the ground, Ace holding him down while Mirim had her scythe positioned over the old man's heart.

"Alright gramps, one move or usage of haki again and I'll rip your fucking heart out. Now tell me, how did you know my mother's name?" Mirim demanded glaring at him with eyes that promised a painful death would he cross her but the man simply stared at her before sighing.

"My name is Silvers Rayleigh. I was Gol D. Rogers first mate and friend, so was Kazemi P. Maya." Both Mirim and Ace was shocked but didn't let it show. Instead they eased up on the man and took one step back and fixed their hats that had fallen off as they struggled. Gol D. Rogers first mate was a man to be feared, that much they knew. He would be no easy opponent if he decided to fight them so they kept their guard up.

"I'm not going to fight you. Not the children of my friends." The man, Rayleigh, assured them as if he had read their thoughts and then turned around, gesturing for them to follow him. The two glanced at each other and nodded disappearing into the crowded street not noticing that they were followed.

"If you're looking for Luffy, he's already left with his crew." Rayleigh said as he walked inside a local bar.

"We know that." Mirim said flatly as she took her black hat off though Ace kept his on. Rayleigh nodded and ordered himself a pint before sitting down by a table. The two stiffly did the same and ordered themselves something to drink too.

"What is it that you want to know?" the old man asked the two and Mirim decided to speak first.

"I want to know how you knew my mother!" she said. The man looked thoughtful for a minute before he nodded.

"I met her the exact same time I met Roger. I had stolen a ship when I was young since my house had burned down. Roger and Maya walked up to me wondered how I had gotten it. I told them I stole it and then Roger said he was looking for comrades. Wondered if I wanted to join him."

"And you did." Ace said his voice monotone.

"He looked like a good guy. A man I could trust and all that. I never knew how right I was."

"_HE_ wasn't a man you could trust!" Ace growled and Rayleigh glanced at him.

"He was. He was a good man. I'm sorry you never knew him."

"I'm not sorry. I'm glad I never met him!" Ace hissed but Mirim put a hand on his shoulder effectively calming him down.

"And my mother?"

"She was with him, as I said. She was never a part of the crew but a part of the family. She wasn't a pirate, I learned. But the two of them grew up together. They were close like siblings."

"Siblings?"

"Yes, they were childhood friends. She was travelling around with him, making sure he got his crew before she took off on her own."

"She left you all behind." Mirim looked down, saddened by the fact.

"Not at all. She had her own agenda but she never threw us away. She often met up with us and that's how she met your father, Kouji." Mirim's eyes widened when he said that and leaned forward.

"How did they meet, Rayleigh-san?" Rayleigh laughed at how she suddenly was very polite to him but he couldn't blame her. Most likely she had never heard anything about her father at all, if not Whitebeard had told her some things. Yes he knew Whitebeard had taken Maya's daughter in and raised her because even though the old man wasn't that fond of Kouji being with Maya he was still a good friend of Maya.

"Hehe, calm down girl or you'll fall off your seat." He said and she pouted but sat back in her chair. "Kouji was also one of our crewmembers. Very loyal to Roger and the crew and when he and Maya met, well I can't call it love at first sight." The old pirate smiled as he reminisced the day the two met.

**xxxx**

"_Oi! Where's Roger? I want that little bastard in front of me now!" Maya called as she stormed out of the captain's quarters. A young man with spiky hair marched up to her glaring at her. _

"_Who're ya? What're ya doin' in the captain's quarters?" he demanded as she turned towards him with a mocking smile. _

"_Never seen you before stranger. A newbie huh?" Kouji bristled at the remark and put his hand on his sword. _

"_I highly recommend that ya git off this ship 'missy' or else yer gonna be sorry." He growled and she smirked. _

"_And who's going to make me? You, little newbie?" _

"_I don' care if ya are a girl, but yer goin' ta be sorry!" he yelled and unsheathed his sword charging towards the insolent woman who only smirked amusedly and unsheathed a might scythe from her back. _

"_Bring it on newbie!" _

"_Rayleigh-san! Ain't ya gonna do somethin' about that?" a crewmember with a red nose yelled to the first mate who only laughed. _

"_Let them fight. It's amusing to watch and Roger will be back soon anyway." He replied._

**xxxx**

"Rayleigh-san, is something wrong?" he snapped out from his thoughts as Mirim stared at him with furrowed eyebrows. He shook his head with a low chuckle.

"Nothing. Let's just say they got to know each other as their weapons clashed. Kouji didn't know about Maya being a friend of his captain but still after that the two of them would fight. Kouji wasn't weak." He added when he saw that Mirim had a worried expression. "He knew how to fight and he was on par with your mother. It surprised her the first time but she started enjoying fighting him. She came more often to our ship though we thought she came to visit us and join us in a few raids but then seven years after she met Kouji she announced that she was pregnant." Mirim's face lit up in happiness when she realized that he was talking about.

**xxxx**

_Maya ran aboard the Oro Jackson and straight for the crew's quarters underground. _

"_Kouji! Kouji!" She hissed but no one reacted. "Kouji!" she tried again, louder this time but no one reacted. A vein began to tick on her forehead and she huffed before she stalked up on deck again. Rayleigh, who had been awake all the time but not bothered to answer, grinned before he jumped out of his bunk. _

'She's back huh. Finally, about time._' He thought and covered his ears just before a ear splitting scream echoed through the ship _

"_EEEEEYAAAAAAH!" the first to fall out of his bed in his haste was Kouji who had recognized the voice. _

"_Ah crap! What'd I do now?" he growled as he got up on his feet and ran up to deck. Laughing Rayleigh and the rest of the crew followed and noticed that Roger was also standing on deck rubbing his tired eyes. _

"_What's going on?" Roger asked but Rayleigh shrugged since he didn't know either. They turned back to stare at Maya and Kouji. _

"_You got money right?" Maya asked. Kouji was confused but nodded._

"_And you're a responsible man right?" Again he nodded. _

"_And you care about me right?" _

"_Of course I do. I told ya before didn't I?" he asked indignantly crossing his arms with a frown. _

"_Alright…" she took a deep breath before continuing. "I'm pregnant Kouji." There was a long awkward silence as Roger and Rayleigh stared at the two in shock. They didn't know Kouji and Maya were dating. Kouji seemed to the one most in shock though and didn't respond at all. _

"… _Kouji?" Maya asked waving a hand in front of his face. She was really nervous since she thought he would be happy but now she wasn't so sure anymore. She poked him and just like that his eyes rolled into the back of his head and he fainted. _

"_Eh? KOUJI!" She looked up and turned to Roger and Rayleigh for help but Roger had also fainted while Rayleigh was rolling on the ground laughing._

**xxxx**

Rayleigh laughed at the memory of how Kouji got to know he was going to be a father. The two younger pirates stared at him in confusion as the old man laughed before he calmed down.

"Sorry sorry, I just recalled something from the past." He waved them off. "I'm an old man you know."

"So, you knew my mother through his father?" she pointed at Ace and Rayleigh nodded. "At that time Rogue, your mother, pregnant with you-" he halted his sentence when he noticed something. Mirim wondered what it was and turned to Ace. Immediately she faceplanted. Ace had fallen asleep.

"What the?"

"Damn narcolepsy fit… " She growled and got up again glaring at Ace. "Never mind Rayleigh-san. Please continue." She told him and he nodded.

"As I said, at that time, Rogue, his mother, was already pregnant and soon to give birth." He gestured to the sleeping Ace. "But Roger's sickness was taking its toll on him and he knew it would take his life one day so he gave up himself and in return we were to go free."

"What?" She slammed her hands on the table and stood up looking both shocked and angry. "And you let him?"

"Of course not. We tried to stop him but its Gol D. Roger we're talking about. No one could sway his will except for Rogue. She was such a precious woman. It's really too bad she died too. Had we known what she was doing we would have taken her in to protect her and the boy."

"But why?"

"That is of no concern. Kouji and Maya started travelling around, never staying in one place longer than necessary just so they wouldn't be caught either because somehow the marines had found out about her pregnancy too. Your grandmother lived around that time too but was killed in a ambush by the marines. She was on her way over to Rogue so she could protect her if necessary but when the marines arrived she was heavily outnumbered and she was also old. Her body couldn't keep up."

"So, my grandmother was killed by the marines too?" Mirim felt anger and hatred well up inside her. "Somehow, it seems like I only meet my family after their deaths…" she muttered.

"What?" Rayleigh suddenly sat up startling the young woman. "You met them after their deaths?"

"Um… well I… it sounds weird but in that war between us and the marines two years ago, I almost died and then I met my mother and those before me." Rayleigh nodded as he recalled that something like this had happened to Maya.

"Have you managed to talk to them later?" She stared at him in surprise. "You believe me?"

"Why not? Stranger things have happened in this world." The old man grinned and she grinned back.

"Unfortunately I haven't been able to." She said. "But I have tried and I'm still trying. There are many things I need to know." She added.

"Hum, if you manage to get a hold of them again, they could probably tell you more than I can. The most important is that you live life to its fullest and have a family." The old man said and just then Ace woke up.

"I already have two. The crew and my own children." Mirim said and Ace put a hand on over hers. "_Our _children." She grinned at this but turned sharply back to Rayleigh who slowly stood up with a grim expression.

"You should probably get out of here." He said. The other two turned to look at whatever he was staring at and froze. There was a man who was holding a den den mushi and whispering into it while staring at them. Once he realized that they had spotted him he yelled for help inside of it and ran outside the bar.

"Shit!" Ace growled and jumped out of his chair and ran out after the man. Mirim grabbed her hat and was about to follow but turned back to Rayleigh first.

"You should hurry out of here little missy. You don't want to be caught."

"What about you?" Mirim asked concerned for the old man's wellbeing.

"I'm 'Dark King' Silvers Rayleigh. I think I can handle a few marines. Now hurry up little missy, you have to catch up to the boy." She turned her back to him and put her hat on but glanced over her shoulder with a smirk tilting it slightly.

"My name's Mirim Rayleigh-san. And the 'boy' is Ace." As she began to walk towards the door marines suddenly stormed through.

"It's Mirim the Reaper! Get her!" a marine yelled.

"Fuck off!" She smirked at them coldly and as she swung her left arm to the side and all of them was sent flying outside again.

"I hope we'll meet again Rayleigh-san!" she called and ran outside.

"Just like her mother." Rayleigh chuckled to himself and walked out the door too to see that neither Mirim nor Ace was anywhere in sight. There was only a mass of unconscious marines.

**xxxx**

"We were careless!" Ace growled as he ran with Mirim right behind him.

"Sorry, it was my fault." She said sincerely. '_I should never have mentioned the kids.'_ She thought. Now they would probably be hunted forever by the marines because they were both born with the blood of both her and Ace. Dangerous blood some would say.

"No, we were both careless. Telling Rayleigh isn't the problem. The problem is that we didn't notice the one stalking us." Ace assured her and took a sharp turn surprising Mirim who barely had time to react. They had managed to shake the marines of their trail but they were sure that their port was swarming with the bastards and they were right. Once they closed in on the port they heard the yells of marines. Hiding in an alley they snuck a peak around the corner to see if there was a way around the enemy to get to the Striker.

"It's pretty packed. We probably won't be able to get to it without being noticed." Ace whispered.

"Who said _we're_ going to be noticed?" Mirim smirked and snapped her fingers. "Mizu."

"There! There they are!" Ace heard the marines yell. At first he thought that they had been spotted but the marines ran right past them. He glanced at Mirim with a raised eyebrow as she grinned crazily.

"Water clones. Because I'm that awesome." She bragged and looked to both sides making sure it was safe before she grabbed his hand and ran for all she was worth. They found the Striker in a matter of minutes and then they heard the marines behind them.

"They're over here too!"

"What? How can there be four of them?"

"Never mind! Just capture them!"

"Hurry up Ace!" Mirim laughed as the marines ran towards them.

"Why? Let them have some hope." Ace smirked as he slowly got on his boat. Then he held out a hand for her to take. She waved at the marines before she grabbed it and jumped on but Ace suddenly shifted his hold on her in midair and she ended up in his arms bridal style.

"Ace!" She cried out in surprise but he only smirked and turned his feet to fire giving his Striker its fuel and they shot from the island.

"SO LONG SUCKERS!" Mirim laughed as the island and the angry marines were left behind and they shot out on open sea wanting to return to the ship as fast as possible and see the faces of the twins again.

* * *

Me: Some of you may wonder about the black hat Mirim has but you remember that before she was kidnapped she bought a black cowboy hat. She was planning on giving it to Ace but he was content with the orange one. I just couldn't bear to take away that orange thing. It wouldn't be the real Ace without it.


	32. A Collapse

Me: Alright, thanks for being with me so far. I hope you'll stay tuned for a little longer. Only a little longer now guys.

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.

* * *

**

Two days had passed since they met Rayleigh and finally they saw the Moby Dick not too far away from them. It was already well past midnight but they could hear yells and cheers from the ship.

"They're partying again." Ace sighed.

"It's part of being a pirate." Mirim grinned at him and he couldn't help but grin too although tiredly.

"Aw, is the big brave pirate tired?" she mocked him.

"You would have been too if it was you holding me and at the same time fueling and steering this thing." He retorted. Her grin turned into a soft smile as she let her hand stroke his cheek.

"When we get back you'll get your reward." She whispered and kissed his cheek. He grinned widely at the thought of his reward and sped the Striker up a bit. "Whoa. Eager are we?"

"Of course. It's you who's rewarding me after all!" he replied and she shook her head laughing.

"You're unbelievable."

"Believe it." He retorted.

* * *

"Ace and Mirim are back again!" the two froze as they were discovered. They had after all tried to sneak back to their room unnoticed.

"Ahem!" Slowly they turned around to see Marco glare at them. "Hi Marco-nii! How's it going? Good? Alright! See you later!" Mirim said and turned back to the stairs, ready to bolt if she had too but she didn't get that far because Marco grabbed her arm and dragged her back.

"I demand compensation for lost time and wounds given to me by _your_ kids." He said in mock anger.

"But… but… they _love _their uncle Marco." She said with puppy dog eyes which Marco never before had resisted but then he shocked everybody.

"Not working this time Mirim. You're already 21." Every ones jaws dropped to the ground in shock as Marco was still staring her down but Mirim finally managed to get a grip and straightened up.

"Alright. How, dear brother, can I repay you?" she asked.

"I'm working on it." He said and turned away.

"Fine. But tomorrow you will already have forgiven me." She sang and ran down below deck with Ace shrugging at his crewmates before he followed her. Well inside their room they laughed silently to themselves and walked over to the cribs with their children, Miyo and Toshi, who were sleeping silently.

"They're so beautiful." Mirim whispered as she let her hands ghost over their foreheads and smiled as Ace wrapped his arms around her waist from behind and buried his face in her neck.

"Just like you." He murmured and she let her hands wrap around his neck as she gazed at their children. She could hardly believe it. Each morning when she woke up, she felt happy, and when she looked at her children, her and Ace's children, she would feel even happier. She almost couldn't believe it. She was a mother and she had twins!

"You are tired, right Ace?" Ace nodded against her and she giggled as his long shaggy hair tickled her neck. "Let's go to bed then. I'll make sure you'll be rewarded handsomely when we find another babysitter."

* * *

As Mirim had predicted, Marco had forgiven her the next day. Apparently he had been drunk but acted completely different than how he usually was when drunk. From a crazy idiot to a mature adult. But he had forgotten it over night. Of course he was annoyed with the two pirates leaving their kids in his arms but then again, he loved the two children. It had been a big day when Mirim gave birth to the twins and he couldn't have been a prouder brother and uncle.

Jozu too was a proud uncle now but unlike Marco he had no problems being the babysitter. He could always spare some time. Whitebeard was a proud grandfather. Those tiny twins were nothing but ants in his mighty hands but then again, he was five time the size of a normal human. But he still held them with such care you wouldn't think such a powerful man could have.

"We lost them yesterday, but that doesn't mean we won't meet again. After all, Luffy-kun is also aiming for the last damn island in the New World." Mirim cheered Ace up as she held Toshi close to herself. "And even so, papa was mentioning going to Fishman Island again for some minor supplies." She added.

"What are the chances of us meeting them there? Luffy is so impatient they probably have already left." Ace sulked as Miyo squealed as she saw seagulls flying over them. Mirim sighed as Ace sulked. She had tried to cheer him up but the young man was worried for his brother who he hadn't seen since the war. Suddenly her head started to throb and everything became blurred.

"A-Ace… T-take Toshi." She stammered and handed the sleepy bundle over to his father. Ace raised an eyebrow as he took his son but then his eyes widened in worry as Mirim collapsed the moment he got hold of Toshi.

"What the? Someone, get Doc!" he yelled.

* * *

"Only six months left now." Kouji said to Maya who smiled. "Yeah. It seems like such a long time but the months will go by fast." Kouji put his hand on her stomach and grinned to himself.

"I can't believe I'm going to be a father. I never thought I would have the chance." He said happily and Maya's smile grew wider.

"I didn't think I would be a mother at this age either. I'm so happy right now I can't put it into words." She exclaimed putting her hand over his. His grin turned into a soft smile as he rubbed her stomach.

"I just really can't believe it."

"Neither can I, but I'm happy still." Maya replied and hugged him.

* * *

Mirim slowly opened her eyes and noticed that she was in her and Ace's room.

"Mirim, are you alright?" She slowly turned her head to look at Ace who was staring at her looking very worried. She smiled softly and sat up.

"Yeah. What happened?"

"You collapsed right after you gave me Toshi." She glanced at the crib with the two small children.

"Are they okay?"

"Yeah, but you gave them quite a scare. The moment you blacked out they began crying." Mirim

chuckled lowly.

"I'm sorry-" she began but he cut her off by ruffling her hair slightly with a grin. "It's alright. Happens to everyone." She pouted and swatted his hand away before trying to get her hair under control.

"Gee, don't do that!" she muttered as she finally got it to look good again and took a look around seeing the twins in their cribs.

"Did they cry for long?"

"They were crying like hell but they've calmed down now." He smiled and pushed her down. "I don't know what caused you to faint but you'd better get some rest. Besides, it's already night." He said and climbed on to the bed behind her and pulled her to himself. She would have argued but she loved to sleep and right now, his warm body was making her drowsy again and it didn't take long before she fell asleep again.

* * *

The night had gone by without any dreams and she woke up before Ace and the twins. She carefully got out of bed and went to take a bath.

"Ah, this feels great." She said out loud to herself with a content sigh as she sunk into the warm water. She laid there for 20 minutes before she decided to finish up. She washed her hair and got up wrapping a towel around her hair and her body before walking into their room again. The twins were awake and giggling.

"Morning my precious ones." She smiled and gently grabbed their hands. They turned their gaze on her. Both had amber eyes, like her, but only Miyo had her dark green hair. Toshi would surely grow up to become just like his father. "How are you this fine morning?" The twins coed as arms wrapped themselves around her waist.

"I would think they're feeling just fine." Ace said as he also watched the two in the cribs.

"D… dad!" Toshi suddenly exclaimed and the two parents stared at him wide eyed. "Dad… dy!" Miyo exclaimed too and they turned their stare on her.

"Did they just…?" Ace asked and Mirim nodded, went to the bathroom again with her clothes before sprinting up on the deck fully dressed.

"HOLY CRAP! THE TWINS SAID THEIR FIRST WORDS!" she yelled before sprinting back down. Everyone stared at the spot where she had just been standing before storming after her and crowded around the Second Divisions Commander's room not managing to shut up and got stuck outside since everyone tried to get in at the same time ignoring the laws of space completely.

"They did? They really did, eh?" Marco said as he stumbled inside the door from the force of all the men trying to force their way in.

"They did! They said dad and daddy!" Mirim exclaimed before she noticed that Ace was still frozen in place.

"Ace…?" she began waving her hand in front of his face. He only stared at the twins for a while longer until he snapped out of his stupor and stared at her before a victorious smile made its way on his face.

"Haha! They said dad before mom!" he yelled pointing at her before starting to laugh like a maniac. Everyone sweatdropped as they watched him go on and only a few noticed Mirim's aura change. They could almost see a red aura of anger and annoyance around her as she slowly lifted her fist with a look of murder on her face.

"_Thank you_ for pointing that out _darling!_" she grit out through her teeth and punched him sending him flying out of the room and crashing into the rest of the crew that waited outside. The few that had managed to get inside before he had laughed of her.

"Now!" she exclaimed and turned back to the twins. "My little ones are the best aren't they? Yes they are!" she coed as the two babies laughed at her while the rest of the crew sweatdropped.

"This really ain't like you, eh." Marco said but held up his hands in defense as she slowly turned to stare at him over her shoulder. "Not that it's a bad thing!"

"It'd better not be. Now out! I'm gonna feed them and you guys ain't watching!" she said and pushed them out and closed the door.

"I think… you just lost your right to sleep in there tonight Ace, eh." Marco said as he stared at the door but Ace just shrugged.

"It's only morning. You know how she is." He said and walked up on deck but true like Marco said, Ace couldn't get inside when night had fallen.___

* * *

_

Me: omg… I'm sooooooooo sorry! I'm sorry for the long wait and I'm sorry for this crappy chapter. Please please forgive me but I've a major, MAJOR, ( in capital letters!) assignment I need to deliver on Monday AND a frickin' HUGE writers block! So sorry!


	33. Last Dream, The End of All

Me: This is it! The last chapter, definetively! It's been a long run, and you've definetively have had to wait a long time between each chapter and for that I'm sorry. But it ends today *claps claps*

**Disclaimer: I own nothing. **Oh come on, you knew that!

* * *

Oh, and before we start this chapter, please listen to _All is Forgiven _by _Default_.

The day started out as any other. The twins caused a ruckus as they had made their way out of their parents' arms. Of course that made the whole crew run around after them trying to catch them but their efforts were fruitless. The twins were completely uncatchable. No one knew how they did it but it made Mirim proud nonetheless.

"Aw, come one Marco-nii. Look at it this way; at least they'll be trusty runners. No marine will ever be able to catch them." She said and took a swig of her beer.

"You should be more worried! What if they fall overboard?" Marco called back as he ran after Toshi who suddenly took a u-turn causing the man to run into the wall.

"Ouch." Mirim winced as she saw him crash into it and sighed before she with a flick of her wrist made the water in a bucket take the form of a lasso and caught the giggling infant and handed it over to her. Once he was confined in his mother's arms he began sniffling since he wanted to run around but she immediately lifted him up and kissed his forehead and rubbed his back as she said comforting words.

"You see Marco-nii. It's this easy." She said as Marco got up from the ground rubbing his head before he leaned against the wall.

"Yeah, too bad it's not that easy for the rest of us." He muttered giving the baby a mock glare as he looked at the man with innocent eyes. A nurse named Kimi walked up to him and checked his head and with a wry smile as he winced when she came to touch the bump on his head, she began to drag him back down under deck to fix it.

"Enjoy yourself!" Mirim called after them as they disappeared. She noticed Kimi blush slightly but couldn't see Marco's expression.

'_Not that he would blush anyway.' _ She thought with a sigh. She wasn't blind. She knew Kimi liked Marco and so did Marco. He just didn't have the guts to tell her yet. She sighed again and stared at Toshi who had closed his eyes and dosed off.

'_To think that I got twins… and that they both inherited my powers. Papa said uncle Seto didn't inherit any power._' She groaned as she could feel another head ache sneak in so she walked down and inside their room, put Toshi in his crib and then collapsed onto the bed. Immediately she was gone from reality.

* * *

"Kouji?" Maya jumped startled as her lover ran inside their hideout aka Maya's childhood home and ran straight to their room immediately beginning to pack their things.

"What's wrong?" she asked but he ignored her and continued to pack their things. Maya turned annoyed with him ignoring her and marched up to him but before she could give him a piece of her mind he turned and grabbed her arm and dragged her out of the room and then out of the house. Once she noticed that she wriggled free and glared at him.

"What the hell is going on Kouji? Why are we leaving?" Kouji only gave her a sad look and walked up to her.

"It ain't safe her anymore Maya. Yer mother ain't comin' back either. She… never made it ta Rogue, Maya." The woman's eyes widened as tears made their way out.

"Mom is… dead?"

"She died in an ambush by the marines." Kouji said and embraced her. "Damn them…. Damn them! Every single one of them!" she sobbed as she clung to him.

"It'll be alright. Rogue is still alive ya know. _We're _still alive." But right then, it wasn't enough for Maya. She had lost her mother, someone that could never be replaced. The one who carried her and brought her into this world and gave her undying love.

"Maya…" Kouji whispered as her knees buckled under her and they sank to the ground. They stayed like that for a while. They knew it was dangerous to stay, heck Kouji knew it was just a matter of time before the marines would be swarming this place, but he let her have a few minutes of mourning. But after a while, he got her up on her feet.

"Maya! You 'ave a brother right?" She nodded. "Then let's go there. We could stay for a little while dontcha think?" She smiled a little and nodded wiping away her tears and then they both took off.

* * *

Mirim bolted up only to hit her forehead on Ace's chin.

"OW!" they both yelped. Mirim fell back on the bed while Ace staggered back holding his chin.

"What was that for?" He whined rubbing his sore chin. On the bed Mirim groaned in pain too.

"Oh shut up. It's not my fault. I was just taking a nap and woke up." She sat up and rubbed her forehead and noticed that the twins weren't in their crib.

"Where's Toshi and Miyo?" she asked.

"Marco and Jozu are watching them. I've been watching them all day and need a break." Ace shrugged and took off his hat and put it on the night table before he sat down on the bed with his back turned to her.

"All day?" she said confused and looked out the window and noticed that the sky was black.

"Yup. It's already night and I-" he suddenly turned and she found herself under him. "- am ready for my reward." He grinned. She laughed then at him and shook her head.

"You're unbelievable."

"Believe it." He said and then suddenly his eyes rolled into the back of his head and he was asleep.

"… YOU'RE UNBELIVEABLE!" she yelled annoyed and turned them so she wasn't crushed by his weight. As she leaned over him she watched how relaxed and childish he looked. All because of his freckles. She began to trace them as she thought about her dream.

'_These dreams… I've seen them before, but where?' _she thought then she realized it and she shot up from bed. _'These images! I saw them when I jumped into the water pond in our soul room! I've been there before, and I have to try again!'_ She thought and sat down cross legged on the floor and closed her eyes in deep concentration.

She suddenly felt weightless and then everything in her line of vision was grey. She reached out and then tumbled forward but managed to keep her balance. She straightened up and looked around and then a huge grin broke out on her face.

"I made it." She was on the island again, and around her, the five spheres of each element were. The dark cloud shooting lightning, the great bonfire, the little forest, the lake and behind her the tornado although the last time she had seen it, it had been much smaller.

"It's been a while Mirim." She turned back to the lake and saw her mother walk up to her.

"Mom!" She said and hugged her mother who laughed and hugged her back.

"It's been so long!" Mirim exclaimed as she let go of her.

"And you've changed little." Maya replied looking her daughter over. "Other than that you have matured mentally."

"I've become a mother myself!" Maya's eyes widened as did her smile.

"Oh, you're even younger than I was. Is it a boy or a girl? What's the name?"

"What's going on?" They turned and saw Mika, Mira and Maki walk towards them.

"I'm a mother now, with twins!" They all froze and then squealed and practically smothered Mirim with hugs.

"How old are they?" Mika asked.

"In a month they'll be one year old." Mirim said.

"Boys or girls?"

"Both. Toshi and Miyo."

"Aw, that's beautiful names." Mika squealed.

"They _are_ beautiful too." And so Mirim began telling the other Kazemi women of how and when she got the twins and who the father was. Maya had a pleased look on her face when Mirim told her it was Gol D. Rogers son who was the father of her children.

"I wonder, is it that young man I met under the war against the marines?" she asked Mirim referring to when they had all taken over Mirims body and used their powers to save the Whitebeard pirates and literally destroy Marineford.

"He looks a lot like Roger, that man. I wonder if he's like him in personality too."

"I don't know about that, since Gol D. Roger died before I was born, but Ace is quite mischievous and carefree."

"Sounds a lot like Roger indeed. Carefree he was, and mischievous, don't get me started, but he was a good man." Mirim nodded as she turned to take in all the spheres.

"This place hasn't changed." She noted and the others nodded.

"It will never change. It will always be our soul's room. The only thing that would change is that the spheres will grow bigger with every user there are." Mira explained.

"Tell me, your kids… they ain't lightning and fire users are they?" Maki asked and Mirim nodded with a big happy grin.

"We… noticed." Maki said and pointed behind her. Mirim looked over her shoulder and saw that the dark cloud shoot lightening even faster and more ferocious than before and the bonfire was even bigger than before.

"Wow… isn't that a bit much?" Mirim asked uncertainly.

"That means your kids are stronger than we were when we were their age… actually, they're stronger than they should be." Maki said.

"… Is that a bad thing?" Mirim asked nervously. If it was a bad thing, it might affect her children and not in a good way. Too much power may actually hurt them if they didn't manage to control it and they were just babies. They didn't know anything about control.

"When they grow older it may be, if they aren't trained enough. But we know you'll do a good job as always." Mika said seriously. It was the first time Mirim had seen her grandmother serious. The first time she met her she had been like a bubbly teenager. All Mirim could do was to nod silently hoping she was right. Maki's eye twitched and she hit the wind user on the back, hard causing her to almost topple over.

"Relax! Your sphere was also too big to be normal when you were born and you managed just fine. You're turning into one big worrywart." She snorted. Mirim rubbed her back glaring at her great-great grandmother before remembering why she was there. She rounded on her mother and grabbed her by her shoulders.

"Mom! Were you and dad at grandmas when grandma died?" Mayas eyes widened when her daughter said that. She knew Mirim was straight forward but like this… and how did she know?

"How… did you know that?" She asked slowly as Mirim let go of her.

"Lately… I've been having dreams about you and dad… and they were all images that I saw when I jumped into your sphere…" Everyone's eyes widened as she said that.

"You… saw my memories?" Mirim nodded. "I think so… I've been dreaming about you and dad after you found out you were pregnant with me." The element users had all troubled looks on their faces as they absorbed what Mirim was telling them.

"This hasn't happened before." Mira said, the normally emotionless woman looked very troubled as she thought carefully about the news.

"No one has ever entered another's sphere either before Mirim." Maki said putting a calming hand upon Miras shoulder. "For all we know, this is normal if we enter another's sphere. I can check it out."

"It's dangerous! Your soul could burn up!" Mika exclaimed.

"But hers didn't." Maki said calmly pointing her thumb at Mirim who stood there shifting uncomfortably.

"Yeah, but she's got a living body! _We_ don't, dear grandmother." Mika exclaimed pinching Mirim who yelped and rubbed her sore arm.

'_Fuck, she pinches hard!'_ Mirim scowled as she rubbed her arm and saw it turn red.

"Hey! Fuck, god damnit stop arguing!" Everyone slowly turned to look at Mirim who was scowling at all of them. "You can test this shit after I've left. I've said what I came to say, but I would like for you to just talk with me. I've got news to share about the last two years so you're gonna sit down, listen and shut up!"

* * *

Ace woke up and found himself alone on the bed in the middle of the night but then he saw Mirim sit cross legged beside the bed. He smiled to himself, thinking she was annoyed at him for falling asleep like that and reached out for her.

"Hey, Mirim? Sorry about that." He said and grabbed her shoulder. When she didn't react he frowned and sat up behind her. "Mirim?" Suddenly the twins began wailing again and Mirims body collapsed on the ground. Aces eyes widened in horror as she fell to the ground but then she yelped.

"Ow! What the hell?" Mirim yelped and sat up rubbing her head. "What happened?"

"That's what I wanna know!" Ace said as he looked her over before he went over to the twins and began calming them down. "You were out cold!"

"I wasn't out cold. I was visiting my souls room!" She argued as she got up and walked over too.

"Souls room? What the hell?" Ace said disbelievingly.

"The room inside my soul where my mother, grandmother, great grandmother and great great grandmother is!"

"You're kidding me right?"

"Hell no! It's the truth!"

"Mirim, that sounds like bullshit. There is no such thing. I bet it's just a figment of your imagination." Ace said annoyed that she was playing around. Now she was glaring at him.

"It's true!"

"I won't believe it until I see it. Stop playing around and help me out here." The twins didn't calm down but only cried harder and louder.

"I'm not playing around!" Mirim said as she grabbed Miyo."Why don't you believe me? The same thing happened in Marineford! They took over my body back then and they were the ones who made me get up again after Sengoku slashed me down!"

"Mirim, quit the bullshit! Something is seriously wrong with you collapsing all the time!" Mirims eyes widened and she stared at him with a hurt expression as Miyo and Toshi finally calmed down and Ace finally realized what he had done. She hurriedly but gently put Miyo down in the crib and let her bangs shadow her eyes as she stared at her child.

"Papa believes me… Why don't you?" Her voice was so broken and sad Ace immediately regretted what he had said. He held Toshi with one arm as he reached for her but she slapped it away.

"Don't touch me! If there really is something wrong with me, why are you with me then?" She yelled and ran out of their room.

"O-oi! Mirim!" Ace hurriedly put Toshi back in the crib and ran after her but the moment he arrived up on deck she disappeared in a whirlwind leaving him and the rest of the crew on deck to just stare at the spot she had just been standing. Ace felt a hand land on his shoulder and he came face to face with Marco.

"She was crying." His voice was oddly low and dangerous. "You had better have a good reason, eh." Ace shrugged off his hand and muttered something incoherent and asked him to look after the twins as he sorted this out. Marco sighed but nodded and went below deck while Ace walked up to Whitebeard.

"Pops. Do you know about something called a soul's room?" Whitebeard stared at him for a while before he motioned for him to come closer.

"Did Mirim tell you this?" Ace nodded. "Yes, I know of it. Mirims mother, Maya, used to frequently visit her soul's room to gain information from those that were before her." Ace nodded. "Why?" Whitebeard asked.

"Just now, I said it was bullshit… something that came from her imagination. And now she's pissed and hurt." He rubbed his forehead in regret. He had messed up big time and he had to set it right. The problem was that even though he knew her well, he didn't know where she could have gone and he was a father now. If the mother wasn't there, the father should protect them.

"Don't worry about it Ace. I'll send Marco out after her because right now we have bigger things to worry about." Ace gave him a questioning look before Whitebeard handed him a newspaper. Ace grabbed it and started reading. The more he read, the more his brows furrowed in anger and fear.

"No."

"Yes. That time when you slipped, it got out to the marines. They knows and won't let you live peacefully now. " Whitebeard sighed. Ace stared at the paper he clutched in his hands before he used his devil fruit ability to burn it into nothing but ashes.

"They can try! I won't let them put a finger on my kids!" Ace hollered into the air as if he thought the marines could hear his challenge. The pirates around them stared at him grimly because they had already read the newspaper. On the first page it read:

_The Gol D. Roger and Kazemi P. Maya bloodline lives. The children of Portgas D. Ace and Kazemi P. Mirim. Bounty: 100.000.000 berries for each of their heads. Spawns of the devil are not allowed to live!_

"If Mirim sees this, she'll go on a rampage, literally. She'll tear them limb from limb for threatening them." Jozu said as he came up behind Ace.

"I'm not against the idea myself right now." Ace growled angrily, his hands clenching into fists.

"Ace! Go back inside to your kids and tell Marco to find Mirim. Right now he's the only one who can find her." Whitebeard told his son sternly and Ace went inside muttering curses and soon enough Marco came outside and transformed into his phoenix form before he took off into the sky disappearing hurriedly.

"Now, get ready! If a marine fleet comes our way, we must be ready to defend ourselves!" Whitebeard commanded and all the men scurried to their posts. Whitebeard sighed as he fell back in his giant chair.

'_The years to come will be hectic. The marines will be on constant look out for the kids, and no matter where we go, those two will be in danger. They will have no normal upbringing, but then again, neither did Mirim.'_ He chuckled to himself and leaned back to stare at the clear blue sky.

'_Why can't they let the children live?'

* * *

_

"Maya!" Kouji yelled and pointed his gun at her and fired. The marine behind her fell over, dead. The woman nodded her thanks and leaped forward, cutting two marines in two with Soul Slayer. But as soon as she cut them down four more took their place. She was tiring fast but that was to be expected from her condition. Suddenly both she and Kouji were back to back.

"Damn, there's too many!" Maya growled and called upon her element. The water from the seashore behind them flew up and swallowed a good portion of them but this left her really weakened. The use of her power was really draining. Then a huge golden Buddha appeared and blocked the water and the two stood, gaping at it.

"Sengoku…" Maya whispered as the huge man towered over them.

"Shit!" Kouji swore and grabbed her hand and dragger her after him running to the shore were suddenly a group of marines appeared.

"Get out of our way!" Maya yelled and a whip appeared from the water and slapped them all away. Suddenly Kouji embraced her.

"I love you. Take care of th' baby." She stared at him with wide eyes as she realized what he said.

"What are you saying? You have to come with me!"

"If it's a boy, name 'im Miroku but if it's a girl, please name 'er Mirim."

"Kouji, stop saying that." The marines were starting to gain on them now and he let her go half way.

"There's no way we can both get away from this-"

"We can! I'll use my power-"

"In yer condition that's not gonna happen!" He cupped her face in his hands and smiled. "It'll be alright. Ya know it will. Now go." Tears streamed down her face and a few tears fell from his eyes too. He leaned in and kissed her softly one last time before he let go. "Go!" she slowly took a few steps back as Kouji turned and took a defensive stance. A marine had managed to get up to them and with a swing of his sword, Kouji had killed him but another one came up behind him and the two locked swords. Glancing over his shoulder Kouji saw that Maya was still there.

"GO! NOW!" Her eyes widened as she finally realized what he would sacrifice for her and the baby's safety. She took another stop, stared at him longingly as he smiled slightly and then she jumped into the water that suddenly gained a form of a shark and raced off. When she was gone Kouji turned back to the marine and saw all the men that had gathered behind them and had encircled them.

"Gh!" he pushed the marine back and cut him down. This caused everyone to lash out at him.

'_I love 'er!'_ he thought as he cut down a few more.

'_I'll protect 'er!'_ he thought as he felt someone slash his back and a bullet embed itself in his leg. He fell to his knees and watched as the marines smirked slightly but they got caught off guard as he did so too.

'_I'll die for 'er!'_ "I love 'er, and you'll never ever, stop our child from bein' born!" he yelled and his smirk turned victorious. A marine officer, a captain, walked up to him with his sword hanging from the side. He unsheathed it.

"Any last words pirate?" the man said.

"Yeah, I do 'ave one fuckface." The marines around them began murmuring.

"Isn't he afraid to die?"

"How dare he speak like that?"

"Stupid fool gonna get himself killed."

"So what? He's going to die anyway." All this made Koujis smirk even bigger.

"You've lost fuckface. Just 'cuz ya kill me ya think you've won? Fucking idiots, that's what ya are. Yer not justice, yer just sayin' that just 'cuz we're doin' what we want with our lives, we're criminals. It ain't justice for ya to kill us just 'cuz of that."

"Is that all?" The captain said and raised his sword.

"No, I 'ave one more." Kouji took a deep breath and smirked. "Thanks to you guys concentratin' on me, Maya is long gone, an' ya will never find 'er." The marine attacked and Kayien Kouji died with a smile on his face.

* * *

The sky had begun to darken before Marco came back with Mirim who had calmed down a little but not enough to forgive Ace just yet. She was lead up to Whitebeard who handed her a new paper seeing as Ace ripped the other in two. She first looked confused as she accepted it and began to read but the more she read, the more her expression turned furious. A dark aura emitted from her as the wind picked up.

"How. Dare. They." She growled. "They're just children."

"Mirim. Calm down!" Whitebeard demanded.

"Calm down?" She whipped up to glare at him. "_They're threatening my children and you're telling me to calm down? How would you like it if they threatened yours?"_ she yelled angrily.

"They do Mirim. Every day." The wind that had picked up died down and Mirims eyes turned hollow.

"You're right. I'm sorry…" she said and hung her head clutching the paper in her hands.

"Your children are safe still. Go down and calm Ace and look after Miyo and Toshi. They need you more than anyone." She stared at the ground below her before she turned and practically walked like a zombie back down to her room where a angry Ace was pacing back and forth, back and forth. Once he heard the door open and saw Mirim holding the paper he walked straight up to her and hugged her close but she couldn't bring herself to do it. She was in too much in a state of shock and rage.

"I won't let them hurt them. Never!" Ace whispered and she slowly let go of the paper and hugged him back. Or to be more exact, she clutched him to her.

"I won't let them take them. I won't!" she whispered back. "Fuck the marines, fuck the world. They've done nothing."

"I know…" Ace said and stroked her hair. "I know."

'_I'll stop them, no matter what!'_ Both of them thought.

They had both fallen into a restless sleep after Ace had made her promise not to do anything reckless. In the dark and calm room a pair of golden eyes opened and soundlessly Mirim slipped from Aces grasp and out of the bed. She snuck out of the room and closed the door gently before she stared at the paper in her hands.

'_Fuck this!' _She clenched it tightly and walked up on deck and over to the railing. Clad in a dark tube top and a pair of black pants she was ready to jump off.

"Where do you think you're going, eh?" Without turning around she addressed her stalker.

"I'm just enjoying the view, Marco-nii." She responded.

"We've all read the newspaper Mirim. We know that they know."

"So?" Her voice was cold and uncaring. To Marco, it sounded like she was void of all life.

"We know that you're not 'enjoying the view'. You're out for blood." She turned sharply and saw Ace stand beside Marco with a smirk on his face with the rest of the crew behind him. "We know that you're up to something."

"You won't be able to stop me! I know just _who_ will come after them. No one other than _him_!" she growled as she put a hand over the scar on her side. She could still remember the pain of being touched by his devil fruit power. She would never wish anyone to feel that pain, especially her own children. She couldn't bear the thought of them being killed.

"We know, and we're certainly not allowing you to go alone." Her eyes widened as she heard that and her head snapped up to look at them. "Me and Marco are coming with you, whether you like it or not." Her amber orbs watered before she dried them.

"You made me cry you goddamn morons!" she said as she rubbed her eyes and the crew laughed because the tension had evaporated in an instant. "Stop laughing motherfuckers! We're leaving!" she said but couldn't help but chuckle too and then jumped off the ship and turning into wind in an instant while Marco followed by transforming into a phoenix and Ace jumped on his striker. In no time, they were far away from the ship.

* * *

"Sir! Sir!" A marine ran into Sengokus office looking pale. Raising an eyebrow he asked what was wrong. The only thing the marine said was to run to the clock tower. So Sengoku did just that and saw Garp already standing there with a lot of soldiers.

"What's going on Garp?" Sengoku demanded and with a grim expression Garp pointed up. Sengoku followed his finger and gasped. There, hanging upside down from a rope, covered in slash and burn marks and with proof of stabbing hang the corpse of Admiral Akainu. His face was redecorated so bad it was almost unrecognizable but they could see it was him.

"What are you waiting for?" Everyone turned to look at him. "Get him down!" The marines scrambled to fulfill their order as Sengoku turned to Garp. "Who did this?" he demanded.

"The one that found him said that when he saw the body, an angelic girl was floating beside the body. Her long green hair flowing in the wind as cold amber eyes turned from the body to him. She was holding a bloodied scythe and let his blood drip on the ground before she disappeared."

"Kazemi P. Mirim." Sengoku sighed. That girl was one to be reckoned with, especially when she acted in rage. "What do you think the trigger was? Why now, after lying dormant for two years?" Sengoku asked and Garp snorted.

"What do you think? Sakazuki hated Whitebeard with a passion and wanted nothing more than hunting him and his crew down. Especially Ace. He tried to kill the boy once."

"Yes, but that was two years ago."

"Yeah, but I bet she never forgot. And about the bounty on her children's head? Akainu requested for that mission personally." Garp shrugged.

"Yes, but she couldn't have known that."

"I bet she knew he would be the one to go after them. Sakazuki showed the world how furious he was after he let them escape. Listen Sengoku, had I been Kazemi, I would have known it would be Sakazuki that would be hunting my family down. Believe me, and Kazemi is a bright kid, she would understand immediately, and that's why it's Sakazuki up there and not us." Sengoku turned back to watch as the marines got the dead admiral down from the clock tower but as soon as he was down, one officer ran to him.

"Sir, on his back! Burn marks!" Both Garp and Sengoku walked over to the body and ordered the marine to turn him. The marine did as told and turned him and Sengokus eyes narrowed.

"The mark of Gol D. Roger and Whitebeard." Garp said slowly but it wasn't only the marks from the two pirate captains that was burned into his back, it was also a text under that had been carved in. no doubt it was Mirims doing.

_The right to live is not yours to decide. Go fuck yourself Marine HQ!_

"To think that they would do this. They could have just attached a note." Garp said his face now pale. He had seen a lot of gruesome things in his lifetime but to think that someone had the nerve to do such things to an admiral, an _admiral_, was beyond him. Sengoku turned and stormed away. This had been planned. This had been carefully planned and been executed perfectly under his nose. He couldn't tolerate this. The wind picked up then and from the corner of his eye he could see something. He turned to look and saw from the shadows of an alley, cold amber eyes. His eyes widened but then a battalion passed and obscured his sight and when they were gone, so were the eyes. He shook his head and ran a hand over his face.

'_I can't publish this. It is sad, but Sakazukis death must be kept in the dark.'_ He regretted the thought but it had to be done. If this got out, the people would lose faith in the marines.

True, no one heard of how the admiral Akainu died because it was kept under wraps. Only the marines knew and when the three Whitebeard pirates had returned to the ship, their overjoyed crewmates called that the bounty on the twins head had been removed. The two could finally grow up without worrying about being hunted because of their blood. But in time, the world would know to fear these two since they were a part of the crew.

* * *

Me: I know I know! It sucked majorly! But that's the end. I hope you enjoyed this story where ACE SURVIVED! And Akainu died. I have met the requirements of this fic. *insane laughter* FINISHED! IT'S FINALLY FINISHED! 11 fucking pages! God I need a vacation -.-


End file.
